A Summer To Remember
by LiveAndDontRegretIt
Summary: Bella goes to the middle of nowhere when Renee and Phil die suddenly. Bella thinks it's going to be just another summer alone reading, but after she sees a person from her past, she knows the summer can never be normal. T for maybe something later on...
1. Arriving

**So this is my real story story for fanfic…so you all must let me know what you think so that I will continue on! **

**For each chapter there will be a song…so the song for this chapter is: "Hold On Hope" by Guided By Voices**

**FYI: I do not own twilight, its characters, the song above…or anything of that nature. **

**Happy reading! And without much further a due…**

**A Summer to Remember**

Chapter One: Arriving

Summer vacation has just arrived, and this year I didn't have to deal with work and I just graduated from college, so no obstacles in my way! I had the entire break planned out, but with just one phone call all my plans were canceled and that's why I'm in my beautiful pick-up truck driving to the middle of nowhere…also known as Frog Town. No joke…that's the name of the town that my mom and Phil expect me to settle down in.

Renee and my step father Phil decided that it would be a grand idea to invest in real estate after figuring out that Phil really didn't have a chance in the minor leagues after badly injuring his shoulder. Surprisingly, they excelled far beyond what Charlie and I had ever thought possible. Because of their major success, Renee and Phil became insanely wealthy, and were always pushing their money on me especially through my college years, up till now that is.

After finishing up a huge business deal somewhere in Maine or New York…or somewhere in that general area, they were driving back home, and were in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. In their will, they decided to leave me everything but the business because they knew I didn't want to follow in their footsteps. Included in 'everything' was a revamped farmhouse…in the middle of nowhere! But who knows…maybe this could be something that I could raise a family in one day.

I let my mind drift on that thought until I finally pulled up to the farmhouse. Well, it wasn't exactly a farmhouse, more like a farm mansion! It was a beautiful shade of light blue almost white with big columns in the front with a wrap around porch! It was more than I could have ever dreamed for in a house! That night I went to bed in one of the rooms that suited me best.

Early the next morning I reluctantly rolled out of the warm cocoon of blankets which surrounded my body and swung my bare feet over the bed to place them on a freezing cold, wooden floor. Instantly, a cold chill ran from my toes all the way up my body making me shake involuntarily and wake up more. Slowly, I opened my bedroom door and walked down the creaky old stairs.

The house was quiet and peaceful, just the way I like it. Hesitantly, I opened the squeaky, screen door and slip out onto the porch hardly making a sound. The cool, morning air was crisp around me like an autumn day. As I leaned against one of the support columns, I began to slide down until I was sitting on the top step of the porch looking out at the dark night sky. The stars still spotting the sky as far as the eye can see, and the moon illuminating the whole sky, casting eerie shadows over everything.

In the background, crickets had begun to play their sweet music, and the frogs down by the pond began to croak along to the cricket's melody adding a bass harmony. Absorbing the timelessness around me, I leaned my head against the column and closed my eyes enjoying the calmness around me.

Upon opening my eyes, I stared at the sky to see the moon sinking slowly into his slumber as rich oranges like autumn leaves and brilliant gold's illuminated the dark sky, changing from black to a deep purple. The orange in the sky seemed to be melting into the violet sky. Slowly, the sun made her triumphant entrance on the horizon. The clouds appeared hazy like giant patches of smoke. The sky looked as if it was melting from one color to the next making me uncertain of where the earth ended and the heavens began.

Brilliant gold's filled the entire sky making the cool wet dew sparkle on the tall, untamed grass in front of the house as if someone had scattered flakes of glitter on them while I was slumbering. Silhouettes of full, large trees began to appear against the horizon, some full of life while others just skeletons of something that once lived, but is now just a memory.

Faster than I had expected, the sun crept higher in the sky. The brilliant colors now began to fade into the blue of the sky; the hazy clouds changing from their soft orange and deep purple hue, to their pristine uniforms of white. The sun, now perched in the sky, shined brightly over all creation.

Slowly, I stood up and turned towards the screen door to go back inside to make myself breakfast, or go somewhere to get groceries to make breakfast. I glanced back over my shoulder with a glimpse of hope that somehow I had imagined the sunrise, but alas, my hope is shattered to pieces by the reality of time. But hope came over me. I'm not sure why, but a general sense of hope filled me, making me at peace with everything that has happened with my parents and this house and the summer to come.

Sneak peak into the next chapter…

Just as I was getting up from my comfortable position on the porch, I did not expect what I saw next approaching my house…

**Please Review and let me know what you think! The more reviews the more chapters!! I less than three you! ~ LiveAndDontRegretIt**


	2. Revelations and Dreams

**So this is my real story story for fanfic…so you all must let me know what you think so that I will continue on! Reviews are the bestest present in the entire world! **

…**the song(s) for this chapter is/are: "Other Side of the World" by KT Tunstall and "Dreaming With a Broken Heart" by John Mayer and "Through Glass" by Stone Sour**

**FYI: I do not own twilight, its characters, the song above…or anything of that nature. **

**Happy reading! And without much further a due…**

Chapter two: Revelations and Dreams

Last Time:

_Slowly, I stood up and turned towards the screen door to go back inside to make myself breakfast, or go somewhere to get groceries to make breakfast. I glanced back over my shoulder with a glimpse of hope that somehow I had imagined the sunrise, but alas, my hope is shattered to pieces by the reality of time. But hope came over me. I'm not sure why, but a general sense of hope filled me, making me at peace with everything that has happened with my parents and this house and the summer to come. _

Just as I was getting up from my comfortable position on the porch, I did not expect what I saw next approaching my house. Jogging down the dusty country road had to have been a vision of my imagination. The most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my entire life was jogging down the road towards my house. With the sun just rising, it caught in his hair making it a reddish bronze color that I have only seen on one other person. Slowly, he advanced towards the house; I saw two of the most smothering green eyes that could have melted me in one look if I had not broken eye contact with him. But as he got even closer, something seemed oddly familiar about him. Just as I thought he was slowing down, h sped back up as soon as we made eye contact again.

"Hmph," I muttered under my breath. "I know I don't look that great in the morning, but really! He could have just said hi or acknowledged a new neighbor!" Then I retreated back into the house so that I could shower and change for the day.

I decided as I was getting ready that I would go back home and grab all my clothes and possessions because I would live in the middle of no where…for a while at least. The house and its peaceful surroundings were really starting to grow on me…almost like I really belonged there for some reason.

On my way back to my new home, I couldn't keep my mind off of the jogger this morning. Soon enough, I ended up back at my new home, and began unpacking the boxes that contained everything that I owned. As I was unpacking my boxes of books, a piece of paper fell out of one that I didn't know I had: _Romeo and Juliet. _

I opened the letter quickly thinking it was going to be an old receipt that I had used as a bookmark or something like that, but upon unfolding it, I found that it was from an old friend that I hadn't seen or spoken to in years. It said,

"_Bella,_

_I cannot believe that this has to happen now that I have you. Why when I first say hello I have to say goodbye the next day? Bella, I'll be completely honest with you, everyday I catch myself daydreaming about you. How incredibly beautiful you are! How your smile always makes my day better when I am having one of the worst days ever. I wish I had told you my true feelings as soon as I figured them out. Bella, I'm falling for you fast and hard! I cannot imagine what life will be now that you are gone. Always remember that I will be here waiting for you whenever you come back. And if you don't come back soon, I'll come looking for you! Bella I will always love you! _

_With All My Love,_

_ Edward"_

By the end of the letter, tears were streaming down my face. How could I have not realized this before? The jogger was Edward! My first and to this day, my only true love! Sure I had dated, but I couldn't help but always compare them to how amazing Edward was, and how he was such a gentleman. We hadn't talked or had contact in eight years. When I was fifteen, mom and Phil moved me out to live with Charlie in Forks, Washington because Phil's baseball career was really taking off. I ended up staying in Forks until college when I moved to Nashville, Tennessee. During those years, mom and Phil never made contact with me, and I didn't try to talk to them, but they would always send me gifts for birthdays and Christmas. The _Romeo and Juliet_ book was one of the gifts they gave me my first year in Forks. I now wish I had read it instead of throwing it in the back of my closet.

That night, I dreamt of Edward and the day I had to leave…

"Edward, how did you find this place?" I asked looking around me in amazement.

"I was jogging this morning, and I thought of you when I found it," he said smiling.

"O Edward! I do like it! It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my entire life! I've never seen anything like it!" I said as I gave him a hug.

Edward's face broke out in a breath taking crooked grin as we pulled away that made me want to melt.

The meadow was surrounded by huge green, leafy trees that reached up higher than the fluffy white clouds in the sky. The grass was all overgrown yet so green. And amongst the grass were beautiful wild flowers. Some pink, some purple, some yellow, some big while some were extremely small, in every color and size and shape I could have ever imagined! And a little ways back there was a lake that looked like it belonged perfectly in the area.

And the smell…how to describe it?! The meadow smelled not only of fresh flowers right before they bloom, but also as if it had just rained! Two of my favorite smells in the entire world!

I had gotten lost in the gorgeous scenery all around me. Turning around to admire its splendor, I noticed that Edward wasn't in front of me. I quickly turned around again, but only to find Edward standing behind me holding out his hand with a bouquet of wild flowers.

Smiling, I took them happily. Then I noticed Edward staring at his shoes nervously. I walked up t him slowly. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything! We're best friends, and always have been!" I said almost whispering.

Edward looked up at me sticking his hands in the pickets of his shorts, and quietly asked, "Bellswouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What did you say? You said it really quietly"

"Bells," he said then took a deep breath, "would you…would you be my girlfriend?" he asked finally looking into my eyes.

A smile broke out on my face when I nodded and said yes.

Edward looked up at me with a small smile on his face, "Really?"

"Really, really!"

His entire face lit up with how happy he was at that moment. Then he became nervous again.

"Edward, what's wrong now?" I asked taking hold of one of his hands.

"This…" he said holding up our clasped hands, "this seems too good to be true!" he said quietly.

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just think its funny because I was thinking the same thing."

Edward beamed and gave me a peck on the lips. Stunned I looked at him, and he had this guilty look on his face. Usually he would never be that bold, for as long as I knew him he had been the perfect gentleman, never someone to kiss a girl so unexpectedly like that.

"I am sooooo sorry," he said after he saw my expression.

Again I smiled and laughed a little bit. "Edward, it's ok. You just shocked me, thats all."

We spent the whole afternoon together. Holding hands and talking about what the summer would hold for the both of us, and just being content in each others presence. All too soon, the sun began to drop down below the tree tops illuminating the tops of them and making the sky a beautiful yellow orange. As Edward and I walked back home hand in hand, the sun filtered through the tree branches silhouetting them making them the most beautiful scene I have seen in a long time.

When we arrived to my house, Edward pecked my check, smiled and said goodbye, then walked a few doors down to his house. Upon entering my house it didn't feel right. There were boxes and suitcases by the door, and as I entered my room I noticed that most of my stuff was gone or boxed up and in the corner. As I spun around I nearly fell to the ground from bumping into my mom. More mad than I can ever remember being I asked her, "Mom, what's going on?"

Calmly she replied, "Honey, Phil got a call today…."

I shook my head to let her know I was following. "And…" I asked impatient for an answer.

"And he has a really good chance of making it big! So we decided that it would be best that because we will be moving around a lot with his new job, you are going to live in Forks with Charlie. Doesn't that sound like fun?! A new adventure!" She said with too much enthusiasm for my liking.

No! No, that was not alright with me. That did not sound like fun! But I didn't let my mother know what was going on inside of me. I just remained quiet and didn't respond. A hot tear made it's long, slow journey down my cheek followed by countless more after it. Mom just held me thinking that I was going to miss them a great deal. And while I was going to miss them a bit, I was going to miss Edward even more.

I awoke with a jolt in a cold sweat early in the morning breathing heavily. After I calmed myself down a bit, I took a shower to try to clear my head. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt I went downstairs to make myself a pot of coffee. As I was starring out the living room window sipping my coffee, Edward came jogging down the road again. Only this time, he stopped, and stared right at me with a look that I could not read for the life of me.

Sneak peak into the next chapter:

Edward's POV!! (It's a first ever for me!)

Peering into the window, I couldn't believe who was looking back at me from the inside of the house. I thought she had disappeared eight years ago never to return. She had never spoken to me or tried to make contact with me (as far as I know).

**And i want to give a big thank you to my betas! and some of my friend for helping me out writing that letter...it was harder than you would think :)** **Please Review and let me know what you think! The more reviews the more chapters!! I less than three you! ~ LiveAndDontRegretIt**


	3. Personal Conflict

**So this is my real story story for fanfic…so you all must let me know what you think so that I will continue on! Reviews are the bestest present in the entire world! **

**Just a note for those following the story, I should be updating every Sunday, UNLESS I get bunches of reviews and/or followers! Lol so if you want more updates gimmie a review and tell your friends to read! Lol. Um…this ch. Is mainly fluff like, but there will be something suspenseful in the upcoming chapters…probably not the next one though…I'm currently writing it and listening to Andrew Bird (if you haven't heard him look him up on youtube and itunes, he's incredible when you're chill-ax-ing. Lol**

…**the song(s) for this chapter is/are: "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk and "Secret Smile" by Rascal Flats**

**FYI: I do not own twilight, its characters, the song above…or anything of that nature. **

**Happy reading! And without much further a due…**

Chapter Three: Personal Conflict

Last Time:

_As I was starring out the living room window sipping my coffee, Edward came jogging down the road again. Only this time, he stopped, and stared right at me with a look that I could not read for the life of me. _

**Edwards's POV**

Peering into the window, I couldn't believe who was looking back at me from the inside of the house. I thought she had disappeared eight years ago never to return. She had never spoken to me or tried to make contact with me (as far as I know). But now she's here, and she's been here for a few days…er…actually, I have no idea how long she's been here. I just started jogging this road yesterday. Why did she never say goodbye? Why did she up and leave with no notice?! Why did she never write or e-mail? I thought...dash what I thought! I've moved around too. My phone number has changed a few times. It very well could be my fault too that we didn't say in contact with each other. I mean, all I did was have Renee mail Bella _Romeo and Juliet _with my letter inside of it. What if Bella never got it? Or she never read it? Does she even remember me? I _KNOW_ I remember her, but did she or does she even still care for me? Even as a friend?

As these thought and questions spread through my brain like wildfire ever increasing, I began to run again. Pushing myself harder, faster, and further away from where Bella was. Making my strides longer and pushing myself to my limits. Sweat slowly dripping off my forehead into my eyes. I ran harder. My legs began to cramp. I ran harder. The harder I ran the less I had to focus on Bella, and the more I had to focus on what I was doing (Hints why I took up running after she left and immersed myself in school).

Too soon, I came full circle and came back to my house. Upon entering my sister, Alice, was bouncing around cleaning up the place for what I'm guessing is another one of her "blow out" parties. Slowly, I made my way up the stairs to my room; my sanctuary from everything that goes on in my life.

I quickly got into the shower with the hope of washing away all thoughts and today's memories of Bella, but an hour later my thoughts still were swimming with her. As I was putting on my clean pants and shirt, Alice bounced in my room.

"Edward, have you visited the new girl yet? I heard her parents died and left her everything." Alice asked curiously yet with a sense of knowing.

"Uh…no, but I have seen her." I responded a bit hesitantly.

"And you didn't bring me!?!?! Edward, what's your problem!?" She practically screamed at me. "Well, I'm going over to her place and formally introduce myself to her. Then invite her to the party we're having next weekend. And, as punishment for not taking me the first time you went over there, you're coming with me." She said with an evil grin.

"Alice, No!" I firmly said.

"Why brother? Is little Eddie-weddie afraid of going to talk to a new girl? I mean I know girls aren't your best department, but that can be changed. You never know what could happen with this one, maybe she could be your next real girlfriend!"

"Alice…I just. Don't. Want. To. Okay?" I said as serious as I could. Alice had struck a cord! I had had other girlfriends since Bella, but none could ever compare to how amazing she was….or is. A few months prior, I had gotten out of a relationship because the girl, Lauren, was just in it so that we could look good together. I have never in my entire life met anyone that shallow! And since then she can't stop calling me trying to get back together. Ugh…no. I don't like her, and with Bella in town, who knows what could blossom.

"That's not a good enough reason, you're coming with me." And with that, Alice was pushing me out the door to her yellow porsche.

My mind was racing when we walked up to Bella's door. Alice quickly knocked on the door firmly three times waiting for an answer. All too soon it felt, Bella opened the door with a beautiful smile on her face. Before I could even utter a syllable, Alice had launched Bella into one of her huge hugs introducing herself and welcoming her to Frog Town, and telling her that they would be the best of friends!

After Alice had detached herself from Bella and calmed down a little bit, Bella invited us inside to sit and talk. As we entered her beautiful home, I hesitantly introduced myself.

As I did so, Bella's eyes got huge and I could have sworn that I saw a sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes as she smiled at me. From there, Alice took control and started rambling on about the party and who would be coming, even though Bella knew none of these people. Through the conversation I would see Bella glancing in my direction, a few times she would blush when she was caught by me, but I would always smile back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We ended up staying for dinner and late into the evening. Alice and Bella talked and talked, while I hardly got a word in, which was ok because I found out some of the vague things about Bella's past that I had wanted to hear. Things about the remainder of her high school experience, her friends in Forks and Nashville. What she majored in, and some of her memories in between. I found myself often smiling and laughing through that time, and realized that I really hadn't done that a lot lately. I really hadn't been my true self in a really long time, and it felt good to "let loose" like Alice is always telling me to do.

All of us continued talking into the wee hours of the night, and most of us fell asleep on the couch. Sometime during the night, I rolled over and put my arm around something warm and hugged it closer to me because I had gotten cold. Once I realized what I had done, my eyes opened in terror. Part of me hoped it would be Alice so that I could skip the embarrassment, but a stronger part of me also hoped it would be Bella.

As I peered down, I saw two eyes and smile looking up at me…

Sneak peak into next chapter:

Back to Bella's POV

I had been woken up from an arm being wrapped around me then pulling me closer. I looked up to see who or what it was, and I saw two eyes looking down at me with an almost scared look in them.

**And i want to give a big thank you to my betas!** **Please Review and let me know what you think! The more reviews the more chapters!! I less than three you! ~ LiveAndDontRegretIt**


	4. Conversations and Happiness

**So this is my real story story for fanfic…so you all must let me know what you think so that I will continue on! Reviews are the bestest present in the entire world! **

**Just a note for those following the story, I should be updating every Sunday, UNLESS I get bunches of reviews and/or followers! Lol so if you want more updates gimmie a review and tell your friends to read! Lol. Um…this ch. Is mainly a filler (sorry), but it is important and there will be something suspenseful in the upcoming chapters…as you can see by the sneak peak at the bottom of said chapter…**

**Also, there have been some questions about Alice already knowing Bella because she is only a year younger…I originally was going to make Edward and Bella split apart when they were really little, but decided against it because little kids hardly remember their friends from back then, so I made them older. So…here's my explanation for Bella and Alice's relationship…Alice was in a different ring of friends, and while they knew each other, they were more acquaintances more than anything else. Also, Bella and Alice looked different back then…Hopefully that explains that mix up…sorry bout that! **

…**the song(s) for this chapter is/are: Are not inspired by Andrew Bird even though he's the one that I listened to while typing all of this…but really, the songs for this chapter are…"Perfect Timing (This Morning)" by Orba Squara and "Yawny At the Apocalypse" by Andrew Bird and "Making a Memory" by Plain White T's **

**(and seriously, you all should listen to these songs, they are really really, really, really, really, really, really, good songs! With excellent music qualities to each of them…imagine these songs the songs that Bella mixes bc she's a sound mixer (you'll find out more about that later on) O, and basically…Bella is my alter ego in this story…so my interests are hers making it easy to write, and Edward is my dream guy/guy I like lol)**

**FYI: I do not own twilight, its characters, the song above…or anything of that nature. **

**Happy reading! And without much further a due…**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter four: Conversations and Happiness

Last time:

_All of us continued talking into the wee hours of the night, and most of us fell asleep on the couch. Sometime during the night, I rolled over and put my arm around something warm and hugged it closer to me because I had gotten cold. Once I realized what I had done, my eyes opened in terror. Part of me hoped it would be Alice so that I could skip the embarrassment, but a stronger part of me also hoped it would be Bella. _

_As I peered down, I saw two eyes and smile looking up at me_

**Bella's POV**

I had been woken up from an arm being wrapped around me then pulling me closer. I looked up to see who or what it was, and I saw two of the most beautiful green eyes looking down at me with panic flashing in them. I smiled up at him letting him know I didn't mind the warm arm around my cold body. After the initial shock, Edward smiled back at me and whispered, "Hey."

"Hey stranger. I didn't get to talk to you much tonight, how are you?" I asked still smiling up at him.

"I'm…ok." Edward responded a little hesitant and perplexed I think…probably at my strange greeting. More than likely he doesn't even remember me. After all, I was just one girl, for literally one day eight years ago. Of course he wouldn't remember me. He brought me out of my thoughts abruptly when he asked, "What have you been up to since…junior year?" with a big, crooked grin plastered to his face.

I smiled even bigger up at him. "…You, you remember?" hope oozing off of every word.

"Of course I remember you! How could I forget you?" He whisper yelled. "You were my first love and girlfriend, who left suddenly without a goodbye…" his voice trailed off, and his eyes looked so sad. I couldn't stand to think of all the pain I had caused him, but surely Renee had told him what happened.

"I am so sorry about that! Didn't Renee ever explain the whole mess to you?"

"Unfortunately, no, Renee and Phil left pretty soon after you did. Basically they packed the remainder of their stuff, sold the house and shipped the rest of your stuff off then left without a goodbye."

I snuggled closer to Edward, burying my face into his perfect chest. "I am so sorry about that! It was never supposed to end up that way!"

Edward tightened his arms around me pulling me even closer to him, and whispered in my ear, "It's ok, but would you tell me what happened?"

I nodded my head yes and told him that once we came home Renee told me I was going to live with Charlie, because Phil had gotten a potential place on a baseball team. The entire time I was explaining what happened, Edward continued to hold me tighter at some points and nod at the appropriate parts of my story.

Eventually, we got onto lighter subjects like high school and which schools we both went to college. I learned that he had gone to an awesome music school in California, and majored in teaching with a minor in music (focus on piano). When he asked me where I went I had to let a giggle escape because I had attended Belmont College and double majored in sound recording and photography with a minor in music (focus on violin). Upon saying this to Edward, his face broke out into a smile, and he proceeded to ask me about my graduation piece and if he could hear me play again and see some of my photography sometime. Reluctantly, I said yes.

We continued talking all through the night. Catching up on every possible thing…with the exception of our dating lives, but eventually the inevitable had to come.

"So, Edward…have any girls attracted your attention since I've been away?" I asked really quietly and hesitantly not really sure if I wanted the answer to this question.

"I've dated…one or two girls, but none were the kind of girl that I could picture myself with in seventy years, you know? I mean, they were great people for the most part, but they just weren't what I am looking for."

I breathed out a breath I didn't realized I had been holding once he shared that with me, and smiled a small half smile; silently hoping that he had been holding out for me all of these years.

"How about you, any boys catch your eye?" He asked with the same quiet hesitancy.

"Yes and no." I said truthfully. Edward had a strange look on his face, but before he could question my answer I went ahead and explained. "There have been a few guys that I have dated that I have really liked, but I always ended up comparing them to each other. And while a combination of all of them would be the perfect guy, they were far from my perfect guy on their own."

Once I finished telling him that, he smiled down at me with almost an appreciative look on his face…and maybe a look of relief too.

Soon enough there was another topic change and we continued talking about some serious stuff that has happened and about frivolous things and memories. Eventually he asked, "So why would a sound mixer and photographer be living out in the middle of no where? That doesn't seem to suit you very well."

"I should be asking you the same thing!" I said with a smile. "Well, as I told you earlier, Renee and Phil left me this place along with all of their wealth. So for right now, I'm here. Hopefully, sometime, I can open my own studio and have people coming to me instead of me going to other people's studios. There's an old barn I saw on the lot, and I was thinking that with some of the money I could convert it into a studio, similar to Andrew Bird's…if you've ever heard of him. It's just a thought, and I don't know how well it'll work out, but it's worth a shot to see how big and how stable it is currently." At this point I knew I was rambling, so I decided to turn the tables on him and ask his same question. "So what is a music teacher doing in the middle of nowhere, hmmmm??"

He silently laughed at my way of asking, and smoothly responded by saying, "Well, every summer I come down here and spend my break with Esme, Carlisle, and whoever else decides to crash at the house. This year, it happens to be Alice, but through the summer there gets to be more people. Usually the people I work with."

"Oh. Well, where do you work?"

"I'm a farmhand for Royce King. He's a good boss. He'll get out there and work with us on most days. This summer has been different though, he's become engaged to the infamous Rosaline Hale. So he's been spending more time with her, obviously, on wedding details. Alice is their wedding planner." He said with a thoughtful look towards Alice who was curled up in my reading chair sleeping peacefully.

I smiled at his affection towards his sister. "So when do you give lessons? And do you normally live here or elsewhere?" I asked still curious about his life.

"I give lessons to whoever decides they want my services, but most of the time I substitute in schools as a long term teacher. And…I've been moving around lately, but I'm really starting to like it here." He said looking down at me with a smile full of…love? No, it couldn't be we have only been reacquainted a few hours now…and we've been apart for so long, he couldn't still love me like he used to. Could he?

I smiled back and blushed a deed red, while attempting to bury my face in his chest, but he wouldn't let me. Instead, he lifted my chin up and looked me straight in the eyes for a few seconds…or was it minutes…then began silently laughing. When I asked him why he was laughing he whispered in my ear, "You haven't changed at all since I last saw you Isabella. Still blushing that beautiful, deep scarlet that makes me want to know what's going through that gorgeous head of yours."

I blushed even harder from his compliment, and buried my face in his chest, this time he let me. Gradually, we fell asleep like that, cuddled up with each other on my big plush couch.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on that morning…I'm guessing, someone jumped on me and I heard an audible grown from beside me telling me that last night definitely wasn't a dream like it all seemed. Edward had really been here holding me tight and sharing all of his memories with me all night long in his warm arms.

"Alice. Off. Now." Edward mumbled trying to get Alice off of us, but she persisted, so I opened my eyes ready to face another day.

Once my eyes were open, all I could see was Edwards's chest….and while that's not a bad view in the least bit; I really wanted to get up. I began to squirm, but all that did was make Edward's arms tighten around me. Trying to think of another way to get up I smiled and pushed myself up in his arms and whispered in his ear, "Edward, its morning. The sun is shining high in the sky, and it looks like a beautifully perfect day outside. Wouldn't you like me to make a nice breakfast for all of us? Then help me figure out if the barn is good enough for a recording studio?"

He smiled when I mentioned spending the day with me, but tightened his grasp on me even more.

"Edward please, I'm not going to beg…I don't roll that way. I never have. Now, let go of me before I make Alice jump you." I said while giving Alice an evil grin. She smiled a great big smile back at me. "Edward you have exactly one minute to let go of me."

He groaned, but kept his firm grasp rubbing small circles in my back. Silently, Alice and I counted down till she pounced on Edward.

"Ten……….Nine………Eight……..Seven…….Six……Five…..Four….Three…Two..." We mouthed with big smiles on our faces. Then at the last second (literally) Edward let go of me and slowly sat up with me on his lap, careful not to allow me to tumble onto the ground.

"Edward," Alice whined, "why did you have to get up? I was all set to jump on you and everything!"

Edward chuckled, "Because Alice, I didn't want you to hurt Bella, after all, she was on top of me."

Alice pouted but soon got over it. "So what is this I hear about a barn?"

After I had made breakfast and cleaned up (with Edwards help) and got ready…Alice got me ready much to my dislike; we headed out to the barn. Except, it really didn't look like a barn…more like a recording studio, surprisingly.

It was an incredibly large two story barn. On the outside it looked pretty crummy and small, with its red and white chipping paint and obvious add on in the back of the building. There was also one of those really rickety looking fences around it, but it gave it that…farmy touch I suppose all farms should have. But the inside…O My Lands! I just about passed out when I walked in there! It was incredible; Finished hardwood (oak) floors, only a few stables on the right side of the barn, one office of a pretty decent size right across from the stables, it had pretty good lighting already, and then on the second level it was just bare space…in essence…it is the perfect place to put a recording studio!

After seeing the entire barn I was practically bouncing to get started making it my own place as was Alice, Edward just stood beside us silently chuckling at our giddiness. This place was going to be the best studio ever! With all the latest or best classic equipment ever! Alice immediately started firing questions asking me how big my sound board is and how much room I would need for this or that and what colors or theme would best suit the space.

As Alice and I were talking, probably too fast for most people to comprehend, a man began approaching the barn without our noticing until he knocked on the open barn door.

Sneak Peak into the Next Chapter:

As the man entered the barn with an air of snooty-ness about him, Edward stepped protectively in front of Alice and me, quickly ending out happy banter.

**And I want to give a big thank you to my betas!** **Please Review and let me know what you think! The more reviews the more chapters!! I less than three you! ~ LiveAndDontRegretIt**


	5. Unexpected Visits, part I

**Hey y'all! Wow, bunches of hits! It's very exciting for me! Keep it up…and remember to review! Really, it makes my day to even get one word answers from you all! **

**Anyways, so I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update next because my computer at home crashed, and this chapter (along with the next) are being put up by my beautiful beta, who saves my life on a daily basis! :D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo, and many people have asked me about Alice and Bella knowing each other and jazz, so here's my lame excuse for not thinking it all the way through…Alice is a year younger than Edward, and she was in a different friend group than Edward and Bella. So both Bella and Alice's memories of each other are a wee bit fuzzy, which explains why they were like OMG! When Alice introduced herself…hopefully that clears up some of the confusion! **

**Okies, so the songs for this chapter are: "Explosive" by Bond and "A Change Is Going to Come" by Ben Sollee. (Explosive is instrumental and suspenseful…you'll know when to listen to it, I promise!)**

And without further a due, A Summer To Remember

Chapter Five: Unexpected Visits, part I

BPOV

Previously:

"Royce, what brings you to Ms. Swan's estate this morning?" Edward asked with a hint of frustration, and possibly protectiveness in his voice.

"Simmer down Edward; I just wanted to welcome Ms. Swan to the neighborhood, as I imagine you are doing at the current moment also." Royce replied as he approached me and kissed my hand softly.

"Actually," Edward replied, "Ms. Swan is a long time friend of ours, and we have been catching up on each others lives."

"Well, that's nice." Royce replied with fake enthusiasm and desire filling his eyes as he smiled and said, "I'll be seeing you all, and Ms. Swan, if there is anything you ever need, make sure to give me a call, or just come and see me at my farm."

And with that, Royce turned and exited the barn with all of us watching until we couldn't hear the crunch of his shoes on the gravel.

EPOV

(A/N: I hate switching perspectives in a chapter, but this just had to happen…that chapter would have been too short…and you all might have been mad at me for not continuing…)

"Edward! What the heck was that?!" Alice screamed at me a few seconds after we got back to the house.

"Alice, you know Royce is my boss, and engaged to Rosalie…"

"Yes, but why was he here hitting on Bella?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but lately he hasn't been working much with us, and I've heard Rosalie complain that he's never around…which is odd because if he's not with us at work and not with Rose…" I trailed off. "I really don't like it though; he should be at one or the other."

"Oh, I can tell!"

Crap! I really was hoping Alice wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Seriously," She continued, "you two kept me up most of the night chatting it up with each other. I mean seriously, would it have been that hard to have called her while she lived in Forks or Nashville?"

"Alice," I said with as much of an even voice as I could muster, "Bella moved away suddenly, do you not think I would have if I could have?!" My voice steadily rising as I ranted. "Bella was my everything! I loved her more than I have ever loved any other person! When she left, if you can remember, part of me died!"

Timidly, Alice responded, "Edward, I do know. I just…I just wish you could have fought harder to a.) keep her when she left, b.)chase after her, and c.) keep in contact with her; it really wouldn't have been that hard!"

"Alice, drop it."

"No! Not until you-"

"Alice, just stop!"

"Why!? It's obvious you still love or at least are attracted to her still!"

"Yes, Alice, I do still love her, but as of right now I'm not going to rush her into anything. I don't want her to feel pressured if she doesn't-"

"Edward! Don't you dare say that she doesn't love you back! She is hopelessly in love with you!"

"But-" I tried, surely Alice can't be right about Bella, I mean, she can't still love me as much as I still love her.

"But nothing Edward! At my party this Saturday, you are going to ask Bella to be your girlfriend, or so help me! You will not be a happy camper for the rest of the summer!" Alice screamed in my face.

Coolly I replied, "We'll see." Then I went up to my room and made sure to lock the door securely behind me.

The week passed by quickly. Everyday Bella and I spent every blessed free moment together. Unfortunately, I had to work most of the week, and by the time I got off it was too late to go see Bella; although, we did talk on the phone or online.

On the days I worked, Royce wasn't on the farm, and Rosalie didn't know where he was either. Friday night when I called Bella, she didn't pick up. It seemed odd, but I shrugged it off, but a few hours later I couldn't shake a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Grabbing my phone and keys off my nightstand, I ran out the door. Jamming my keys into the door to unlock it, then into the transmission to start the car, and sped down the road towards Bella's house. A million thoughts were running through my mind as my car flew down the road leaving a huge dirt trail behind me.

Upon arriving at Bella's, I practically ripped the door off my Volvo and leapt up the stairs frantically knocking on Bella's front door. Surprisingly, Bella opened the door after a moment and looked at me with a thoroughly perplexed look on her face.

Without thinking, I gathered Bella up in a tight hug. Silently thanking God that nothing had happened to her.

"Well, it's nice to see you again too." Bella said shocked from my strange behavior.

Slowly releasing my grasp on Bella I quietly said, "Sorry, I just had this bad feeling. You didn't pick up your phone tonight when I called…and I guess I just became paranoid. I mean Royce wasn't at work today, and I worry about you Bella."

Biting her lip, and looking so cute, Bella looked up at me though her lashes making me want to wrap her up in my arms again. "Um…do you want to come in? It's cold out here, and you're letting all the warm air out…"

"I really shouldn't. I mean, it's late and you're probably tired…"

"Edward, please. I need to talk to you about Royce." She spoke quietly looking down at the floor.

I lifted her chin to look up at me, put my arm around her, closed the door, and lead her to the couch silently.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked gently, "So, what do you want to tell me about Royce?" Slowly rubbing her back trying to make her more comfortable telling me whatever was weighing her down.

Slowly and quietly she responded, "Everyday while you are at work, Royce decides to 'grace' me with his presence around noon…sometimes later, staying for the majority of the day talking to me usually, but today…today he was different…" she trailed off.

Giving her an encouraging nod and giving her hand a small squeeze, she continued.

"Today, he came earlier than normal when I was out at the barn painting. He snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pushing me up against the wall. When I asked him about Rosalie, he proceeded to kiss me, push me up against the wall harder, and in essence…rape me…" she said, tears silently sliding down her beautiful face, her body shaking with sobs. "When y-you call-called tonight, I didn't pick up because I was still a mess on the floor of the barn where he had left me, beat up and broken."

At this, she couldn't keep her tears and sobs silent and began crying more. Instantly, I gathered her in my arms, holding her close to me and rubbing her back trying to comfort her and calm my beautiful angel down.

The only think running through my mind (besides how to help and comfort Bella) was how Royce could do this, not only to my Bella, but also to Rosalie! I mean, seriously, they are supposed to get married in just a few months. I have to tell Rose about this, she deserves someone better than Royce.

Bella brought me out of my thoughts when she snuggled closer to me, her breaths long and for the most part steady with sleep, whimpered, "Edward, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me! Don't leave me again!"

"Shhh, shhhh, everything is all right Bella. I'm not going anywhere, everything will be just fine, I promise. I love you too. I'll stay with you forever and always."

The rest of my night was spent cradling Bella in my lap whispering comforting sweet nothings in her ear.

_Sneak Peak into the next chapter:_

_BPOV_

_I woke up in Edward's arms sometime the next day. All the memories flooded back into my mind as if it had all been a dream, but dadly i still had all the bruises and cuts left by Royce. I felt so dirty inside and out. _

**Hope you enjoyed it! And please review! I know bunches of you are reading, but please review too! And for those who are loyal reviewers, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! it really makes my day to get a review, even one word responses to the chapter! Hopefully there will be another chapter up this week (before sunday) if if can get...20 reviews? Thanks everybody!**


	6. Flashback With Comfort

**Hey y'all! Wow, bunches of hits! It's very exciting for me! Keep it up…and remember to review! Really, it makes my day to even get one word answers from you all! **

**I finally got my computer back! YAY! *happy dance!* I am so sorry for the long wait, I feel bad…so you're going to be receiving two chapters today! I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own twilight. **

**Okies, so the songs for this chapter are: "Glorious #1" by Remy Zero, "Love Addict" by Family Force 5,"Attack" by 20 Seconds to Mars, "Grace Kelly" by Mika, "You Had Me At Hello" by A Day to Remember**

And without further a due, A Summer to Remember

Chapter six: Flashback with Comfort

Last time:

The rest of my night was spent cradling Bella in my lap whispering comforting sweet nothings in her ear.

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms sometime the next day. All the memories flooded back into my mind as if it had all been a dream, but sadly I still had all the bruises and cuts left by Royce. I felt so dirty inside and out.

Edward must have felt me stirring in his arms as he looked down at me and sweetly asked me if I wanted to tell him what had happened. Reluctantly, I nodded and proceeded with my story.

_Rolling my paint roller into the chocolate brown paint tray on the floor, I turned up the volume on my iPod so I could drown out all my thought and concentrate on the exceptional mixing quality and musicality of Remy Zero's "Glorious #1" along with the ginormous task of painting my new studio. Once the chorus began playing I quietly sang along. Eventually, the album finished, and I switched to some happy and energetic Family Force 5._

_As I was finishing up the wall I had been working on, and preparing for the next wall, two hands came on either side of my body, making it impossible to go anywhere. Slowly, I took out my ear buds, turned off my iPod, then hesitantly turned around never letting my guard down. While I was turning around, one of the hands came down and took the paint roller from me and carelessly tossed it towards the paint tray, landing with a squish in the paint, splattering a little bit on the uncovered floor._

_Finally facing the stranger, I saw it was Royce. He had been coming on a daily basis to make sure I was doing alright, which I found odd…just because he's engaged to Rosalie. Shouldn't he want to be spending time with her, or better yet, at work? Either way, I decided to be civil._

"_Hey Royce, what brings you to my humble abode this summer day?"_

_Putting his finger on my lips to silence me, he replied, "Shhh honey. I just came to make your wildest dreams finally come true."_

_Thoroughly confused, I tried to ask him what the heck he was talking about, but as I opened my mouth to ask him, he kissed me hard and forcefully, sticking his nasty tongue in my mouth. At the same time, he pushed me against the unpainted wall, rubbing his hands up and down my body, eventually going under my loose t-shirt. As much as I tried, I couldn't push him off of me. The more I pushed him the more he pushed back on me. _

_When he began unbuttoning my jeans, I knew all hope was lost. I knew what was going to happen, and I just continued crying, hot tears streaming down my face as he relentlessly violated every sense of purity I had despite my cries to stop._

_Every once in a while, he would stroke my face and tell me how beautiful I am, but every time he did, the tone of his vice expressed that he was just saying these things to drive his ever increasing lust._

_After what felt like hours, Royce finally let go of my, giving me a rough shove making me crumple on the floor in pure exhaust and pain. My whole body hurt and I felt dirtier than could have ever imagined._

_On his way out, Royce threateningly said, "Now if Edward ever finds out about this, trust me, you both will be living the most unhappy lives imaginable. So, let's just keep this betwixt you and me, ok sweetheart" Then he walked out of the barn with a disgusting smile slapped on his face as if he had some something honorable, and then I blacked out._

Edward hugged me closer to him as I finished my story, sobs shaking my body. We didn't talk for a long time after I finished telling my story; Edward just kept rubbing soothing circles in my back which helped calm me down a lot. The looming silence became too much to handle after a while, and I looked up at Edward to see his reaction (which I had avoided the entire time I told him what happened). His face was hard. His eyes held disgust, hate and so many more awful feeling for Royce, but as soon as he looked down into my eyes the only emotion I could see in them was…love? Yes, love; pure, undying, untainted, beautiful love, looking right at me. At that moment, he let out a deep breath (I'm guessing he had been holding), and asked, "Bella, are you-gosh this is going to sound lame and like I didn't listen, but-are you alright? Is there anything I can possibly do to help you though this?"

Thinking for a moment, I collected my thoughts and replied, "Just stay with me right now, and don't leave me. I couldn't stand to be alone right now after everything that has happened. Also, please don't tell anyone about this. I'm already new in town and I don't want then already spreading rumors about me being a slut or whore." Edward shook his head understandingly. "And one final thing let me tell Rosalie what happened. She has a right to know before she marries that disgusting monster."

Edward smiled warmly at me. "Of course I'll stay with you as long as you want me to be with you. Bella, I can't imagine what I would have done if Royce had abused you anymore than he had, and the fact that he left you unconscious…there are not words for how much that kills me. The fact that he can come and completely strip one of the most beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful, incredible girl's dignity and self-respect is beyond me. In my eyes, Royce doesn't deserve anything or anyone after what he has done to you, and what I'm guessing, others too."

Gosh, how can Edward be so incredibly amazing? I mean seriously, he always knows the right words to say to make me feel so much better about all of this crap that's happened.

"Edward…" I trailed off.

"Yes." He replied with a worried look on his face.

"Edward, I…I just wanted to tell you that-that I love you, and thank you for being here for me right now. You really have no idea how much it means to me to know that you're here, and that you're going to remain here."

Edward's eyes were lit up like a little kid on their birthday once I finished pouring out my heart. A beautiful, crooked grin formed on his face as he whispered softly, "Isabella, I love you so much! Surly you must know that by now! I would do anything in my power to have prevented what had happened. And now that it has happened, I will do all that I can to keep you safe and to make sure that something like this never happens again!"

I was smiling so big by the end of his little speech I don't think I have smiled larger in my entire life! Everything I had been hoping would happen since we reunited has basically happened…give or take a few things…like me becoming his girlfriend…and such…

After a moment, Edward had another flustered look on his face. Then he asked, "Bella, I know this probably isn't the best time in the world to ask, but-"

Just then, Edward's phone began playing "Grace Kelly" by Mika. With a sigh, Edward answered his phone giving me an apologetic look.

"Hi Alice….Yes, I'm fine…No-…No Alice, Bella probably isn't going to-…because-because, she isn't feeling well…yes, I know…ok, I'll tell her, but I'm not sure what or why I'm telling her." Looking at me, Edward said, "Alice wants me to tell you that she REALLY wants you to come to the party tonight, just for a little bit because she wants to introduce you to some of her friends. And she wants me to tell you that there will be plenty of food like salty pretzels, cheese-its, and frozen grapes, so you wouldn't need to bring anything but yourself."

I smiled at Alice's persistence, and while I really didn't want to face the world after all that had happened the past forty eight hours, I also didn't want people to think I was super unsocial and stuck up, so I reached out and took the phone from Edward (who, yet again, had a look of pure confusion on his face) and said to Alice, "What time should I get there?"

Sneak Peak into the Next Chappy:

BPOV

As Edward pulled up to the house, there were already a lot of people…or at least a lot of people's cars at the house. Getting out of the car, I could feel the bass from the subs coursing through my body, completely relaxing every part of my tense body; making me forget about everything that happened. Once I saw Edward looking down at me, I automatically blushed from getting lost in the warm tones of the bass.

**Hope you enjoyed it! And please review! I know bunches of you are reading, but please review too! And for those who are loyal reviewers, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! It really makes my day to get a review, even one word responses to the chapter! Hopefully there will be another chapter up this week (before Sunday) if I can get...20 reviews? Thanks everybody!**


	7. Hard Truths

**Hey y'all! Wow, bunches of hits! It's very exciting for me! Keep it up…and remember to review! Really, it makes my day to even get one word answers from you all! **

**I finally got my computer back! YAY! *happy dance!* I am so sorry for the long wait, I feel bad…so you're going to be receiving two chapters today! I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own twilight.**

**Songs for the chapter include: "I Like the Way" by Bodyrockers, "Starry Eyed Surprise" by Oakenfold, "Ni Freud Ni Tu Mama" by Belinda, "The Fallen" by Franz Ferdinand, "I Play Chicken With the Train" by Big and Rich, "Nth Degree" by Morningwood. (the songs were what I listened to when I typed this chapter, so they may not really relate as much like in the other chapters.)**

BPOV

As Edward pulled up to the house, there were already a lot of people…or at least a lot of people's cars at the house. Getting out of the car, I could feel the bass from the subs coursing through my body, completely relaxing every part of my tense body; making me forget about everything that happened. Once I saw Edward looking down at me, I automatically blushed from getting lost in the warm tones of the bass.

Before I knew it, Alice had burst out of the house like a bullet and nearly knocked me to the ground with a powerful hug.

"Oh my goodness Bella! You look soooo cute!" Alice gushed. "Ok, now the two of you need to come inside and join the party! Boat loads of people are already here obviously, and Bella I love you, but you have to meet some more people besides me, Edward, and Royce."

When Alice mentioned Royce, I involuntarily shuddered and Edward shot me a side glance to make sure I was ok. Putting a convincing smile on my face, I looked at Alice and said, "Well, let's go so I can meet everyone here."

An ear piercing squeal came from Alice as she grabbed my hand dragging me into the shaking house smiling like a crazy person. Edward followed closely, never leaving my side as Alice introduced me to countless people who I will never remember their names if/when I see them again. But I will remember a few of them, like the huge, teddy bear…Emmett I think his name was…yes! Emmet! He works with Edward I figured out.

When Alice walked up to him I thought he was going to squish her in the ginormous hug he gave her! Soon after Alice introduced me to the infamous Emmett, I received one of the bone crushing hugs, but it was a good feeling. I think Emmett and I will be spending some quality time together.

After Alice thought I had spent antiquate time with Emmett, she dragged me to another group of her friends. Upon walking up to the group, a girl with wavy brown hair (similar to mine) ran over to Alice and loudly exclaimed, "OH MY GOS!! Alice I cannot believe you put huge, salty, crunchy pretzels out in the open! And frozen grapes! Emmett and I are going to HAVE TO HAVE a grape toss contest with someone here!!! For serious!" **(A/N: If you have not read If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh by carmelinagunn, then you HAVE TO! My Beta and I have soo many inside jokes through that amazing story…and there will be a lot of jokes made that bounce from that story…so if you want to understand them (even though it really won't affect my story) then read the story…and it's super cute! I less than three that writer just to let everyone know!) **

Alice began laughing hysterically at the mention of pretzels. I looked at Edward with a questioning look on my face silently asking for an explanation. He just shrugged his shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Sarah and Alice are really close friends, they have more inside jokes and innuendos than anyone I have ever seen!"

I smiled understanding this completely, I had a few friends like that in high school and college, but we're all spread apart now.

"Bella!" Alice screamed in my face making me come out of my thoughts.

"Yes Alice."

"I want to introduce you to my BFFE!"

"BFFE?" I asked, thoroughly confused now.

Alice smiled, "Best Friend For-Ever! I know it doesn't make much sense, but Sarah and my relationship is special…like eating the paste special if you know what I mean."

I nodded still slightly confused by Alice's strange explanation.

"Anyways Bella, I would like you to meet Sarah! Sarah, this is Bella!" Alice said happily bouncing up and down as she did so. "I know you two will be close BFFEs like me and her!"

"OH MY GOSH! You're the infamous Bella I've heard about so much about over the years! Right?!"

Blushing, "I guess I am…" I trailed off.

"Yes, of course you are!" Alice said.

I smiled then asked, "But Alice, we weren't great friends before, how could you have said so much about me when you hardly new anything about me?"

Both Sarah and Alice laughed at my question.

"Alice didn't tell me anything; Edward said enough to let me know all about you! I practically feel like I know you already!" Sarah responded happily.

I looked at Edward, but only to burst out laughing. His face was the color of a very ripe tomato and he was smiling nervously at me.

"So Sarah, how well do you know Edward?" I asked, curiosity burning inside of me.

"Pretty well I'd say. He and I dated for a time, but we weren't really that compatible, and I had the biggest crush on his best friend Jasper." Sarah said smiling and motioning towards a tall, well built, blond boy. "The whole time we dated," she continued, "all he could do was talk about you, and while I'm sure you're an awesome girl, I can't have my boyfriend OBSESSED with a girl I have never met."

I had to laugh at that! "Edward," I said looking at his beyond cute red face, "Why in the world would you ruin a relationship by talking about boring old me to your, then, current girlfriend?" I asked innocently, dying for an answer as were Alice and Sarah.

"BecauseIstillreallylikedyouandnoonecouldcomparewithhowgreatyouare." He managed to mumble just loud enough for me to hear over the music.

I smiled at his embarrassed stance and gave him a hug, which he happily returned.

"You really are the only girl for me, you know?" he stated more than asked.

I looked up into his eyes to see pure honestly shining through his beautiful, green eyes.

Alice and Sarah's rather loud giggling brought me and Edward out of our momentary trance we were in.

"What?" I asked innocently; Edward's arms still around my waist.

Sarah and Alice both responded at the same time saying, "You two are so cute together!" Then they broke out in another fit of goggles.

After the giggles had subsided, Alice decided that it was time for me to meet more people, so we made our way around the big house, Alice introducing me to various people along the way. When we came to the kitchen I saw someone I could have lived the rest of my life without ever seeing again: Royce.

As soon as Edward noticed him, he put his arm protectively around my waist, keeping me close to him.

Alice, not knowing what occurred the day before, bounced happily to Royce and began talking with him. Edward and I slowly approached him too, trying to act as if nothing had happened. My whole body was tense, even with Edward right beside me. Royce broke eye contact with Alice as soon as he saw me standing there with Edward.

"Ah, lovely evening Bella! How have you been lately? I haven't seen you in a few days! How are the barn/studio changes coming along?" He asked a little too eager for my taste.

"I've been…alright. Very busy painting the barn." I replied coolly.

"Well that's good! Hopefully you can open it up to musicians soon!"

"Yes, hopefully I can. I just can't have any major distractions right now so I can open on time."

"Then you've come to the right town." He said confidently. "There are _never_ any distractions here, right Edward?" He asked with an amused tone sensing that I had told Edward everything and wanting to push his buttons.

"For the most part, I suppose so." Edward replied flatly.

"Ah! Here comes my Rose! Bella, have you had the opportunity to meet my beautiful fiancé yet?"

I shook my head no, not trusting my voice at the moment. Royce was doing everything in his power to make this the worst night of my-no scratch that-Royce was doing everything in his power to ruin my life and everything good and pure in it.

"Rosalie love, this s Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie, my fiancé." Royce said with almost a bored tone in his voice.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you after all this time! And please, call me Rose!" Rosalie said warmly.

"The pleasure's all mine Rose! Hey, by chance, could you show me where the restroom is? This house is so huge I think I would get lost if I tried to find it on my own." I asked innocently.

"Of course!" she said.

When I left, Edward shot me a confused look, but I told him to stay put, I had to have a "human moment." He was hesitant to let me go, but he did.

On the way to the bathroom, Rose and I talked about her wedding (which was in about a month and a half). She continued gushing about her dress and how they were going to get married at sunset outside, and while she told me all of this, I had what Royce did playing in the back of my mind.

"Rose, I have to talk to you about Royce." I said stopping her midsentence.

"What about him?" Rose asked nervously.

"Rosalie," I began, "Royce has been coming to see me just about every day once I arrived here-"

"Oh! He's so sweet isn't he? He's always looking out for everyone in the town-"

"Rosalie, Royce raped me last night." I said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"HE DID WHAT?!" She screamed.

_**Sneak peek into the next chapter:**_

"_**Rose, it'll be alright, I promise. I'm sure there are a million guys out there and probably some girls too, depending on which way you roll, that would love to date and eventually marry you. You deserve so much more than Royce! He's just a piece of scum stuck to the bottom of your stiletto."**_

**Hope you enjoyed it! And please review! I know bunches of you are reading, but please review too! And for those who are loyal reviewers, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! It really makes my day to get a review, even one word responses to the chapter! Hopefully there will be another chapter up this week (before Sunday) if I can get...20 reviews? Thanks everybody!**


	8. New Beginnings

**Hey y'all! Wow, bunches of hits! It's very exciting for me! Keep it up…and remember to review! Really, it makes my day to even get one word answers from you all! **

**So…I'm updating because my weekend is crazy! BUT IF I CAN GET TEN…COUNT EM, TEN REVIEWS, I'LL PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP THIS WEEK! So make me happy and let me have ten reviews! **

**I don't own twilight.**

**Songs for this chapter include: ****"Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood, "Your Love is a Lie" by Simple Plan****, ****"Lies" by The Pierces****, ****"Ruin" by The Pierces****, ****"Kill, Kill, Kill" by The Pierces****, and ****"A Love That Will Last" by Renee Olstead (if you can't tell, The Pierces are the best group for when you're mad and going through a break up! Great album! You should definitely check it out!)**

**And without further a due, A Summer To Remember**

**Chapter eight: New Beginnings**

_Previously:_

"_Rosalie," I began, "Royce has been coming to see me just about every day once I arrived here-"_

"_Oh! He's so sweet isn't he? He's always looking out for everyone in the town-"_

"_Rosalie, Royce raped me last night." I said quietly, looking down at the floor._

"_HE DID WHAT?!" She screamed. _

BPOV

"Rosalie, calm down for a second." I tried knowing this wasn't going to be a walk through the park kind of conversation.

"How can I? My FIANCE has cheated on me in the worst way imaginable! I mean, all cheating is bad but…When and Where did this happen?" She asked pacing in the bedroom we had gone into.

From there, I launched into the same story I had told Edward. After I was done telling what happened, Rose and I were both crying about what had taken place. She wrapped me in a giant hug apologizing for everything he had done to me over and over again.

When we had both composed ourselves, I asked her, "So what's going to happen? What are you going to do now that you know?"

With a deep sigh she replied sadly, "I'm going to break the engagement. After what he did to you, and I'm assuming others too, I could never love him. He's horrible. I mean, I had an idea he was being shady, but I never in a million years expected him to pull something like this." Tears slowly sliding down her face again.

"Rose, it'll be alright, I promise. I'm sure there are a million guys out there and probably some girls too, depending on which way you roll, that would love to date and eventually marry you. You deserve so much more than Royce! He's just a piece of scum stuck to the bottom of your stiletto."

At my crazy analogy, a small smile graced her face. After a few more minutes, we both collected ourselves and with another hug for support, we left the bedroom in search of Edward and Royce.

Once we found Edward, we asked what had happened to Royce. Hesitantly and quietly, he looked at Rose and told her that he had left with another girl.

Rose left soon after Edward had told her about Royce, saying that she had a lot of things to cancel and that she had to just get away from life for a while and let off some steam.

The party didn't die down till one or two in the morning. I ended up falling asleep on Edward's lap when we were talking on the couch. When I did wake up, I immediately hid my face in Edward's chest because the sun was too sunny. I felt Edward's chest moving and looked up to see him silently chuckling at my reaction. I scowled at him for laughing, but all that did was result in him laughing even more and softly telling me that I looked beautiful in the morning which made me blush as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"C'mon Bella, get up and help me make breakfast. I'm sure Alice could use some coffee after the night she had." He whispered in my ear.

Slowly, we stood up and advanced toward the kitchen, his fingers loosely laced with my own.

We began making pancakes, but as I was bringing over the cup of flour I tripped over air and fell causing flour to get all over! Not only did I get it on myself but on Edward too!

I bit my lip trying to hold back the giggles that were about to explode out of my at any second when I said, "Edward, you've uh, you've got a little something on your face."

"Oh I do, do I?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"Yea, you do." I said crawling back slowly on the floor as Edward approached me with a hand full of some strawberry topping we were going to put on the pancakes later.

"Don't you even think about it!" I said as he got a wild look in his eyes and smeared the jelly like substance from my cheek, over my lips and onto part of my neck.

"You did not just smear strawberry topping on my face!"

"I think I just did Bella." He said smiling at his handy work.

"You'd better get this gunk off my face, or get me a washcloth to get it off, OR ELSE!!!" I threatened.

"Or else what?" He asked leaning in towards me dangerously close to my face.

"Or else…or else…or..el-" I didn't get to finish my failing attempt of a threat because Edward's lips had come down softly on my own, getting some of the jam off. His lips were so sweet on my own. So soft and smooth, but all too soon he pulled away and looked me straight in the eye as I bit my lip, savoring the sweet taste of him.

"I'm sorry about that. I probably shouldn't have-"

"Edward, stop!" I interrupted. "That was a wonderful kiss. Please don't apologize for it."

He smiled. "Well, since you said please. And since I'm doing everything out of order, and this was not the way I was planning on asking, but Isabella, would you ever…possibly maybe, consider becoming my girlfriend? I mean I know all of this stuff with Royce is still extremely fresh, but I just can't stand to think of you being alone, and…"

I shook my head as if I were saying no and smiling as he continued rambling. In all honesty, I had been wanting to be Edward's girlfriend from the moment I say him starring into my living room window.

"Edward," I said looking directly into his eyes, almost melting right there as I said, "I would love to be your girlfriend…again." He smiled at that. "But this time, I expect us lasting for more time than a day. Deal?"

Instead of answering verbally, Edward wrapped me up in his flour covered arms and kissed my forehead, then my eyelids, then the tip of my nose, then my jaw bone, then finally he placed the sweetest most feather soft kiss on my lips that I have ever received. Making me melt at his sweet touch. He put his forehead on mine and smiled.

All of a sudden, Alice burst into the kitchen.

"Ed- OH MY GOSH!" She screamed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Finally! It really took you long enough to finally ask her!"

I looked up at Alice, my face turning a thousand shades of red as I realized that Edward had never gotten over me as I had never gotten over him. This realization made me smile.

Never looking away, Edward asked, "Yes Alice, what do you want?"

"Um…oh yea! Royce is on the phone, he wants to talk to you about something. It doesn't seem too urgent, do you want me to take a message?" Alice asked still bouncing up and down from excitement.

Edward looked at me silently debating with himself if he should answer or ignore the call. I smiled and gave him a nod, knowing he wouldn't say anything he shouldn't. Reluctantly, Edward let go of me and took the phone.

"Hello?...O hello Royce, how are you?...I'm fine thanks…But-…when do I have to be there?...As soon as I can. O, ok. Well, I'll see what I can do. Thank you for this opportunity. Good-bye." Progressively through the conversation, Edward's happy expression diminished to a grim outlook.

Once he hung up, I asked, "What did…Royce have to say?"

"Since I'm basically his 'right hand man', he wants me to take over starting now as he and Rose finish up some last minute wedding planning so that I 'feel completely comfortable' when they go on their honeymoon." Edward was clearly annoyed that he had to go to work today, but all I could think about was Rosalie and what in the world she is planning on doing?!

_**Next time: **_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_**(After Rose finds out about Royce leaving with another girl)**_

_**I wanted to kill Royce in the most painful way known to man the moment Bella had told me how he had violated her. In fact, I still do, but the quick satisfaction will of course just be short lived, and where's the pain in that? How will he ever learn his lesson if his punishment is short lived? **_

**Hope you enjoyed! And please remember to click that little button down there…and review! Thanx! I less than three you! O and a major shout out to my ****beta ****edward cullen rox mi toe sox**, **I wouldn't be able to function without her! **


	9. Can We SayDrama?

**Hey y'all! Wow, bunches of hits! It's very exciting for me! Keep it up…and remember to review! Really, it makes my day to even get one word answers from you all! I personally want to thank TwilightFanGirlForever96, eddieluver, ajmefamily, Twilight96, and choosemusic for reviewing! Ya'll are great, and I truly appreciate your input! **

**So…I'm updating again this weekend because…frankly, I love it that you all love my story and my hits went through the roof! So I'm updating now! And hopefully it will live up to your expectations! **

**Songs for this chappy: ****"Lies" by The Pierces**, **"Ruin" by The Pierces**, **"Kill, Kill, Kill" by The Pierces, "Belong" by Remy Zero, and "So Are You To Me" by Eastmountainsouth**

**I don't own twilight.**

**And without further a due, A Summer To Remember**

**Ch. 9: Can We Say…Drama?**

_Last time:_

"_Since I'm basically his 'right hand man', he wants me to take over starting now as he and Rose finish up some last minute wedding planning so that I 'feel completely comfortable' when they go on their honeymoon." Edward was clearly annoyed that he had to go to work today, but all I could think about was Rosalie and what in the world she is planning on doing?!_

**Rosalie's POV**

(After Rose finds out about Royce leaving with another girl)

I wanted to kill Royce in the most painful way known to man the moment Bella had told me how he had violated her. In fact, I still do, but the quick satisfaction will of course just be short lived, and where's the pain in that? How will he ever learn his lesson if his punishment is short lived?

Walking to my car after I found out what Royce had done to Bella, then leaving me to be with a frickin' tramp, I was…words cannot explain how pissed off I was! Tears were brimming in my eyes, but I would not let them fall this time, Royce doesn't deserve that satisfaction. But seriously, he was supposed to be my knight in shining armor, my prince charming, my other half, why couldn't I get this love thing right for once? This was the second engagement that has crashed and resulted in painful flames.

The first engagement was my high school sweet heart, how cliché right? He was the most perfect guy…or so I thought at the time. But of course, all good things must come to a tragic ending. He had a huge drinking problem, and tended to get abusive when he got really drunk. But love conquers all, and I was blinded by his faults. The night of our bachelorette/bachelor parties, he got in an accident. Everyone in the car lived…except for him of course. At least he died on impact…but then again…he's gone forever…

Then of course there's Royce; the cheating imbecile who not only ruined my life (for a time at least) but Bella's life too.

As I continued contemplating what I was going to do for revenge against the jerk, I walked into something warm and hard, sending me falling backwards, landing on my butt.

"Watch where you're going!" I screamed at whoever bumped into me.

"I am sooo sorry!" A pleasant, male voice apologized as they reached out a hand…more like a paw, to help me up.

I gratefully took the hand and looked behind me to see if I could spot any grass stains or rips in the new skirt I was wearing. After seeing the skirt was alright, I searched the darkness for the face of the person who knocked me down. Panic quickly flooded my body as I realized that this stranger could pull a Royce on me and-

"Hey Blondie, my name's Emmett! Sorry bout that. I don't think either one of us saw the other coming."

Gaining my wits, I quickly responded, "Who the heck are you calling Blondie, curly? I'm fine, no thanks to you." I said venomously letting my anger for Royce pour out on this stranger who I will probably never see again.

Putting his hands up in front of him, "Um…sorry?" Emmett tried.

"Right…whatever." I said before turning on my heal to walk away.

"Hey, you're not getting away that fast Ms. Diva." Emmett said as he grabbed my wrist making it impossible to continue on. " What crawled up your butt and died tonight?"

"My ex-fiancé." I replied acidly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Feel like getting anything out that you couldn't otherwise?" He asked with a sense of friendly, sincere concern.

Then without thinking, I told him the _entire_ story. About my first fiancé abusing my and dying in a car accident, Royce cheating on me with Bella, then leaving with a frickin' whore, my suspicions about him from the start, everything! By the time I was done spilling out my life story, I had stayed strong and not cried, but with the betrayal of one single tear, the floodgates opened and I couldn't keep it in anymore. Emmett pulled me onto his lap and gave me one of the longest most comforting huge I have ever received. The longer he held me, the faster the tears and frustrations came pouring out of me. Emmett rubbed my back and held my shaking body as I cried for what was probably a few hours.

After feeling like a complete fool for the umpteenth million time that night, I lifted my head from Emmett's now soaked shoulder, probably looking disgusting with make-up running down my face and my eyes all red and puffy, and gave him a weak smile of thanks.

He lifted his bear paw sized hand so that it was cupping half of my face, and with his thumb wiped away some of my tears. Then he brought up his other hand, and with the same feather soft touch wiped the remaining tears away. After starring at each other intently for who knows how long. Emmett whispered something inaudible to me, and then hesitantly kissed my forehead.

Warmth spread all through my body when he did this, a feeling of belonging, a feeling of happiness even after what Royce had done to me.

A while later, Emmett and I had parted way, but not without exchanging numbers and promising to have coffee of something sometime soon.

As I slid into my new cherry red BMW M3 convertible, the perfect plan to make Royce take an overdose of his own womanizing medicine formed in my mind like a light bulb suddenly going off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That next day, everything was in place. Reservations were made. The right phone calls were made. And Royce and my wedding had been moved up to today…at the court house, romantic right? Royce had actually been pestering me to move the date up and to have it at the court house since we were first engaged, so to say he was as giddy as a school girl when I called to tell him that I couldn't wait to be his wife any longer, and that I wanted to get married today, would be the biggest understatement of the century.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I carefully got ready putting on little make-up and a simple white dress; all the while smiling at how beautifully crafted my plan was.

The time came, and I made my painstakingly long journey down to where the ceremony would be performed. The ceremony proceeded like any other you have ever attended would until the official asked if anyone had any objections.

**A/N: *thinking to self* self…what would happen if I stopped the chapter here….naw…I'll be nice and continue…**

At the moment the official finished pronouncing the final syllables of, "Does anyone here object to these two being wed?" Emmett burst into the room, throwing open the door making it slam into the wall, scaring the living daylights out of everyone.

"Young man," the official began, "I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"Rose!" Emmett said urgently as he walked down the aisle fully in charge of the situation at hand. "I do!" he said happily to the official as he took one of my hands and kissed me on the mouth (which was totally unexpected!). "Don't you remember all of those great nights we had? How can you just forget about all of those times in my jeep? I will never forget them!"

"Oh Emmett," I began, "I could never forget how wonderful you were to me! How can I _ever_ expect you to forgive me for almost making the biggest mistake of my life?" As I said that my look was pointed straight at Royce.

"My love, I've already forgiven you for everything. Just come away with me forever!"

"That sounds blissfully perfect to me!" I said almost gagging and giggling over what I was saying at the same time.

With a peaceful look on his face, Emmett turned from me and let go of my hands, then turned to face Royce. His face going from blissfully happy to extremely furious in the blink of an eye.

"As for you," Emmett spat, the veins in his neck beginning to raise, "You can go and kill yourself for all I or anyone else on this green earth cares. You're a frickin' womanizer who doesn't know when he's got the best thing in the world standing right in front of him for the taking. I should have told Rose what you were up to years ago when you two started dating, but hey I guess I thought some pervs could change after so much time behind bars! Maybe the third time really is the charm this time!"

By the end of Emmett's little speech, Royce's eyes were about to pop out of his head and he had gone ghastly pale. Then Emmett roughly pushed Royce's chest causing him to fall into his group of witnesses.

With a triumphant smirk on his face, Emmett gave me his arm and we walked out of the court house.

As soon as we got outside, Emmett and I began laughing hysterically at what had just happened.

"Thank you so much for helping me out back there!" I said, trying to sound sincere in between giggles still escaping me.

"No problemo! I'd do it for ya anytime Blondie!" he said with a great big goofy grin plastered to his face.

Wiping a small tear from his eye (from laughing so hard), Emmett opened the door of his jeep for me to get into, and acting like the independent, vindicated woman that I am, hiked up the skirt of my dress and hoisted myself up into Emmett's huge, tricked out jeep.

Clearly impressed, Emmett closed the door behind me and quickly got into the driver's seat.

"Rose, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"That sounds good to me, what time?" I asked because it was still early in the afternoon.

"Now." he replied.

"Now?"

"Now."

"But, I'm in my pseudo wedding dress!"

"So, I don't care. You look beautiful, and you would have to dress up for where we're going anyways."

And with that, Emmett put the car into drive and drove us this mystery restaurant.

_Sneak Peak:_

_**About a week later**_

_Having Edward work all the time really sucks! I mean, yes I get to see him in all of his gorgeous glory, but now more than ever Alice is pressing onward to get the barn studio ready, and trust me, the first day working in there was painful…along with the second day…and the third, but once those days had passed I was ok with being in there again. Rose called Alice about her leaving Royce at the courthouse and walking out…which evidently was this huge mistake because Alice was planning the wedding…and I think you get the picture. _

**A/N: never again will I do rose's pov…ask my beta…this was wickedly hard for me to write! She had to help me out bunches! And I thank her sooo much for that! Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox, you save my life on a daily basis and I less than three you for that reason…and because you will eat pretzels with me and laugh uncontrollably about it lol. Alright, you all know the drill! Please!!! Review! Seven reviews and you get another chappy! I less than three all of you all!**


	10. Big News

**Hey y'all! Wow, bunches of hits! It's very exciting for me! Keep it up…and remember to review! Really, it makes my day to even get one word answers from you all! **

**So…I'm updating again this weekend because…frankly, I love it that you all love my story and my hits went through the roof! So I'm updating now! And hopefully it will live up to your expectations! **

**Songs for this chappy: "Cross Your Fingers" by The Summer Set and "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" by Jack Johnson**

**I don't own twilight.**

**And without further a due, A Summer To Remember**

Chapter 10: Big News

**BELLA'S POV!**

****About a week later****

Having Edward work all the time really sucks! I mean, yes I get to see him in all of his gorgeous glory, but now more than ever Alice is pressing onward to get the barn studio ready, and trust me, the first day working I n there was painful…along with eh second day…and the third, but once those days had passed I was ok with being in there again. Rose called Alice about her leaving Royce at the courthouse and walking out…which evidently was this huge mistake because Alice was planning the wedding…and I think you get the picture. But Rose also told us about how Royce was going to jail, and court for all the sick acts he had committed…the past FIVE years! But I must say, it gave me comfort that he can't hurt me or others anymore.

Then Rose told Alice and me some super exciting news! She and Emmett are now official! How awesome is that?! Evidently, after Emmett and Rose left the court house, Emmett had taken Rose to this awesome Cuban restaurant where they had really hit it off. After the restaurant, Rose went to Emmett's apartment and he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

Pretty fast if you ask me, but Alice reassured me that that's how Rose has always been, and that Emmett has loved her since he first met her…so I guess that makes things a little better.

Anyways, so Alice has been having these weird "feelings" I guess you could call them, so that's why she and I and sometimes others have been at this barn everyday from before sunrise till far after the sun has gone to bed. But at this moment, it is almost done! All the walls are painted. The recording studio is set…I'm just waiting on my beautiful Digidesign board (link of board on profile) and microphones to be delivered. Alice and I have even finished the loft! A huge brown futon and queen sized beanbags in fun colors, with shag rugs, Christmas tree lights being the main source of light and a few of my old electric and acoustic guitars made the room just about perfect! That and the huge sticky wall Alice made for me so I can take pictures of the bands with Polaroid's then stick them up! I can't wait for my first few bands so I can start my never ending project!

Alice and I were excited to the point of jumping up and down and squealing like we were little again when all of my equipment came in! In one day flat, the boards were up and running and the microphones, microphone stands, and cables (XLR and ¼ in.) were all put away. **(A/N: if you don't know what an XLR cable and ¼ in. cable are, it's cool, most people don't…I just do a bunch of music stuff so I know about all the different mics, cables, and sound boards :D) **

Alice, of course, wanted to have a party to show it all off, but with the thousands of dollars of equipment that I had accumulated over the years + bunches of people = me on a nervous breakdown. However, I did give in a little bit and allowed Alice to invite Emmet and Rose, Sarah and Jasper and of course Edward to our small party.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice busied herself with all of the final preparations for the party as I did some fine tuning in my studio, like getting wi-fi for my lap top and a few other little tasks that I always said I would do when I get a studio.

As I was busying myself in the studio, my cell phone began vibrating in my pocket. When I pulled it out of my back pocket, I didn't recognize the number on the caller ID, but answered anyways.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Isabella Swan?" A deep, smooth voice asked?

"Yes it is, who is this?" I asked a little irritated thinking this was going to be a survey or telemarketer.

"This is Jacob Black. My band and I are going to be in town, and I was curious to know if your recording studio is open yet."

Jacob Black…where do I know that name from? It sounds way too familiar along with the voice.

"Um…yes, it is open." I replied, excitement beginning to come over me.

"Awesome! Would it be ok if we stopped by tomorrow ad checked out your studio and recording style?"

"Of course it would be alright!" I exclaimed. "Just gimmie a call before you come over."

"Alright, sounds good to me." Jacob said happily. "Thanks so much!"

"No, no, thank you! See you soon, bye."

"Bye."

By the end of the phone conversation, I was about to scream in pure excitement of being able to mix for a band, famous or not. Sure, Alice is going to want to kill me because I opened the studio before the Grand Opening Party this weekend, but heck! This was work! Real work! And when someone calls you up, you can't say no to them, especially in my field of work!

Not being able to keep this great news to myself any longer, I called Alice and told her to call everyone because I have big news I want to tell them tonight and so I'm going to make dinner for everyone.

Confused, yet happy at the same time, Alice agreed and I told her the time everyone should show up. Then after hanging up with Alice, I called Edward.

On the third ring he finally picked up his phone, and before he could say anything, I practically screamed all in one breath, "Edward! A band wants me to mix for them! Actually, I don't know if they want me to mix, but they want to check out my studio tomorrow and listen to my style of mixing!"

"What?" Edward asked confused by my Alice like greeting.

But instead of answering, I just asked him another question."When do you get off work tonight?"

"Um…probably around five, why? And don't ask me another question for a response!" He said quickly.

Laughing, I said, "Because I'm making dinner for everyone! So, you'd better be over here around seven!"

"Yes ma'am." Re replied, probably with a smirk on his face.

"O! And don't tell anyone my big news! It's partly why I'm making dinner tonight."

"Alright love, I won't tell anyone your news because I really didn't hear what you said and because you asked so nicely!"

"Awww, aren't you sweet." I sarcastically crooned.

"Yes, yes I am!"

"Um…ok, well I'll see you later! Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Glancing at the clock, I just about started to flip out, it was already five thirty! Quickly running into the kitchen (tripping a few times on the way, but always catching myself), I grabbed all the ingredients for stuffed manicotti.

After everything was in the oven, I went up stairs and took a quick shower, then changed into something nice yet comfortable clothes, and dried my hair, throwing it up in a loose ponytail. As soon as I was done getting ready, the doorbell rang echoing throughout the house.

Quickly making my way to the front door, I swung the door open on its creaky hinges to reveal Alice, looking perfect as ever with a giant smile plastered to her face. As she came in, she gave me a quick hug then asked, "I was right wasn't I?"

With a big grin on my face, I simply told her, "You'll have to wait along with everyone else!"

"Beeeeellllllllllllllllaaaaaaaa. You know you want to tell me!" She whined.

"Yes…I do want to tell you," Alice's eyes suddenly lit back up, "but, you're just going to have to wait like everybody else!"

"Not. Fair." Alice replied as we walked from the entry way into the kitchen so I could make a salad and stick the bread into the oven. "Mmmmm," Alice sighed, "what smells so heavenly?"

"Spinach and mushroom stuffed manicotti." I said happily.

"That sounds soooo good!"

Ding Dong!

Alice and I both went to the door to see Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Sarah all standing there.

"Hey everyone," I greeted as they all made their way inside. As Jasper came in, I noticed the look of puppy love on Alice's face and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"What…smells…like…amazing?!" Emmett asked making his way to the kitchen.

"Your dinner." I replied giggling at his crazy reaction to the smell of food.

"_Please_ tell me it's almost ready!" He begged.

"I'm sorry, but it still has another hour or so to go." I told him as seriously as I could.

Emmett's face was priceless as he asked in a small, weak voice, "An entire hour?"

Laughing I told him, "No, it's almost ready. We're just waiting on Edward to-"

Ding Dong!

"Speaking of the devil..." Sarah said with a grin, holding Jasper's hand.

"Hey Alice, you want to get that?" I asked, knowing Edward would not be expecting her opening the door.

"No problem." Alice said as she bounced to the door and swung it open. "Brother!" She exclaimed as she jumped and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, causing all of us to laugh.

"Sister…" Edward said with much less enthusiasm, but still wrapping his arms around her for a hug while scanning the room for me.

As he walked in and closed the door behind him, I was putting all the food on the table with Rose and Sarah's help casually chatting. When I turned around, I started laughing at Emmett's state: mouth hung open, a little line of drool coming out and a look of love and desire in his eyes.

Rose glanced at him and smiled as she told him, "You'd better close your mouth unless you want to catch flies in there." And with that, he closed his mouth and wiped off the drool, faintly blushing.

Not paying much attention, and getting the last dish to put on the table, I felt two arms snake around my waist and a warm kiss be placed on my neck causing my breath to hitch.

"Hey love." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Hey yourself." I whispered back turning around to give him a kiss on the lips.

And as always, Alice interrupted us by snapping a picture in our faces then saying, "Come on you two! I wanna hear Bella's 'Big News'."

With a squeeze, Edward let me go. Turning around, I say someone had already brought the dish I was going to take to the table.

After we all had gotten seated and our plates full (some more than other *cough* Emmett *cough*). I had Alice hush the table, and then I began to share my big news.

Once I was done, everyone was really excited for me, and congratulating me. Edward had a happy face, but his eyes said something else which really confused me.

Eventually everyone left except for Edward, and I asked him about the weary look in his eyes at dinner.

"I'm just worried you know? What if this Jacob fellow wants to pull a Royce on you?"

"Edward-"

"I just don't want you getting hurt love." He said as he wrapped me up in a hug.

Looking up at him I asked, "Well, would it make you feel better if Sarah or Alice were here with me?"

"Yes," he let out as more like a sigh, "that would make me feel so much better about all of this."

"Mkay, I'll text them tonight."

"Sounds good." He mumbled against my lips.

And with that, Edward captured my lips in a wonderful, passionate kiss.

_Sneak Peek:_

"_Bella? Bella Swan?!"_

"_Jacob? Jacob Black?" I asked right back._

"_Bella Swan? The same Bella who tripped like none other in high school including graduation, who I dated, and who I taught to ride a motorcycle Bella Swan?"_

**A/N: Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox, you save my life on a daily basis and I less than three you for that reason…and because you share the same gutterific thoughts that I have. Alright, you all know the drill! Please!!! Review! Seven reviews and you get another chappy! I less than three all of you all!**


	11. Full Moon

**I NEED SONG RECOMMENDATIONS! IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE A SONG THAT GOES ALONG WITH THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME! AND MAYBE ONE FOR NEXT CHAPTER TOO...I'LL SEND YOU AN EXCERPT! **

**Hey y'all! Wow, bunches of hits! It's very exciting for me! Keep it up…and remember to review! Really, it makes my day to even get one word answers from you all!**

**I don't own twilight…BUT I do own Lorie and Sarah…which is exceptionally funny! **

**And without further a due, A Summer To Remember**

Chapter 11: Full Moon

**BPOV**

The next day around lunchtime, Jacob called saying that he and the band would be over at one o'clock. So I called Sarah (because Alice was busy), and she came over to hang out until they came. Even with Sarah's awesome gutteriffic company, the hour passed like a long unsuccessful date. Sarah and I decided that once the lease on her apartment ran out, she was going to move into one of the empty rooms here.

Finally, at one o'clock on the dot, Jacob and band rang the doorbell. Half running, half trying to stay calm, and completely looking like an idiot, I went to the door. Upon opening the door I gasped. Jacob Black was chatting it up with Quil, Embry, and Sam, all close friends from my high school years in Forks, who I haven't seen in years!

With a squeal of happiness from me, and a laugh of joy from Jacob, I launched myself at Jacob becoming engulfed in a giant, tight hug being swung around in a circle on my front porch.

"Bella? Bella Swan?!"

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" I asked right back.

"Bella Swan? The same Bella who tripped like none other in high school including graduation, who I dated, and who I taught to ride a motorcycle Bella Swan?"

Still laughing, "Yup, same Bella and just a little less clumsy than normal Jake!"

Giving me another bone crushing hug, Jake asked, "So how have you been all these years?!"

"I'm good, I've been super busy! How bout you? Have you all been?"

"We've been good. Busy as heck trying to finish college and make the band life work and progress. And believe it or not, I'm a happily engaged man!"

"Oh my goodness Jake, whose the lucky girl?!"

"Her name is Lorie, we met in college and really hit it off and now two years later, we're engaged!"

"Jake, that's awesome! Where is she? I really want to meet her, and share all of your embarrassing moments with her!"

"Trust me, she wanted to be here, but she needed to visit her grandma because she's really sick. But I promise that you'll get to meet her soon!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Um…" Sarah said awkwardly behind me.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Sarah…totally forgot about you for a second there!" I said apologetically.

"Thanks Bells, I love you too!" Sarah said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Jake, this is my BFFE Sarah! And Sarah, this is one of my best friends from Forks High, Jake."

"Ello!" Sarah said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey!" Jacob smoothly replied. "Anyways Bells," He said, directing his attention back to me, "Can we see the studio now, please?" His hands laced together like he was begging.

"Of course. Come on." I said as I closed the front door and made my way down the gravel drive to the barn.

"Um…Bells," Jacob started, clearly confused, "Why are we going to a crappy looking barn? Isn't your studio in, oh I don't know, your house or something?"

"Nope. You should know by now how I roll!" I said with a sparkle in my eye.

"Um, ok…" he trailed off.

After unlocking the billion and one locks on the barn door, I slid open the heavy door and flicked on the switch. When the lights came on, I walked in, but didn't hear any foot steps behind me. When I turned around, I saw Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Sam all open mouthed. Sarah was laughing at the surprised expressions because she had helped a little with the preparations.

"Bella," Jacob finally got out, "this is your studio?"

"Yes…." I trailed off. "Why?"

"This is a sick studio Bella!" Jacob said as he walked around looking at the equipment. "Digidesign board, top notch mics…Bella, how much did this all cost you?" he asked in awe.

"Well…Renee and Phil left me a fortune when they died. And I already had a lot of this stuff from being around it-"

"Hold up! Renee and Phil…"

"Are dead. They died in a car accident heading back home from a business trip. That's how I got this house."

"O…ok, I guess that makes sense."

"Yup, anyways, you all haven't seen the entire studio," I said opening the door where they would be recording and letting them wonder around. Then calling their attention back, I led them upstairs to the loft. All the guy's eyes lit p when they saw the guitars and giant bean bags…then dove forward to make themselves comfortable.

Once they were comfortable, I asked, "So, are you all wanting to do a jam session or just hear recordings of my previous work?"

"At this moment," Quil started, "I'm going to say listen because this loft is way too cool to leave."

SNAP! FLASH!

Smiling at her handy work, Sarah took a few more pictures of the band relaxing like zombies. As each Polaroid popped out and developed, Sarah quickly stuck them to the wall as I grabbed a few of my cd samples from downstairs.

Upon coming back into the loft, I saw the guys signing the developed pictures, then Sarah writing 'Full Moon' on one in her tall, squished handwriting.

"Cool name." I commented as I put the cds in the stereo. Almost immediately, the sounds from the recording began flowing through the room.

"Bella, these guys are tight. Who are they?" Sam asked trying to figure out the complicated drum patterns through the song.

"They were a local band in Nashville where I spend a lot of time. At the time, I was actually dating the drummer, but that didn't last long. But despite that, I mixed for the band the entire time I was there."

"That's pretty awesome. Do you remember what kinds of instruments they used? Or maybe strings on their guitars?" Embry asked.

"Um…I know when they did acoustic sets, they used Taylor acoustic guitars, and sometimes Marshall Amps, but besides that, I have no clue."

"Aww, ok." Embry said sadly.

"I bed I could call them this week and ask if you wanted me to?" I asked trying to cheer him back up.

"That would be awesome!!!" Embry exclaimed bouncing up and down on the futon.

"Dude, you look like a girl that has to pee when you do that." Quil said chuckling.

"So! I'm excited!"

"Still, that's no reason to bounce up and down like a giddy girl who just had the crush of her life asks her out via a check yes or no note passed in class."

At that, Embry stopped bouncing and sat still, grinning from ear to ear.

"Right," Sarah started, "so are you all going to have Bella mix a cd for you…or are you going to fail epically and go elsewhere?"

Striking his chin as if he was thinking very hard, Jacob, "Hmmmmmmed" then he looked directly at me and very seriously said, "Bella, before we say yes or no, I have to know prices, how long it's going to take, etc. also, I have to know that you'll be reliable and not lose previously recorded tracks, and not tell us one thing then not be ready by your or our deadlines."

"That's all understandable, and you have very good concerns that you have voiced." I began. "When I began in this field, I made a promise to myself that the client would make all deadlines, as long as there within reason. Therefore, you would choose your deadlines and I would make sure everything is perfect for how you want it. As far as prices go, I'll work with you on those because I'm still unsure about the going rates right now, and I want to be reasonable. So on that note, what do you say? Hire my services?"

_Sneak Peek:_

_My heart was racing waiting for Jake's answer, when he finally opened his mouth to tell me what his choice was, I involuntarily held my breath and my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to come out of my chest._

_Jake still had a serious look on his face as he said,_

**A/N: Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox, you save my life on a daily basis and I less than three you for that reason…and because you give me crazy ideas that make this story worth writing some days! **

**I know you all know what to do! Click on that little review button and make my day! Thanks so much! I less than three all of you who take the time to read and review this!!!!!! (O, and six reviews=another chapter this week!)**


	12. And So It Begins

**I NEED SONG RECOMMENDATIONS! IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE A SONG THAT GOES ALONG WITH THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME! AND MAYBE ONE FOR NEXT CHAPTER TOO...I'LL SEND YOU AN EXCERPT! **

**Great BIG thanks to: VampireLover343434, vtang, ellevee, PadfootObsessed329, and as always babylopez2008 (I less than three your chapterly reviews chica!) for alerting, subscribing, favoriting, and reviewing my story! W/o them, ya'll wouldn't be getting this update! **

**Songs!: "Shine On" by The Kooks "Faint" by Linkin Park, "Helter Skelter" by Dana Fuchs, and "All Will Be Well" by The Gabe Dixon Band **

**I don't own twilight…BUT I do own Lorie and Sarah and basically anybody that isn't twilight esk…which is exceptionally funny! **

**And without further a due, A Summer To Remember**

Chapter 12: And So It Begins

**BPOV**

My heart was racing waiting for Jake's answer, when he finally opened his mouth to tell me what his choice was, I involuntarily held my breath and my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to come out of my chest.

Jake still had a serious look on his face as he said, "I think that sounds good! You're hired." After he finished that short sentence, a giant, white smile broke out on his face.

"Are you serious Jake?" I asked, excitement and adrenaline pumping through my body.

"Yea, your style is really different, yet it captures all of the rock sounds that we like to emphasize." He said looking at his other band mates. "The only thing I'm concerned about is that the sound is going to be yours and not ours."

"Oh! You really shouldn't worry about that. Would it help to hear other bands I've mixed?" I asked.

"That would be awesome!"

Before I could get up to change cds, Sarah had already gotten up to do it, then sat back down next to Quil, and evidently, continued a conversation with him. The sounds of some of my first work came streaming through the speakers.

Jake looked at me and nodded his head to the music. "Good sounding acoustic Bells."

When the track ended, Sarah put on another cd. This band was another local band from college. When the track ended, Jacob said with a smile, "Most excellent Bells! When and where did you find these guys? Their sound is killer!"

"They were another local band. I think they called themselves 'Forbidden Fruit' or something."

"Hmm, tight name." Jacob said looking like he was deep in thought. "Are you still in touch with them?"

"Yea..." I trailed off not knowing where he was going with this.

"Bells…connect the dots." He paused.

"Jacob, I'm lost…care to explain yourself?" I asked still racking my mind for what dots I was supposed to be connecting.

"Bella," Jake said slowly like I was riding on the short bus, pronouncing each word carefully, "Our manager wants us to go on tour very soon. From what you've told us today, you know of other bands who also want an opportunity to make it large. In short, we want a few bands to open for us; we've already put out a few albums and have a small following. Do you think that Forbidden Fruit and…"

"Lion's Lamb." I interjected as he trailed off.

"…and Lion's Lamb would want to join us for a few months?"

Finally realizing that he wanted my old amigos to join him, my face lit up. "Oh my Lanta! Are you serious Jake?"

"Yea Bells, from what I've heard, the three of us would make a killer tour together!"

"That would be awesome Jake! I'll make sure to give them a call tonight!"

"That sounds like a plan." Jacob said with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Alright, so when do you all want to start recording and sign the contract and all that jazz?" I asked ready to start right that very moment.

"Well being as our instruments are at Lorie's parent's house, we're going to have to postpone recording until tomorrow morning probably." Embry said looking depressed.

"Hey Bells," Jacob began, "would it be cool if Sam and I came around eight to go over the contract, then Quil and Embry come around ten, and we start recording around ten-thirty/elevenish?"

Thinking for a moment about what he just proposed, I nodded my head yes then said, "Yea, that sounds good to me." with a smile on my face.

"O, and would it be possible to crash for a few nights when we're recording? Lorie's parents live about an hour out, and it would suck to have to drive that every day." Sam asked while getting a disapproving glare from Jacob.

"That's totally fine. My basement is yours to occupy while you all are recording here and when you not! And Jacob," I began, giving him a pointed look, "you'd better not object or give Sam any trouble!"

"Fine." He said sourly.

"If it makes you feel better, Lorie can come and stay too; the more, the merrier."

Jacob's face lit up at that, "Really?! She can come too!?!"

"Of course!" I laughed.

For the next few hours, we all sat and caught up some. Then around seven hey left, but only to be happily returning the next day.

That night, Edward and Alice came over to hang out, and I told them about everything that happened, from my planned phone calls to Forbidden Fruit and Lion's Lamb to Sarah's strange behavior with Quil that she refused to tell me about which I found odd.

When Alice heard about it, I could have sworn that I saw her eyes brighten, even though her face remained indifferent on the subject.

Edward, as I had predicted, wasn't happy that I invited Jake, Sam, Quil and Embry to stay here while we're recording. I explained the situation and told him about Lorie, but he still wasn't too happy.

Rolling her eyes over dramatically, Alice asked, "Edward, do you want me to spend the night…er most nights with Bella, or do you?"

"Alice we can't invite ourselves, it's rude!" Edward reprimanded, his brow wrinkled trying to make this work for him.

"Then what do you propose we do? Hmm?" Alice persistently asked.

"Alice, I'm not sure-"

"OH MY LANDS YOU ALL! You act as if I'm not even here! Jacob and band are welcome to stay here at anytime! Mi casa es su casa applies here! Now if you don't like it then SUCK. IT. UP. This is my house; therefore, my rules!? Got it?!"

By the end of my rant, both Edward and Alice were blown away. Fed up and not wanting to wait around for their response, I stormed out of the living room where we were, and stomped up the wooded stairs. Going to my room and slamming the door behind me with as much force as I could. I was livid! Why the heck is Edward being so frickin' protective? Jake and I have known each other since high school. Heck, he was one of my only friends in high school, same with all those guys in the band! Why can't Edward just accept that? Ugh, I guess I should call the two bands and see if they wanna tour with Full Moon.

When I called Lion's Lamb, I received the lead singer's answering machine first off. "Hey dog! You've reached yo home boi Ryan! Leave yo mess-age after the beep and I'll give you a ring back! BEEP!"

"Hey home skillet! It's yo home girl Bella. I've got a 'g' question I wanna ask you! So gimmie a ring when you've got a chance! Laters!"

Ryan always made the storm clouds in my life go away! He's the blackest white guy I know! I mean, he's blond haired and blue eyed with a hip-hop style. In essence, he's hysterical to be around which is probably why I love spending time with him, there's never a dull moment. Kinda like when I spend time with Emmett…

Forbidden Fruit was easier to get a hold of, thankfully.

"Hello?" Mike's familiar voice asked.

"Hey Mike?!"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh, don't tell me you've already forgotten me. Mike, that really hurts!"

"Bella?"

"How'd you guess?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because when I was thanking everyone at our last concert with you, I forgot your name and you had to scream it at me, and you used that same line." He said as if it had happened last week and not over a year ago. "What's up with you? We haven't talked in a _really_ long time."

"I know! I've been super busy! I'm currently living my dream, and have opened a recording studio-"

"OH! MY! GOSH! That's awesome Bella! When can Forbidden Fruit come and record with you?"

Laughing I said, "That's actually why I'm calling. A few of my friends from high school are beginning to make it big, and they were wondering if you wanted to tour with them."

"Bella, are you serious?" Mike asked surprised.

"Yea, they wanted to see what my mixing style was and how it could be diverse from band to band, and Forbidden Fruit was one of the example bands that they wanted to invite on tour."

"That sounds awesome! Who's this mystery band you can't shut up about anyways?"

"They call themselves Full Moon. They originate from Forks, Washington."

"For reals?"

"Yea, why?" I asked confused.

"They came here a few months ago and we all went to see them and enjoyed their rock/indie sound."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, they were awesome! But before Forbidden Fruit says yes to touring with them, you have to have us record our cd with you. Deal?"

"How can I say no? When do you want to come up?" I asked happy as ever.

"Well, all of us are hanging around here this month, so…would you care if we crashed at your place?"

"Not at all! Come on up! That would be awesome. I'm recording with Full Moon this week and maybe next, and then finishing their tracks, so it may take a while, but hey, it's cool with me."

"Sweet! I'll call everyone tonight, and we'll head up tomorrow…wait…where do you live now?"

"Frog Town."

"Really now? Frog Town?" he asked not believing me.

"Unfortunately, I kid you not."

"O well, just gimmie your address and I'll Google maps you, then be up probably tomorrow or the next day. Is that cool?"

"Yea, that's fine with me!" I replied happily.

The conversation ended soon after I gave him my address. "This was going to be so tight! Two of my favorite bands living with me for a few weeks, this will definitely be crazy." I said to myself as I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Bella, can I come in?" Alice asked timidly.

"Of course, come in." I replied.

"Hey…sorry about all of that, sometimes Edward and I can get stuck in our own little world and forget other people are around. I'm sure you know the feeling well." She said smiling.

"It's ok; I shouldn't have blown up on you all like that. I just have a lot on my mind, and one of my biggest pet peeves in the world is when people don't think I can take care of myself and make decisions for myself." I said with a small smile on my face.

"I know exactly how that feels. Try having an older brother who evidently 'always knows best' about every decision I have ever made in my life!"

"That would definitely suck, I'm sorry about that. Where is your charming older brother anyways? Shouldn't he be the one apologizing?"

"O, don't worry, he's next in line." Alice said with a smile. "So we're ok then?"

"Of course! All is well, no worries. And seriously, I meant what I said; you all are always welcome to crash here whenever you want!"

"Thanks Bella!" Alice said resuming her naturally bubbly self. "I guess it's time to send in Mr. I-Have-To-Have-It-My-Way-Meany-Pants!"

"I guess so." I said laughing and giving Alice a hug showing that all really was forgiven and forgotten.

"I'll see you later!" she said as she skipped to the door.

A few minutes later, Edward entered the room looking absolutely miserable. I felt bad because I knew this was partly my fault, but seriously, shouldn't he know by now what makes me tick? I mean seriously!

The bed sunk down a little more when Edward sat on the edge; still not making eye contact with me. After a few minutes of silence, it was just getting awkward, so I crawled over to where he was and sat beside him, still not saying anything.

After a few more minutes tat felt like hours dragging by, Edward took my hand in his and kissed the back of it and each finger then rested our clasped hands on his warm leg. Finally looking at me, he had to put my hair behind my ear because it had fallen as a curtain betwixt us.

"Bells," he sighed with his brown wrinkled, "you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do." I whispered.

"I trust you, and I just don't want anything to mess us up, you know?"

"Yea, I know."

"And I guess it's cool if these guys crash here. I mean you know them way better than I do, and you trust them. So I guess I should get to know them as well because more than likely, this week won't be the only encounter we'll have."

"Thank you." I breathed with a small smile on my face.

Edward smiled at me. "Relationships are about talking things through and compromising. Are they not?"

"You're right, as always."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "So…"

"So…"

"We're still together?" he asked nervously.

"Of course! Just because I get mad at you doesn't mean that I'm going to break up with you on the spot! I'm yours always and forever! You can't get rid of me that easily you know! You'll have to try a little harder!"

"I don't want to try to lose you. I've got you right where I want you." He said as he pulled me onto his lap and continued whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

_Sneak Peak:_

_The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my cell phone's annoying ringtone. Groggily, I picked up and asked hello, but it sounded more like, "Heolo?"_

"_Bella?" A chipper male voice asked._

"_Yea. Who is this?" I asked wanting my remaining fifteen minutes of sleep._

"_Eggzs! This is Home Buiscuit!"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox, you save my life on a daily basis and I less than three you for that reason…and because you talk to me at Starbucks and endure awkward nights when no one else will! **

**I know you all know what to do! Click on that little review button and make my day! Thanks so much! I less than three all of you who take the time to read and review this!!!!!! (O, and six alert dealios=another chapter up!...in all honesty…this story is going crazy! I just finished writing up chapter seventeen!)**


	13. Recording Shockers!

**I NEED SONG RECOMMENDATIONS! IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE A SONG THAT GOES ALONG WITH THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME! AND MAYBE ONE FOR NEXT CHAPTER TOO...I'LL SEND YOU AN EXCERPT! **

**Great BIG thanks to: Twilight96 for being my Beta! I less than three you chica! **

**Songs!: ????? PLEASE RECOMMEND!**

**I don't own twilight…BUT I do own Lorie and Sarah and basically anybody that isn't twilight esk…which is exceptionally funny! **

**And without further a due, A Summer To Remember**

Chapter 13: Recording Shockers!

BPOV

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my cell phone's annoying ring tone. Groggily I picked up and asked hello, but it sounded more like, "helommm?"

"Bella?" a chipper male voice asked.

"Yea, who is this?" I asked wanting my remaining fifteen minutes of sleep.

"EGGZS! This is Home Biscuit!"

"Ryan?!" I asked excitedly.

"The one and only!" He said proudly. "How ya doin' girl? Long time not talk…or see for that matter!"

"It has been too long!" I exclaimed as I crawled out of Edward's grasp replacing my body with a body pillow. "I'm good and livin' out my dreams. How 'bout you? Anything happening with Lion's Lamb?"

"Mmmm…Lion's Lamb has been writing and composing songs like no one's business, but no one wants to sign us a record deal. And the ones who are interested are all nubs that suck at mixing."

"Don't tell me you've actually tried some of the nube studios!" I gasped dramatically.

"Unfortunately, yes. Bells we're desperate to record, release, and tour again! We haven't done that since you were here! Do you have any desire to come back and mix for us?" he asked chuckling.

"Sorry, not really. But would you want to drive to Frog Town and record with me in my studio?" I asked really hoping they would want to.

"You have your own studio? Fully equipped with everything?!" Ryan asked disbelievingly.

"Yup." I answered proudly.

"How?!?!?"

"Mommy and daddy left me some money when they died early this summer."

"Oh."

"Yea…Anyways…I could help you out on your list of wants in life."

"Really? And how can you do that?"

"Well, I want clients to record and sign with me. And you know I have connections with other music companies to release the album. Then as for the tour, I have some friends who are up here right now who heard your album I mixed, and they wanted me to ask Lion's Lamb if they would like to tour with them."

--Silence—

"You still there Ry?"

"OH. MY. GOSH!" a bunch of voices said at the same time. "HECK YES! When and Where?!?!"

"Honestly, I'm not sure about the tour. They just mentioned it yesterday when we were talking. And as for recording, come whenever, and just hang at my place!"

"Oh my lands Bella! That sounds awesome! We'll get to packing!"

Laughing, I told them, "Just a word of caution: there will be two other bans staying here if you came right away. And while my house is large, it'll probably get a bit cramped. So yea."

"How many people? And how many rooms do you have?"He asked with a sense of urgency.

"Including you all and me, fifteen people and maybe their girlfriends plus your instruments! Whoever is recording at the time can keep their instruments in the studio, it's secure. As for rooms, my basement is open and finished, so there's bunches of floor space. Besides that, I have four good sized bedrooms excluding my own and a ding room and of course the living room."

"Count us in for where ever! We're coming up even if we have to sleep in our van!"

At that I laughed. They would pull a stunt like that. "Ok, sounds good to me!" I gave him my address and we bid goodbye to each other.

After I hung up the phone, I glanced at the clock suppressing a groan for not being able to sleep more, then jumped in the shower and got ready for a great day ahead.

Come eight o'clock, Jake and Sam were on my front step, duffle bags in hand. After putting their stuff in the basement, we sat down to breakfast and went over a contract and my deadlines.

A little later, Quil and Embry arrived and put their tuff in the same area as Jacob and Sam's stuff. Then we all went out to unload their stuff and put it in the studio.

As we were hauling in the drums, I asked Jacob where Lorie was because she hadn't arrived with Embry and Quil. He told me that she would be coming later because she likes to sleep in and she needed to do some stuff with her parents.

Once everything was unloaded out of the van, and I had set up each individual mic and mixed their in-ears, we finally began recording. **(A/N: when you're watching a concert and you see the ear bud like things in the musician's ears, they are called in-ears. In-ears are an individual mix for the musician that usually amplifies their instrument(s) and allows them to have the click of a metronome during the performance and hear themselves over the roar of the fans.)**

Each track was uniquely different, yet having the same common thread of individual and original sound that would make them shine bright in a crowd of tired, over-listened-to mainstream musicians wound through it.

In no time at all, the first few track were recorded and the guys and I were eating a quick bite in the loft.

A few minutes after we got back to mixing, the barn door slid open and Jacob's face immediately lit up. Without being told, I knew this was Lorie, just as I had imagined her; about my height, long dirty blond hair, warm smile, and comfortable yet fashionable clothing, similar to what I like.

I waved her in with a smile on my face and told the guys that we'll continue that song in a few moments. Jacob burst through the door and gathered Lorie in his arms placing a huge kiss directly on her lips.

After he put her down, he proudly introduced us. "Bella, this is my fiancée Lorie. And Lorie, this is my good friend Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you." Lorie said shyly and softly.

"The pleasure's all mine." I said trying to make her comfortable here.

"Love, would you mind if we finished up those next few tracks then called it a day?" Jake asked Lorie.

"That's fine, take however long you need. I brought my book and camera, so I'm set for at least five hours." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Alright, sounds good." He replied, then kissed her forehead and returned back into the recording room looking like an idiot smiling so much.

O…he is soooo whipped! I silently laughed at him for it. Soon, we began recording again, and let me tell you, with Lorie here, they sounded so much better! I mean, they were awesome to begin with, but they had so much more energy in their music! We braked again for a short dinner that Edward brought us; surprising me more than anyone else when he walked in with bags of fast-food.

During dinner, Lorie and I began talking and I figured out that she and I are really similar. Evidently, she had done sound for many years as I have, but ended up going into photography and film. Having Lorie there definitely made Edward more comfortable with the situation.

"Ok guys," I began, "let's see if we can record one more track, then we can call it a day. Sound good?"

"I guess." Embry said obviously tired from the long day of recording.

As we made our way back down the stairs, Edward snaked his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Would you mind if I stayed tonight and listened?"

"That's fine with me as long as you don't distract me while I'm recording."

"Mkay…whatever you say." He said with a smirk on his face.

Once everyone was all set and we were getting ready to record again, the barn door slip open and he silhouettes of five people stood there with the full moon shining brightly behind them.

**A/N: ok so in the upcoming chappys all the band ppl may get confusing. Here's who who and what they sound like.**

**Full Moon:  
Jacob: lead vocals/electric  
Sam: drums  
Quil: bass/BGV (background vocals)  
Embry: elec  
(They sound like The Boxer Rebellion)**

**Lion's Lamb:  
Ryan: lead vocals/acoustic guitar  
Austin: drums  
Jamison: bass/BGV  
Christian: elec  
Alex: cello/keys  
(They sound like Chiodos)**

**Forbidden Fruit:  
Mike: lead vocals/elec  
Eric: drums  
Jessica: bass/BGV  
Ben: elec/BGV  
Angela: keys/horn/BGV  
(They sound like Le Loup)**

**I know you all know what to do! Click on that little review button and make my day! Thanks so much! I less than three all of you who take the time to read and review this!!!!!! (O, and six alert dealios=another chapter up!...in all honesty…this story is going crazy! I just finished writing another chappy!)**


	14. Surprise!

**I NEED SONG RECOMMENDATIONS! IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE A SONG THAT GOES ALONG WITH THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME! AND MAYBE ONE FOR NEXT CHAPTER TOO...I'LL SEND YOU AN EXCERPT! **

**Great BIG thanks to: Twilight 96, you have officially made my day! Thanks sooo much! **

**Songs!: "Evacuate" by The Boxer Rebellion (There's an excerpt in the chappy)**

**I don't own twilight…BUT I do own Lorie and Sarah and basically anybody that isn't twilight esk…which is exceptionally funny! **

**And without further a due, A Summer To Remember**

Chapter Fourteen: Surprise!

**BPOV**

Squinting my eyes to see who was at the door, my face lit up and I ran out the door and jumped into the arms of Mike, quickly followed by the rest of the band, ending with everyone in a group hug.

"Oh my gosh! How did you all get here so quickly?! I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow or even the day after!" I asked, speaking so fast I was surprised they could understand me.

"Well, honestly, we only live six hours away. So we left this morning, got lost a few times, then ended up here like we said we would!" Angela said happily, her calm face stretching into a smile.

"This is so awesome! Ok, com**e** on in everyone!" I said, smiling, while leading them inside.

"Jake would you kill me if we didn't record that track tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea, that's fine. We've done more than I thought we would h**ave** accomplished, and besides, I think Embry is about to fall over. " he said tiredly.

I smiled at his weakattempt to be funny.

"Hey love, care to tell me who all these people are?" Edward asked softly in my ear.

"Of course, just wait a second till Jake and the guys come out." I told him absentmindedly.

"Mkay. Sounds good."

When Full Moon came out of the recording room, looking like dead boys walking, I quickly introduced both bands, then told Full Moon to go to bed before I have to carry them up there myself.

Once they left, I showed Forbidden Fruit around the studio.

"Bella, this place is great." Eric commented as he was looking as some of the mics and other equipment.

"Yea, so like when do we start recording?" Jessica asked looking either extremely tired or extremely bored, or a combo of both. I couldn't tell.

"Aww, Jess. Why'd you have to kill a happy exploration moment?" Mike whined.

Jessica just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, to answer your question, as soon as I finish up Full Moon's cd and send it off to their manager. Then we can begin on your cd. Are you wanting to record a cd of just and EP?" I asked.

"Um…probably EP. We have some new stuff, but it's best to do an EP now, then come back in a month and record a full length cd with you." Mike said smiling. **(A/N: ok, for all of those who don't know, an EP is an extended play cd. It's exactly what it sounds like…an extended version of a band's songs, usually done acoustic or differently than what is on the actual album.)**

"Ok, that sounds pretty good to me." I said with a small chuckle. "O! and you all haven't seen one of the best parts of this place!"

"Where to?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Follow me."

They followed me up the stairs to the loft, and had an excited reaction when they saw everything, immediately crashing on the bean bags and futon.

"This place is really nice." Angela complimented quietly, smiling contentedly.

"Thanks, my friend Alice helped me make it all happen."

"Alright, returning to Jess's question earlier," Mike began, "for a time frame, Bells, how long do you think it's going to be until _we _begin recording?"

"At least a week, maybe a week and a half at the most."

"Mkay, sounds good. Is it cool if we crash up here tonight? I think we speak for all of us when I say that we're exhausted!" Mike said yawing for emphasis.

"Yea, but only for tonight. I don't want you setting up a permanent residence here." I said giving them a pointed look saying I was serious about that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_We see each other from the corners of the room_

_I think that when this mess is over_

_Never make a move_

_When all I see is broken down to every size_

_I will remember how I got here_

_Love in every eye_

_I don__'__t remember if the rest are ever good enough_

_And I don__'__t remember if the rest will ever mean as much_

_And I don__'__t wanna say_

_If it goes away_

_And I don__'__t wanna try_

_You don__'__t have to lie _

"Awesome guys! Three more songs and then it's up to me to finish up your cd."

"Thank goodness!" Embry said with a sigh. "We've been at this for three days, my hands are killing me!"

"Aww suck it up! Think about when we go on tour, Embry! You're going to have to play every day for a few hours!" Sam teased.

"Yes, but I'll have a crowd cheering me on and adrenaline running through my veins!"

"Then pretend that you have a crown for these last few tracks!"

"Make me!" Embry stuck out his tongue, looking like a five year old.

"Bite me!" Sam stuck his tongue out too, making both of them look like idiots.

"All right, all right, all right, all right! Now freeze! You all are being ridiculous! Take a fifteen minute break, then come back. And Embry, be ready for an audience!" No matter how funny I found these situations, it got really annoying after a few days.

Confused he said, "Um…ok."

During the break I texted Alice, Sarah, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and grabbed everyone in Forbidden Fruit, telling them that I needed them to come to the studio for a little while.

Coming back from the house, the heat was like a sweltering weight on top of me. From behind me, I heard a car driving down the road. (Which really was a rarity in Frog Town.) Alice's yellow Porsche and Rosalie's BMW were speeding down the road, clouds of dirt and dust building behind them. A little further down the road was a silver jeep wrangler also making its way closer and closer to my house. Alice was the first one to the gravel lot, sending the rocks flying everywhere, soon followed by Rosalie, then Emmett who had Edward and Jasper in his car.

There was another car far off behind Emmett's. I didn't recognize it, so I didn't pay too much attention to it.

"What's the emergency Belly Boo?" Emmett asked as he closed the door of his car.

"No emergency, I just wanted you to come cheer on the band I'm working with. They have three tracks left to record and they're practically falling asleep. So, I need you all to be a crowd for them and cheer them on in between songs or phrases that we're working on. Is that cool, or do you hate me for asking you to come?" I asked hopefully.

"It's fine with me!" Alice said happily. "We've not been able to have your grand opening party yet so whether you like it or not, we're having it tonight! There are two-"

"Nope. Three bands here." a familiar voice interjected.

"Excuse me, three **b**ands here, and we're going to have a cook out, then all the girls are going to pile either into Bella's room or the loft and we're going to have a slumber party because you never grow too old to have one. Is that clear Bella?"

"Crystal. But we only have two bands there not three." I said confused.

"No, there's definitely three." Alice stated.

"There's Forbidden Fruit and Full Moon, Lion's Lamb hasn't come yet."

"Hold up!" Edward said, "There's another band on its way?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes." I managed to say.

"Please tell me they're an all girl band."

"Sorry, but they're definitely an all guy band who are insanely amazing!"

Edward let out a frustrated groan. "Bella, were you going to tell me this or just have me find out?"

"Honestly, I didn't think it mattered. They're all going to be paying rent while they're here, and they're all my _friends_." I emphasized.

Another sigh escaped Edward. "Ok. Whatever. Your friends, your rules, right?"

"Yea, something like that." I said mad at him for butting in too much again. Something's changed about him. He's not the same Edward I knew growing up.

"Hello?!?! Excuse me, but there are definitely three bands here not two!" the familiar voice said again.

Turning around, I could not believe who I saw standing behind me, smiling like I always remembered.

**A/N: I know you all know what to do! Click on that little review button and make my day! Thanks so much! I less than three all of you who take the time to read and review this!!!!!! (O, and six alert dealios=another chapter up!...in all honesty…this story is going crazy! I just finished writing another chappy!)**


	15. Bliss, For the Most Part

**Great BIG thanks to: Twilight 96, you have officially made my day! Thanks sooo much! **

**Songs!: "Painted By Numbers" by The Sounds **

**I don't own twilight…BUT I do own Lorie and Sarah and basically anybody that isn't twilight esk…which is exceptionally funny if you only knew! **

**And without further a due, A Summer To Remember**

Chapter Fifteen: Bliss, For the Most Part

BPOV

A giant smile broke out on my face as I launched myself at Ryan the moment I registered exactly who he was.

"Ella Bella! It's been _forever_ since you came down and visited home skillet!" Ryan said with his arms securely around me.

"I know Bacon, life has been crazy and now I'm recording and living out my dream and have all of my favorite people here with me!" I said as Ryan released me from a hug and Austin grabbed me into another crushing hug.

"Yea, it'll be good staying here with you girl." Austin said into my hair like he used to back in the day.

I smiled up at him, then remembered everyone else behind me. Austin released me from the hug, but put his arm around my shoulders as I introduced Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward to Ryan, Austin, Christian, Alex, and Jamison…also known as Lion's Lamb.

Edward's face was as expressionless as a dead person, but his eyes had changed from a bright, shining emerald green to a fiery forest green. He cleared his throat, and shot daggers at Austin, but neither one of us moved a muscle. What _is_ his problem?

Alice, sensing the tension around us, piped up and said, "Where's Sarah? Don't tell me you didn't invite her!" Her panicked voice barely covered up her curiosity.

"I texted her, but she just said 'k'." I said taking out my phone and pointing for emphasis.

Alice gave me a skeptical look but at the moment, Sarah's _gorgeous_ Aston Martin V12 Vanquish pulled into the gravel lot. She quickly cut the engine and _tried_ to get out of the car. (Tried being the key word) Upon opening her door and stepping out, she lost her footing and began falling. Thankfully, Jamison was standing nearby and was able to catch her. I guess it turns out I'm not the only clumsy one!

Sarah, once she realized the gravel wasn't going to kill her today, opened her eyes and looked up at Jamison who was smiling down at her.

"Hey." he said coolly.

"Hey." she replied back. "Um…can you let go of me?" she asked, quickly glancing at Jasper.

"Yea, sorry. You ok?"

"I'm fine. It wouldn't have been the first time I've fallen today." Sarah said with a smile, closing the door of her car and walking over to be with Jasper.

"You ok babe?" he whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"I'm fine." She looked up at him with a smile plastered to her face in pure bliss.

"Anyways…" Alice began, "Welcome Sarah. I was just telling everyone that tonight will be Bella's Grand Opening. There will be a cookout then all the girls here will pile either in Bella's room or the loft, NO BOYS ALLOWED! Ok?"

Sarah shrugged, "Yea that sounds fine Alice." she said, not really caring.

"Humph." Alice said crossing her arms across her chest unconsciously giving us the infamous Alice Puppy Pout.

"Ok. Well this is fun and all, but I need to finish up Full Moon's album, so please follow me." I said leading them to my studio.

"Bells!" Ryan exclaimed, his eyes wide with awe. "This place is the shiz!"

"Thanks Ry. Alice and I worked our butts off to make this place up to date yet timelessly classic."

"Well, you definitely pulled it off." Austin whispered in awe of the place behind me.

A warm blush crept up my cheeks. Edward of course noticed, and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well hello there." I said surprised by his unexpected gesture.

"We need to talk, soon." Edward quietly whispered in my ear. I was immediately worried, but curious. Was everything ok?

Putting on the fake happy face I had perfected over the years, I got comfortable on Edward's lap and got everyone to be quiet.

"Ok, Full Moon has a few more songs to record, and because some people need a little energy, I brought _all_ of you in here to enjoy a free mini show." I said wanting to finish this up and talk to Edward.

"Tight! What do we need to do Bells?" Austin asked enthusiastically.

"Just act like a regular audience at a concert would. I'll put a m**i**c out so that they can hear you. And above all else, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE TOUGH EITHER ONE OF MY SOUND BOARDS! You'll screw everything up! Got it?" I said sternly giving Emmett and Ryan pointed looks.

"Ok! Can do Belly-Boo." Emmett said with a smile as I set up the mic and handed out sheets or paper with the lyrics printed on them.

Coming back to my board, Edward was still sitting in my chair, so I sat on his lap and put on my ghetto headphones. Then put Full Moon's audience in their in-ears and made sure everything was set. Then we began recording.

The song went better than I could have ever imagined! Everyone didn't begin to sing till the second verse of the song making it sound really different than any of the previously recorded tracks. Then at different parts, the girls would sing more back-ups while the guys completely dropped out then gradually came back in. Even though it was all improve for the songs, the back-ups did an insanely awesome job!

Full Moon was more hyped up than I have ever seen them in the studio. They were obviously energized by the sight of a "live audience", and wanted to show their stuff. Surprisingly, we finished before I thought we would.

Coming out of the studio, Embry attacked me in a hug. "Oh my gosh Bella! That made everything so much better! That was so awesome, and they were even singing along. You have to make at least one of those tracks with everyone in it! You recorded them too, right?" He pulled back and looked at me, his brow wrinkled worried I hadn't recorded them. I laughed at his overreaction.

"Of course! What kind of sound technician would I be if I didn't?"

"A very bad one, that's for sure." Embry said with a smirk as he released me.

I punched him in the arm, which only resulted in Jacob doubling over laughing and everyone else letting out small giggles as Embry rubbed his sore arm.

"Jake you cool with me giving you all major backup singers on a track or two?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, just let me or Sam listen first to make sure it's good." Jake replied with a smile still on his face.

"Kay, sounds good."

"Ok, now that that's done and we're all together, boys go to the store and buy hamburgers, hot dogs, chips, dips, condiments, buns, desserts charcoal, and anything else you all may want for a cookout. While you're gone, the girls and I will get the house ready. Ok?" Alice asked bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yea sounds good, but can you dismiss Jasper and I, we need to talk for a few minutes?" Sarah asked giving Alice the same puppy dog pout that Alice used.

"Girl, I taught you that put!" Alice said giving Sarah a Z-snap. "But you may go and chat."

"Thanks chica." Sarah said with a grateful smile as she ran over to Jasper, and grabbed his hand.

"Hey sis, Bella and I need to be excused as well." Edward said, giving Alice a look that would make anyone say yes out of knee knocking fear.

"Yea sure. I just get to surprise Bella then!" Alice said happily, her voice quickly cresendoing as the gears in her mind began turning faster and faster.

Great. "Alice, don't go crazy." I warned her as Edward took my hand and led me out of the barn.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep pace with Edward's lengthy stride.

He didn't respond. He only walked faster into one of the fields by my house.

"Edward , where are you taking me?!" I demanded; what was his _problem?___

He abruptly stopped and said, "Right here." Then sat on the ground, pulling me down with him.

_Sneak Peak Time!_

"_Oof. Thanks for the warning. Now, what is this all about Edward?"_

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, he slowly brought his head up so he could look at me. His eyes were a dark, dark olive green and his face was hard and expressionless._

_Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he sat quietly, "Bella, what's going on?"_

_Confused I asked, "What do you mean?"_

**A/N: Hey! Click on the review button! I know you want to give me your opinions! And please, if you have any suggestions for things to come in the chapters give me your ideas and I'll see what I can do…I'm having some serious writers block right now! Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day! I less than three all of you! **


	16. All News Is Bad News

**Oh my goodness you all! You never cease to amaze me! I've received so many PMs and alerts that I can't help but smile! Thank you to ALL who have reviewed, subscribed, added me to your favorites and jazz! It really means a lot to me! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! **

**As always, request songs! If you're interested in submitting a song let me know, and I'll email you part of the chapter that needs a song! **

**The song(s) fort this chapter are whatever you consider depressing and break-upy. **

**Without further a due, A Summer To Remember! **

**Chapter Sixteen: All News is Bad News**

**BPOV**

"Oof!" I breathed out, putting my hands out behind me instinctively. "Thanks for the warning. Now, what is this all about Edward?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he slowly brought his head up so he could look at me. His eyes were a dark, dark olive green and his face was hard and expressionless.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he sat quietly, "Bella, what's going on?"

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Dang-it Bella! You know what I mean!" his voice rising in anger and frustration. "What's going on with Austin and Ryan and Jacob and all of those other guys!?!? You cling to them like gum in someone's hair! And vice-versa!"

"They're like my best friends Edward. Believe it or not, I made friends after I left Florida and you!" My voice was rising just as much as his was. "I dated Austin and Jake, but if you haven't heard, Jake's engaged to Lorie and Ryan recently got married! As for Austin, he's always been one of my best friends, and we've always had a huggie, kiss ok the cheek relationship! If you're now ok with them I'm sorry, but that's just the way it's going to be!" I was livid.

"I'm not ok with all of if! You're my girlfriend, not Austin's or anyone else's here!" he cried out, equally as mad.

"Well then what do you want me to do about it? Lose business and not mix for them? Lose all communication with these amazing people and kill strong relationships?!"

"Yea…I guess I am…" he trailed off.

"Are you joking?!" I asked amazed that he would act so selfish.

"No, not at all." He said not hesitating.

"You've changed, you know that?" My voice sounded distant to me, but I knew it was only a quiet whisper. There was no trace of tears, though; only disbelief.

"No, I haven't changed that much, it's you who have changed." He roared at me, comparatively vicious to my soft murmur.

"Oh, and how have I changed?" I asked my vice cold and challenging.

"You're basically throwing yourself at guys when you have a boyfriend-" Was he kidding me?! They were my friends! The very best friends I had!

"Oh, so now you're calling me a whore?"

"I suppose I am." He stated clearly and confidently.

"Example A of how you've changed! You used to be the prime example of what the perfect guy could be like, but now you're always jealous and overly protective, Edward. These guys are like brothers to me! Why would I choose something that's ok when I have the best out there...or so thought."

"Well make your choice Bella, me or them?" By the look in his olive green eyes, he was straight up serious.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" My brow scrunched up in disbelief.

He nodded his head yes.

"Them."

"Ok. That works, thank you Bella for your time. Good-bye." He said calmly, his voice cold and business like, as though he was firing an employee instead of breaking up with his girlfriend. He slowly got up and walked away.

I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore. A hot tear ran down my face; I wiped it away quickly. If Edward saw me again, I didn't want him to see me broken; I wanted him to see a strong and independent Bella. I got up and went back to the house in a daze. I went up to my room and sat on my bed. Everything I had once wanted was gone, and not only did I even want him anymore, but honestly, I don't think we'll be as close as were ever have been. All sources of trust have been broken from that one conversation.

There was a soft knock on the door, then Alice peeked her spiky head inside.

APOV

The party plans were going well. The decorations were up and the guys were on their way back home with the food.

Edward and Bella had been gone for about an hour, same with Sarah and Jasper. Mmmm, Jasper…I love that boy so much! But Sarah is all a best friend could ever be! Ugh, the world is cruel! But I believe that everything has its own season for happening in.

The front door swung open and Bella came in. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were all red and puffy. She went upstairs without even making a comment about the party stuff. Edward better not have screwed this up! He's been acting like an idiot more so lately than usual, especially around Bella.

I tiptoed up the stairs then knocked on Bella's door and peeked inside to see Bella just sitting on her bed. I came inside, closing the door behind me and sat down beside her. After what seemed like forever, she just broke down and began crying again. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her even though I had no clue what was wrong.

Bella cried for at least an hour in my arms, then straightened herself up and rubbed the tears from her eyes and face.

"Thanks Alice." Bella said sniffing and trying to control her breathing, succeeding only partially.

"No problem girl. Care to tell me what happened?" I asked, my curiosity bursting at the seams, but careful to not push it.

"Um…Edward and I broke up. He told me to choose him or the band guys which means no mixing which equals no dream…" She trailed off sadly. I knew who she chose.

"And I'm guessing you chose your boys?"

"Yea, and Edward just kinda blew everything up about Austin, Ryan and Jacob." Bella said still sniffing a little bit.

I handed her the Kleenex box which she gladly accepted.

"Are you still up for a party tonight?" I asked, my hopes beginning to fall.

"You've worked too hard on this thing to cancel it at the last minute. Just one condition." I was shocked, but happy. A party was exactly what Bella needed!

"And the condition is?!?" I asked bouncing on the bed.

"That it's girls and guy together until we pass out from exhaustion!" Bella said with a smile, her red, puffy tear-face already fading.

"Sounds good to me!" I cried happily, flinging my arms around Bella's neck.

"And besides that, I need a distraction, and 'my boys' are usually just the thing to make the world right and sunny again." She mumbled into my hair as she hugged me back.

"I'm so excited! Ok, time to choose your clothes and get you ready!" I said happily.

"Ugh Alice, just choose whatever, I really don't care at this moment. Just let me go barefoot." Bella said lying down on the bed and closing her eyes. I tilted my head looking at my friend as if she was crazy; it was just so strange to not care about fashion....

I jumped up off the bed and bounced to Bella's closet. Upon opening it, I gasped. "Bella…"

"Yes Alice, what is it?"

"Did you buy all of these clothes?" I asked looking at all the colors, cuts, styles, sparkle, patterns and everything and ANYTHING else imaginable.

"Yea…why?" Bella asked walking over to the closet.

I attacked her in a hug. "BELLA THIS IS BETTER THAN MY CLOSET ON ANY GIVEN DAY! WE HAVE TO SHOP TOGETHER REALLY, REALLY SOON!"

"Gosh Alice, you don't have to scream! This closet was built after many years of searching for the perfect 'me' pieces." Bella screamed back, softer, of course.

"And oh my goodness! It has so paid off!" I exclaimed, emphasizing the 'so'.

Chuckling, Bella said, "Yeah, I know."

"So why do you always dress so casual? You have so much cute stuff!"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't think about it." Bella shrugged indifferently, ignoring my look.

"Well you're going to start!" I squealed reaching for some cute low rise gray, plaid, cargos, and a royal blue short sleeved v-neck and some black flip-flops. This look was just so Bella!

"You know me well Alice." Bella said grabbing a maroon cami to go under the shirt. "This is one of my favorite outfits!" She said smiling.

BPOV

AFTER Alice came in and talked to me everything seemed better. Yes, there was a vacant space for rent in my heart, but hopefully tonight there will be enough distractions around so that I'll temporarily forget about it.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Come in." I yelled as I finished twisting my pony tail holder in my hair making a loose bun.

"Hey." Sarah said quietly as she entered the room.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked kind of nervous as she looked around.

"Of course, what's up?" I asked sitting down in my butterfly chair in the corner.

"Um…" Sarah began as she walked across the room and sat down in the vintage yellow chair, "…it's about Jasper." She said slowly.

"What about Jasper?" I asked. Please don't let this be bad news! One relationship problem a day was enough for me! I love her, but honestly, I don't know how I'm going to give her advice when I'm already broken.

"Well, it's really about both of us." She began. Yup, this isn't going to be the rainbows and sunshine I'm really wanting.

Sneak Peak:

_**Sarah's POV**___

_I couldn't think coherently as I made my way to Bella's room after talking to Jasper. Basically, my thoughts sounded like Yoda (__from Starwars) __talking. I quickly knocked three times on Bella's door,__ feeling strangely stupid as I stood in the doorway. I twisted the glass knob and__ entered when she __granted__ me permission._

_"Hey." I said lifelessly __as I crossed the floor._

_"Hey." Bella __answered quietly._

_"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked my voice shaking __as I looked about the room._

_"Of course, what's up?" __She moved over to a butterfly chair in the corner of her room._

_"Um…" I began, fidgeting with the colorful bracelets on my wrist and came to sit by Bella __in the vintage yellow chair__. "It's about Jasper." __I admitted._

**A/N: HUGE shout out to my Beta's: Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox and Edward'sDarkAngel. Without these amazing people these chapters wouldn't be what they are when you read them!**

**Also…review! Please! I'm not lying when I say that it makes my day to hear what you think or to get an alert. As usual, six alerts results in another chapter! Thanks so much! I less than three y'all! ~LiveAndDontRegretIt**


	17. Slap On a Happy Face, pt I

**You all continue to rock my world on a daily basis! Keep up the reviews, PMs, and alerts! They make me smile!**

**Songs for this chappy are: "100 Years" by Five for Fighting and "Love Affair" by Regina Spektor**

**Shout out to Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox and Edward'sDarkAngel! They are the best betas a girl could ask for! **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Without further a due, A Summer To Remember**

**Chapter Seventeen: Slap On a Happy Face, pt I**

**Sarah's POV**

I couldn't think coherently as I made my way to Bella's room after talking to Jasper. Basically, my thoughts sounded like Yoda (from Star Wars) talking. I quickly knocked three times on Bella's door. I twisted the glass knob and entered when she granted me permission.

"Hey." I said lifelessly as I crossed the floor.

"Hey." Bella answered quietly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked my voice shaking as I looked about the room.

"Of course, what's up?" She moved over to a butterfly chair in the corner of her room.

"Um…" I began, fidgeting with the colorful bracelets on my wrist and came to sit by Bella in the vintage yellow chair. "It's about Jasper." I admitted, biting my lip nervously.

"What about Jasper?" Bella asked almost _nervously, _though I didn't know why.

"Well, it's really about both of us…" I trailed off.

"Are you pregnant?!?! Did this happen when you all chatted this afternoon?" She looked panicked, but - thank goodness - kept her voice down.

"Yes Bella, my ego's prego!" I said with heavy sarcasm. "No, I'm not pregnant, but it is what we talked about this afternoon."

"Care to share? I don't think I can guess all that happened."

"Ok, so we both went into the loft above the studio and I told him I received a job offer this week from Boeing-" I started nervously, but got cut off.

"That's awesome! Congratulations!" Bella interjected happily.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "Anyway, Boeing is in Seattle…"

"Oh." Understanding dawned on her face.

"Definitely an oh."

"So, what's going to happen with you and Jasper?" Bella asked quietly.

"Well, neither one of us want to break up, so we've decided to try to make a long distance relationship work, and while we both know it will be incredibly hard, we love each other too much to say good-bye and break up right now. But just having to be apart is going to be incredibly hard. I mean, it'd be like if you and Edward broke up. It just wouldn't be right."

"Yea." Bella said focusing on a spot on the floor, not meeting my eyes.

"Wait, did you two…?" I trailed off, a bit of panic leaking into my voice.

"Yea. That was what our talk was about." She said sadly.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I am so sorry! I mean, here I am telling you about how hoard it's going to be to leave for a few months, and you and Edward broke up! Are you ok chica?" I asked concerned about my friend, and appalled by my insensitivity.

"I'm fine. I'd rather not talk about it and just have a good time tonight at the party." She raised her eyes to meet mine and her voice held an undertone of extreme sadness.

"Ok, but know, I'm here for ya chica…if you need me to beat him up, you know I will!" I smiled at her; I was being completely honest.

"Yea, I know, thanks so much for that." Bella said with a chuckle and got up out of her chair and touched up her makeup.

"Hey, do you know when the party is starting?" She called from the mirror.

"Um…not really. Alice didn't tell me…she was in her party planning mode as you know so I tried not to interfere." I said with a chuckle.

"Yea, I suppose so." Bella said with a smile. "You ready to grace everyone with our presence?"

"Of course darling!" I smiled back we hooked our arms and walked out of the room.

**BPOV**

Sarah had really shocked me with her news, but I'm glad that she and Jasper can work everything out. Making our way to the top of the staircase, arm in arm, we saw that the party was beginning to really start, the music throbbing and people dancing. Alice had really out done herself on this.

"This is tight!" Sarah said going down the stairs.

"I know! Alice did a fantastic job!" I gushed.

"Indeed!"

"Well thank you kindly girls." Alice sang from beside us, making me and Sarah jump.

"Anytime!" Sarah and I responded in unison then looked at each other and began laughing.

"M'lady." Jasper said appearing next to Sarah holding out his hand, his southern accent making a rare appearance.

"Hey Jazzy." Sarah said taking his hand willingly and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Care to dance?" he asked sweetly.

"Um…" She looked around nervously and then back down to her feet. We were both infamously clumsy.

"There's a dance floor outback, and I promise I won't let you trip." Jasper whispered in her ear.

"Ah, ok. I'd love to Jazzy." Sarah said with a smile.

After the lovebirds flew the coup, I asked Alice, "Ali, did you remembers to lock up my studio?"

With a guilty look on her face, Alice shook her head no.

"Alllllllllliiiiiiiiiii!" I whined.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm going to go lock up them." I said grabbing my keys from the bowl by the backdoor and pushing open the screen door onto the porch.

Upon opening the door, I bumped into someone. I stumbled back, but managed not to fall completely. "Oh sorry!" I quickly said looking up to see Austin smiling down at me. "Oh, hey there!"

"Hey girl! Where'd you run away to after the recording session?" He asked cheerfully as he started walking with me to the barn.

"I had to talk to Edward about some stuff." I told him, my voice not quivering as I expected it to be after what had happened.

"Everything ok with you two?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Not really…" I trailed off.

"Spill Bells, you can't leave me hangin' like this. At least some vague details." He said lacing his fingers loosely with mine. I didn't pull away; it didn't feel romantic, only brotherly…like it always has.

"To give you the short version, I no longer have a boyfriend." I said in a quiet voice.

"That sucks." He replied bluntly.

"Yea, it really does." I said as we entered the barn.

I quickly shut down everything and put all the covers on and put away all of the mics; as I did this Austin wandered up the stairs to the loft.

"Hey bells, what's this?" he yelled down.

"What's what Austin?" Annoyance leaking into my voice.

"What's this?"

I walked up the stairs, only to be greeted with the blinding flash of my Polaroid camera.

"Gosh Austin! What was that for?" I asked, little black dots still crowding the edges of my vision.

"I was just messin' with you. Why is this up here anyways?" He asked, twisting the camera around in his big hands.

"Do you see that wall?" I asked as I pointed to the great sticky wall.

"Yea..." Confusion was plain in his voice.

"Ok, well when Alice and I were making this place, that was her gift to me...er one of them at least, and it's so that I can take pictures of everyone I mix for and have a wall of memories." I explained.

"That's pretty tight." he said looking at the few pictures Sarah had put up of Full Moon. Suddenly, Austin grabbed me and pressed my back against his front. "Say sound!" Austin yelled as he looked down at me and I looked up at him and smiled.

Then FLASH! The picture was being spat out of the camera.

"Let me see!" I said happily as Austin waved the picture above his head waiting for it to develop. Stupid tall person... Stupid midgetness...

After a few minutes of my whining, he lowered the picture so both of us could see it, but right as I reached over to grab it, he snatched the picture back up.

"Austin! So not cool! You know I'm short and can't reach! Let me see it!" I shouted, stretching out my arm as I hopped up and down.

"Promise to let me keep it and not to throw it away while I'm sleeping or something?" He looked down at me, still holding up the picture.

"I promise." I sighed as I stopped hopping.

"Pinky promise?" he asked, extending his pinkie - not from the arm still raised above his head - out towards me.

"Austin!" I cried out, exasperated.

"You have to pinkie promise Bella."

"Fine." I gave in and wrapped my pinkie around his rough, calloused finger.

He then lowered his arm down so I could see it. The picture was pretty sweet, if I hadn't known better, I would think that from that one picture alone, that Austin and I are dating.

"Austin, is it just me, or does it look like we're a couple in the picture?"

Staring at it, he half smiled and softly said, "Yea, it kinda does. Kinda like the old days, huh?"

"Yea, I suppose. But Austin, you have to promise me that you won't show this picture to anyone! It could make things really bad for me right now. Especially because only three people excluding me and Edward know about the break-up." I tried to look straight into his eyes, but I had to tilt my head back.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" he said as he drew an invisible X over his heart.

I laughed and pushed his shoulder. "You haven't changed at all you big goof! Same corny jokes and everything!"

"So what? I like being consistent! Unlike some of us who decide to grow out their hair, become trendier, start wearing make-up, and make their ex-s regret they ever broke up with you in the first place." He smiled down impishly at me.

"Yeah right! Who in their right mind would regret breaking up with me? I'm so boring, so 'normal' I guess you could say." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Bella, you are anything but normal! Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" Austin inquired while staring me square in the eye; I couldn't doubt his honesty.

A warm blush began rising on my cheeks; I couldn't continue looking at him. He was being almost _too_ truthful. I mean I knew I looked nice, but I wasn't an Alice, Rosalie, or Sarah by any means.

"Bella," Austin paused as he lifted my head back up to look at him, "Edward has no clue what he threw away today! No clue what-so-ever!" His voice was firm and convicting.

I smiled at this. "Thanks Austin, but Edward's not even going to be around anymore, I mean, he doesn't have much of a reason to be around anymore either." I said, beginning to feel the gravity of the situation, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"Oh, he'll have a reason! Bella, do you trust me?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"Of course." I replied cautiously, very unsure where this was going, but feeling a waves of excitement. Whatever Austin had in mind, it was going to be good; he never did things half way.

"Then would you consider taking me to be your pseudo boyfriend?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sneak Peek:_

_**Austin's POV**_

_Had I really just asked her that? How stupid can I get? Her frickin' boyfriend just broke up with her a couple of hours ago, and with my luck they'll get back together tonight or this week sometime. Ugh! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

_Bella had the most confused look on her face. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears._

_I suddenly felt horrible for what I just asked her to do. How selfish can I get? Yes, I still do really like Bella, but that's the whole reason we broke up in the first place, couldn't love her; I could only like her, right?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Hopefully, ya'll enjoyed the chappy! Remember to review! Thanks so much! Less than three y'all! ~LiveAndDontRegretIt


	18. Slap On a Happy Face, pt II

**Early update because ya'll rock my world! **

**Songs: "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects, "Let's Dance to Joy Division" by The Wombats, "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice, "Summer Girls" by LFO, and "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton**

**I don't own Twilight…I only own Sarah, Lorie, and everyone in Lion's Lamb…ROFLMAO! (if you only knew…)**

**A Summer To Remember**

**Chapter Eighteen: Slap On a Happy Face, pt II**

**Austin's POV**

Had I really just asked her that? How stupid can I get? Her frickin' boyfriend just broke up with her a couple of hours ago, and with my luck they'll get back together tonight or this week sometime. Ugh! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

Bella had the most confused look on her face. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

I suddenly felt horrible for what I just asked her to do. How selfish can I get? Yes, I still do _really_ like Bella, but that's the whole reason we broke up in the first place, I couldn't love her, I could only _like_ her, right?

She still hadn't said anything yet in response to my question making me be even more on edge about what she was going to say.

"Austin," Bella said while biting her lip nervously, "Yes, I'll be your 'pseudo' girlfriend. It'll be nice to have an advantage point over Edward for once."

"For real? I mean seriously, I understand that the wound is still open, and I don't want to make it any worse than it already is. So don't say yes if you feel like you're being pressured into it, I'll understand." I said shocked by her answer.

"I'm sure. I'm tired of having Edward think that I can't take care of myself and make my own decisions for my life."

"As long as you're okay with it m'lady." I said with a smile, ecstatic that she agreed to this. "Shall we?" I asked as I offered my arm.

"We shall." She said all prim and proper.

**BPOV**

Austin and I entered the party arm in arm. My mind was made up and there was no going back from here! I was going to do this.

"Hey, I'm going to tell Alice what we're doing, ok?"

"Sounds good _hun_." He emphasized.

I rolled my eyes, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then went to find Alice.

"Guess who!" a high pitched voice said behind me, while they covered my eyes with their tiny hands.

"Ummm…Alice!" I exclaimed as I took the hands off my eyes and turned around.

"Youuuuuuu're right!" Alice comically drug out as she bounced up and down.

Putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, I told her that I needed to talk to her and Sarah right away. Alice had a nervous look on her face as we grabbed Sarah from Jasper and ran up to my room.

"So what's shakin' Bella? What's goin' on?" Alice asked plopping herself down in my butterfly chair.

"Ok, so as I was going out to turn everything off in the studio, I literally ran into Austin and we walked together. Then he went up to the loft and when I went up, he took a picture of us and it looks as if we're dating. And I pointed this out to him and he agreed. A few minutes later, he asked if I trusted him then asked if I would consider taking him to be my 'pseudo' boyfriend."

Alice and Sarah looked at each other, then Sarah asked, "Well, what did you say?!?"

"I said yes." I said quickly, mumbling over my words.

"Ahhh. I didn't see this coming!" Alice muttered to herself.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"I'm tired of Edward not thinking I can take care of myself, and Austin knows this. So if I end up making him jealous, then so what, I made him jealous. Ya know?"

"I guess that makes sense." Sarah said hesitantly.

"Ummm…." Alice began with a guilty look on her face, "Bella, I called Edward and told him to apologize to you…tonight."

"Ok, well, he's going to see me with Austin tonight. Alice, what's wrong with Edward? He's never acted like this before."

"That I can't tell you girl. He's going to have to tell you on his own terms once he's ready to tell you. It's not my story to tell. Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just curious about it."

"I wish I could tell you because it would explain a lot of things, but it's just not my place." Alice said with an apologetic smile.

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell ya'll, just to give you a heads up."

"Thanks." Sarah and Alice said.

We went back down the stairs, and almost immediately, Austin grabbed me saying, "You've _got_ to see this Bells!"

I shot a questioning glance at Alice and Sarah, but they just shrugged and followed us into the living room where Alice had set up a stage and moved the furniture aside for another dance floor.

My eyes just about bugged out of my head when I saw Emmett on the stage with Full Moon singing, "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" with Rose dancing around him and Jacob and Sam laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces.

After the initial shock, I began laughing uncontrollably, especially after Em transitioned songs to "Barbie Girl". Seeing him prance around the stage singing in a high falsetto made all of us laugh even harder!

After he was finished performing, he bowed proudly and Full Moon began singing their songs.

"Emmett, that was beautiful!" I complimented sarcastically as he came over to our group.

"You're just jealous of my mad skills Bella!" he said with a snooty rock star attitude.

"Oh, you know that sounds about right, I mean, I could never out sing you or anything!" I said even more sarcastically than before.

"Is that a bed, Bella?" Emmett asked getting up in my face about it.

"OoOoOoOoOo!" Everyone said.

I hadn't realized they had been listening to our playful quarrel.

"I guess it is, Emmett." I spat with a smirk on my face.

Emmett and I made our way to the stage along with Forbidden Fruit and Ryan.

"Rules of the game ladles and jelly spoons: Bella begins and audience decides after two songs each who wins! Winner has to do an encore song of their choice." Ryan said trying to be serious, but failing miserably.

"What song Bella?" Mike asked while tuning his guitar.

"Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects, por favor!" I said happily.

Mike smiled. O, this will be good. The familiar drum beats followed by the guitar chords run through the air as a hush came over everyone. Then I began to sing…

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

As the last notes faded in the air, I smiled to myself, it had been fun. Everyone erupted in catcalls and applause soon after.

Once their enthusiasm died down, Emmett told the band he'd be singing 'Let's Dance To Joy Division' by The Wombats. The catchy guitar chords began their staccato accents in the silence. Then Emmett began singing in a British accent…

_I'm back in Liverpool,  
And everything seems the same,  
But I worked something out last night,  
That changed this little boys brain,  
A small piece of advice,  
That took twenty-two years in the make,  
And I will break it for you now,  
Please learn from my mistakes,  
Please learn from my mistakes._

Let's dance to joy division,  
And celebrate the irony,  
Everything is going wrong,  
But we're so happy,  
Let's dance to joy division,  
And raise our glass to the ceiling,  
'Cos this could all go so wrong,  
But we're so happy,  
Yeah we're so happy.

So if you're ever feeling down,  
Grab your purse and take a taxi,  
To the darker side of town,  
That's where we'll be,  
And we will wait for you and lead you through the dancefloor,  
Up to the DJ booth,  
You know what to ask for,  
You know what to ask for.

Go ask for Joy Division,  
And celebrate the irony,  
Everything is going wrong,  
But we're so happy,  
Go ask for Joy Division,  
And raise your glass to the ceiling,  
'Cos this could all go so wrong,  
But we're so happy,  
So happy.

So let the love tear us apart,  
I've found the cure for a broken heart,  
Let it tear us apart,  
let the love tear us apart,  
I've found the cure for a broken heart,  
Let it tear us apart,  
(Let it tear us apart)  
So let the love tear us apart,  
I've found the cure for a broken heart,  
Let it tear us apart,  
(Let it tear us apart)  
So let the love tear us apart,  
I've found the cure for a broken heart,  
Let it tear us apart,  
Let it tear us apart,  
Let it tear us apart.

Let's dance to joy division,  
And celebrate the irony,  
Everything is going wrong,  
But were so happy,  
Let's dance to joy division,  
And raise our glass to the ceiling,  
'Cos this could all go so wrong,  
But we're so happy,  
Yeah we're so happy,  
So happy,  
Yeah we're so happy,  
So happy,  
Yeah we're so happy.

Through the song I couldn't help but think that Emmett was doing really well. He had a decent voice once he tried to sing! When it finished, there were a few that clapped…mainly Rose and a few guys from Lion's Lamb and Full Moon.

Chuckling, I turned around and asked Mike if I could his acoustic guitar and play an original composition. He shrugged and said, "I'm not sure, Ryan?"

Ryan gave me the thumbs up. So I grabbed Mike's guitar and began strumming until I found the right key, then introduced the song. "Ok, so this something I've written and I hope you like it, it's called 'On My Own Again." **(A/N: I did actually write this song…its slow and acoustic…something similar to 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne.")**

_I miss you_

_When will I see you again?_

_You knew I needed you_

_I needed to talk to you again_

_And I've been waiting and waiting_

_Such a long long time_

_I just don't want to wait anymore..._

_So I'm going on with my life_

_I'm pickin' up where I last left off_

_And making it on my own_

_On my own again_

_You were never there_

_When i needed you the most_

_Even though I always was there for you_

_You never cared 'bout the things I liked to do_

_You only cared about yourself_

_And that other girl_

_So now..._

_(I'm over you)_

_I just don't want to wait anymore..._

_So I'm picking up with my life_

_I'm pickin' up where I last left off_

_And making it on my own_

_On my own again_

_Sure there are the days I want to cry_

_But then I just think 'bout the next guy_

_The one that will really love me_

_The one that will hold me tight_

_And tell me everything is going to be all right_

_I just don't want to wait anymore..._

_So I'm picking up with my life_

_I'm pickin' up where I last left off_

_And making it on my own_

_On my own again_

_I'm on my own again..._

_I'm on my own again..._

When I finished, everyone's faces were stunned. I hadn't looked up the entire time, so seeing their faces was s shocker. I began blushing, then said into the mic, "Um…that's it. Em, you're up."

Silence still lingered, then as I turned around to give Mike his guitar back, everyone erupted in cheers of praise. I smiled and saw Austin in front standing up and applauding followed by everyone else. I smiled. "Em, you ready?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "O, you know it!"

"What song?" Mike asked.

"Ice Ice Baby." Emmett said smiling knowingly.

Forbidden Fruit laughed then counted off.

"_STOP! Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back for a brand new edition  
Something and hold me tightly…"_ Emmett sung, doing awkward motions all the while.

By then end of the song we were all on the floor laughing with tears streaming down our faces.

"Thank you Frog Town!" Emmett said with a dramatic bow.

Ryan got up on stage with Alice and Quil.

"We have carefully gone over each performance and have decided that…" Alice began.

"…that Bella wins!" Austin yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"You're so right!" Alice said clapping her hands.

I smiled.

"Ready for your encore Bella?" Quil asked.

Suddenly an idea popped in my head, and I pulled Emmett's massive shoulder down so that I could whisper in his ear, and quickly explained my idea. Emmett smiled a huge toothy smile and nodded. I had to ask Lion's Lamb to play because I know they know the song. Ryan chuckled as he told the rest of Lion's Lamb what' going on.

The song began and Emmett and I began singing and dancing to "Summer Girls" by LFO. Everyone was laughing super hard when we finished. We proudly held hands and bowed then jumped off the stage.

"That was hysterical!" Austin ranted as he recapped his favorite parts.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed as Austin and I were filling out plates with food. "I had no idea you can sing and play! You sounded _so_ good!"

"Thanks Ang! I had a bunch of fun up there!"

"I could tell! It was awesome!"

After our plates were filled, Austin and I went out on the back porch with a few others, as I was about to take the first bite of my burger, Alice bounced out the screen door and sat down in front of me. "Yes Alice." I said, then took a big bite out of my burger.

"Ok, so as soon as everyone's done eating...or maybe just you, we're going to play spin the bottle because we have a boat load of people and it'll be bunches of fun!"

"Um…ok I guess."

As soon as I finished eating, Alice drug Austin and I inside and into the existing circle.

Jasper spun first making the old glass coke bottle spin so fast you couldn't see it clearly. It began gradually slowing down, at first it appeared it would stop in front of Sarah, but it continued to slowly spin until it landed on Alice.

Alice's face immediately lit up.

"OoOoOoOoOo!" Emmett taunted in the silence that fell over us.

We all just groaned and hit Emmett.

"What? The best friend's boyfriend has to kiss the best friend!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Em, just shut up before someone hurts you, or I have to do something." Rose said coolly, giving Emmett a look that she was serious.

"Tempting, very tempting…" Emmett trailed off rubbing his chin in 'deep' consideration.

Rose rolled her eyes and slapped him on his shoulder. He began rubbing his arm.

"Can we get on with this _please_!?!" Alice asked becoming impatient.

"Somebody's feisty." Sarah spat, obviously annoyed at the bottle.

"Come on Ali," Jasper said in his southern accent.

Alice complied happily and leaned over. They shared a sweet kiss; longer than a peck but shorter than a regular couple kiss.

The moment seemed almost too personal for our group of friends to watch. I glanced at Sarah; she had this sad look on her face as if she knew something more about this kiss than any of us did.

Once it ended, Jasper and Alice looked at each other for a moment. To ensure that Alice still would be living tomorrow, I grabbed the bottle, "My turn!" I exclaimed spinning the bottle, breaking Jasper and Alice from the trance they had been lost in.

The bottle began spinning slower and slower. Finally it landed on Austin.

"OW! OW!" Ryan yelled laughing.

"Aww shut up Ry!" Austin said.

"Come on man, we all know the past!" he said looking around the room at all the blank stares people were giving him. "Ok, maybe ya'll don't know…Story Time!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Not cool.

"Ok, so once upon a time, Bella and Austin used to date. They were pretty serious for a while but ended up 'mutually' breaking up, and since that day, everyone in Lion's Lamb has been waiting for this moment when they'll get back together. Kiss and make up you two! End story."

"Right…um anyways…just kiss." Jake said tense and trying to kill the awkward situation Ryan just created.

I leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. I've never been one to partake in public displays of affection, but right as I was about to pull away, Austin put his hand on my neck and deepened the kiss. As much as I wanted to pull away, I couldn't do it.

The kiss was pretty good, but it wasn't Edward. And to be perfectly honest, that's who I wanted to see when I opened my eyes after the kiss.

Once the kiss was over I opened my eyes. Austin's smiling face was still there. Oddly, Ryan and Emmett didn't say or do anything stupid like I would have expected them to do. Something had to be wrong. I looked at everyone in the circle and each of them had their eyes glued to something behind me.

I turned around, and my face was flush from the kiss, but as soon as I saw what everyone was looking at, I turned ghastly pale, my mouth went dry, and my eyes began filling with tears for the second time today.

_Sneak peek:_

**EPOV (as he's walking away from Bella)**

_Yea right, like I've changed! Sure I've had to grow up faster than I should have in some instances, but what was Bella talking about me changing Alice has always said I've been different since…ugh, I don't want to go there now._

_But really, Bella has changed. Of course her hair has grown longer; she's gotten more curves and knows how to make herself look more beautiful than any other girl I have ever seen. Honestly though, she has always been the most beautiful girl, always the one I compare other girls to._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok yo's! HUGE thanks to Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox and Edward'sDarkAngel for betaing this chapter and helping me make it fantabulous! **

**Also just a heads up, I'm gonna keep trying to update as often as I am, but there's a lot of family issues happening in my life right now that may prevent me from doing so. It's not a cool situation. So...keep making me smile with reviews and alerts, and I'll do my best to update fast! **

**Thanks so much! I less than three ya'll for reading this! **


	19. Regrets and Renewal

**Hey ya'll! BIG THANKS to babylopez2008 and Edward'sDarkAngel for reviewing! I really appreciate your support!**

**Songs: "Fall to Pieces" by Matt Nathanson and "I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar**

**I don't own sadly, just the plot and some of the characters in this fanfic…and I suppose their personality too…**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter Nineteen: Regrets and Renewal**

**EPOV (as he's walking away from Bella)**

Yea right, like I've changed! Sure I've had to grow up faster than I should have in some instances, but what was Bella talking about me changing Alice has always said I've been different since…ugh, I don't want to go there now.

But really, Bella has changed. Of course her hair has grown longer; she's gotten more curves and knows how to make herself look more beautiful than any other girl I have ever seen. Honestly though, she has always been the most beautiful girl, always the one I compare other girls to.

I sat on the stairs leading up to my house; I hadn't realized that I had walked all the way here. I ran my hands through my hair frustrated to no end; not only with myself but with Bella too. She _never_ has acted this way before! She _never_ used to be friends with more guys than girls and the guys that she was friends with were strictly friend and didn't want anything more from the relationship. But now…not it seems as if everyone wants to be around her and put their arms around her, I _never_ get to do those things because she is so busy with _them_ all the time.

I suppose I can see where she is coming from though. I mean, we haven't stayed close these past years, and from what I've heard, Charlie isn't the best of company in the world. So in her position I probably would have become friends with whomever too, girls _or_ guys. Then the fact that she hasn't seen them for a few months or a few years would make that happen. If I were separated from any of my close friends for that long, I would act that same way.

"Ugh! Why am I such an imbecile?" I whispered to no one in particular.

Just then, Alice called my phone. This isn't going to be pleasant.

I pressed talk then held the phone away from my ear.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? BELLA IS TORN UP! SHE'S CURRENTLY PUTTING ON A BRAVE FACE, BUT HER HEART IS SHATTERED BECAUSE YOU CAN ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF! DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER WHAT THIS WOULD DO TO HER?!? AND YOU CALLED HER A WHORE! WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM? THESE GUYS AND GIRLS HERE ARE HER FAMILY FOR GOODNESS SAKES! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT HER PARENTS HAVE DIED? GOSH EDWARD, SAY SOMETHING!" she screamed at me.

"I feel like a-"

"Bastard?"

"Not my exact word, but yes, that's what I pretty much feel like."

"Well I'm just glad you realized it!" Alice said still clearly annoyed with me.

"Yea, Alice I feel absolutely awful. I just miss her you know? I feel like we never get to hang out or spend any time together anymore."

"Edward, are you telling me that you didn't expect Bella to be busy once her business began picking up?"

"I mean, I knew she would be busy, but I didn't know that we wouldn't get to see each other hardly at all."

"What are you smoking Edward! You see her almost as much as I do! The only way we can spend even more time with her is if we record with her! And really, you work, so of course you can't always be over there!"

"You're right. I do get to see her often, but I want to be able to see her every day."

"Then start spending nights at her place like I have! She really doesn't mind."

That sounds nice. Waking up every morning with Bella next to me, I wish that could happen.

"But Alice," I began, "Bella probably hates me now. And I can't just sneak in her window any time I want to to spend the night!"

"Edward, how wrong you are! Just come to the party tonight and see what happens, maybe _explain_ some things to Bella. She's curious and can you really blame her after what you pulled?!"

"I guess not. I'll come…probably a little later though. Thanks."

"Anytime."

We hung up and I went into the house to get ready for the party.

I got in my shiny, silver Volvo and sped all the way to Bella's house. Loud music was seeping out of the house as I pulled up. I made my way into the house and saw everyone playing spin the bottle. How Alice! It was Bella's turn and the bottle landed on Austin. Involuntarily, I growled. I didn't like this, but it's just a game, right? It's not like they're dating or anything. It's just a game, just a game, just a game, I kept chanting to myself as I watched Austin's hand come up to Bella's neck and rest there.

Alice must have sensed my presence because she quickly looked behind her at me, followed by most of the others who had these hopeful looks on their faces for some reason, but when they saw me their looks of happiness quickly turned to looks of pity or shock.

Bella and Austin stopped kissing. Noticing something strange by the looks on everyone's faces in the circle, Bella too turned around and her face went from the beautiful flush to ghastly pale. I couldn't take this anymore. I would _never_ do that to her, ever! She's too important to me! I talked out of the room and back to my car, pain ripping through my body…again.

**BPOV**

What have I done? I shot a panicked look at Alice who dramatically rolled her eyes and nodded her head. He had seen everything. This was not good.

I quickly got up from where I was sitting and ran out the direction Edward had left. I came outside just at the right time. Without thinking, I jumped off the porch and ran to his car, opening the door and sliding inside in one fluid movement then closing the door as Edward slammed down on his accelerator.

The entire drive was silent. Neither one of us talked. The radio wasn't on. The only sounds were the sounds of our breathing and the soft purr of the car as it speed further and further away from my house.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but all I know is that when I woke up, Edward was turning off the engine, then he silently got out of the car; probably not wanting to wake me up…or face me. I watched him as he began walking away.

I silently got out and followed him, keeping a safe distance between us. I had to focus on the ground so I wouldn't trip on anything. Looking up, I saw Edward stop by a dock and sit down, dangling his legs over the edge. He put his head in his hands and it looked like his body was shaking. My heart was breaking even more than it already was.

I went and sat beside him. And we just sat. I don't know how long we sat there. It didn't feel that long though; thoughts swarming through both of our heads.

When Edward opened his mouth it startled me. He never looked at me, he just said, "Bella, I know you want answers. I know I was wrong, and I know I've changed for the worst these last few years. All I can ask is that you can forgive me. And I'll tell you the short version of why I am the way I am." He paused at this time, I assume collecting his thoughts.

"A year and a half ago I was engaged to a girl. Big shock right? Her name was Tanya and I thought she was the best thing out there. I didn't notice when she began isolating me from my friends, but it happened. Alice tried to tell me, but I just ignored her.

"Eventually, we became engaged and everything seemed to be great, but the day of our wedding, everything came crumbling apart.

"She had been sleeping with my best man…my best friend for longer than we had been dating and engaged. All the trust I had built up in her, all the screts I told her, everything was betrayed that day.

"And the worst part is that she wasn't that sorry but she still wanted to get married. I refused of course. I couldn't stand to even be around her. I became a recluse basically. I began running to distract myself. Everything I did was to distract myself from _her_.

"I didn't go out much, but the one day that I did, I saw both of them together and while it hurt, I was ok.

"Since then, I really haven't dated anyone, and if I did it was one or two dates, but nothing serious like what Tanya and I had."

I didn't know how to respond. He explained so much about everything.

"So, does that clearly explain everything?" he asked finally looking at me. His eyes were dark and his face unreadable except for a glimpse of hope.

It took me a moment to respond, but then I said slowly, "Yes, it makes sense; but still, there was no reason to call me a whore and act the way you did."

"I know, and for that I can't express the amount of sorrow I'm feeling. I feel absolutely horrible! I put my guard up too quickly, and didn't trust you enough. And honestly, I have a hard time trusting people; I really can't do it easily. I mean Alice, Sarah, Rose, Jasper and Emmett are all easy, but I haven't seen you in years and I don't know about all the relationships you've had with these guys…" he trailed off seeming distant and lost in his own thoughts.

"I forgive you; don't get me wrong, but…it still hurts. And for reals, when I date a person, I won't cheat on them. They chose me and vice versa, nothing is going to change that. When I become part of a relationship, I'm in it to work towards marriage, not a name calling, shouting match, shallow middle school relationship!"

"Again, I'm sorry Bella! I wish I could take it back, but I can't change the past. Believe me, I would if I could!" he said remorsefully.

"I know and I do not want to change it. I…" I trailed off not sure exactly where I was going with this because I was unsure about what I really wanted. "I don't know."

"Bells," he asked reaching for my hand, "do you want to try this again? This whole relationship thing?"

Sneak Peek:

_I couldn't do this. What would this end like? Ugh, well here goes nothing. _

"_Edward," I began shakily in a whisper, "I…_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And please let me know what you think! I really, really, really like reviews and as of right now, I have my lovely royal readers (I love ya'll), and two loyal reviews (I love ya'll too!)…I'd love to have at least two more loyal reviewers! And reviewers get perks…like helping me when I get writers block and knowing more about the story before anyone else! :D I less than three all ya'll! ~LiveAndDontRegretIt**


	20. Now Do You Understand?

**Oh. My. Goodness! You all…I'm absolutely speechless about the reaction I received from last chapter! Bunches of reviews and alerts! I was blown away! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate all of my royal reviewers…new and old! I'm so excited! Major shout outs to eddieluver, Edward'sDarkAngel, tiffany3270, VampireLover343434, babylopez2008, FRK921 for reviewing! And nessie! (girl…or guy…you must actually get a penname! Then I can respond to your questions and you get perks for reviewing!) I would also like to thank Blond.', dying-inside-17, and elipse4ever for sending me alerts! Please continue reading and letting me know what you think! It's super encouraging and always makes my day!**

**Ok, so songs: "Chapter One" by Lifehouse **

**If you all come up with any more, I'll make sure to add to them to the ever growing playlist on my profile page! **

**I don't own Twilight…just the DVD! WOOT MIDNIGHT PARTY! **

**A Summer To Remember**

**Chapter Twenty: Now Do You Understand?**

**BPOV**

I couldn't do this. What would this end like? Ugh, well here goes nothing.

"Edward," I began shakily in a whisper, "I can't do this right now. Please just hear me out before you say anything. From what I can tell from everything you've just told me, it takes you a while to trust a person, and because we have been separated for so long, the trust we have now isn't anywhere as strong as what we once had, and that unbreakable trust was built up all during our childhood years just isn't there anymore. So why don't we just be friends for a while?

"Don't get me wrong! I do want to date you, but right now I think it may be better for the both of us if we stay close friends…like what Austin and I have basically. Still pecks on the cheek, holding hands, things like that." I said, reaching out and giving Edward's hand a squeeze. I twisted my lips up slightly, offering him a small smile.

Edward smiled back weakly, taking a shaky breath. His normally emerald eyes were dimmer, but not angry. "That sounds ok. It'll be hard, but I think that makes sense."

I smiled more, feeling relieved that he understood. "Thank you for understanding! I really appreciate it!"

"No, thank you! I'm so glad that we're on speaking terms and can still be friends."

"Yea."

We stopped talking and just sat on the dock holding hands while watching the sun rise slowly into the sky and the soft pastels of the morning blend with the faded colors of night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On our quiet way back home, my cell phone suddenly went off, the loud ring making me jump and Edward chuckle quietly. I shot him a glare as I checked the caller ID and then let out a small groan before pressing the talk button.

"Where the _heck_ have you been? I thought you were going to be back in a few minutes; an hour at the very most!" Alice exclaimed, her voice laced with anger and worry.

"Sorry. Edward and I had to talk about some stuff…and I just ended up with me not being able to come back to the party. How was it without me?"

"It was the shiz Bella. You really missed out. And Austin's really peeved at you for running off."

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about him!" I said feeling guilt wash over me. "So he's really peeved?"

"More than you'll realize till you get here. Ryan had to cool him off."

"That's not good. Ok, I'll deal with everything once I get back." Crap, I thought. Please don't let him be _too_ angry with me!

"Which will be when Bella? Because honestly, I'm sick of dealing with all this man drama." And people thought _girls _were drama queens? "I've been up all night long and you weren't at your own party! What the heck! So when are you coming back?"

I looked at Edward and, from his facial expression; I could tell he had heard both sides of this colorful conversation. I gave him a pleading look and mouthed, "How much longer?"

Edward just smiled and nodded his head toward the road.

I looked forward then told Alice, "Sooner than you think." Then I hung up before listening to her response.

Edward pulled into my driveway. "Good luck with everything. I'll see you around." He said smiling a little.

"Thanks…for everything."

"No problem."

"Bye." I whispered before climbing out of his car and closing the door quietly.

"Bye." He said out the window as he drove off.

As I was reaching for the door knob of the front door, the door was yanked back to reveal a very angry pixie.

"Explain. Now." She demanded, her arms crossed across her chest and her foot tapping the floor.

"He told me _everything._"

"Everything?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Tanya, cheating, engagement…the whole bit, yes."

"O." She lost the defiant stance, but her face remained a little peeved.

"Now do you understand why I had to be gone for so long?"

"Yes. That makes a lot more sense now. So are you dating again?" She asked, the anger leaving her face.

"No, and we probably won't for a long while if at all! Don't worry; this was a mutual decision though." I assured her.

"Alright, as long as you're happy…you are happy right?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm as good as I can be for what has happened these last twenty-four hours. I'm exhausted both mentally and physically. The last thing I want to do is deal with a moody boy, but it looks like that's what I get to do. Then I get to work on Full Moon's cd." I said, now regretting my lack of sleep these past few nights.

"Good luck." She said, repeating the same words her brother had said earlier.

I gave her a weak smile, and then made my way to the bedroom that Austin, Ryan, Jamison, Alex, and Christian shared. This was going to be oh so much fun.

Timidly I knocked on the door. Two masculine voices both said "Come in."

I gulped before slowly opening the door and advancing into the room. Ryan and Austin were both sitting on the floor. When I came in Ryan shot Austin an unreadable glance, nodded then left the room, giving me a small smile on his way out that didn't reach his eyes.

After Ryan left, I walked over to where he was sitting and put my back against the wall and slowly slid down and sat hugging my knees against my chest, sitting next to Austin.

"So…" he began.

"So…" I repeated, looking at the tops of my knees.

Silence filled the room.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"A little."

I nodded, that was to be expected. After all, I did act like a jerk to him.

"You understand why though, right?" he asked.

"Because…we had begun 'dating'," I said while making air quotes, "then I ran after him the moment I saw him?" I said as more of a question than a firm answer. I think that's why at least...

"Not exactly. Bella, if you haven't noticed, I still _really _like you. So by being a pseudo boyfriend, I was hoping we could get close again." He said looking at the bed spread rather than meeting my eyes.

"O…well…um…if it makes anything better, Edward and I aren't dating still." I said kind of sad but glad we can make the friendship grown and trust be built up.

"Wait, what happened once you left?" he asked curiously.

"Well, he drove for a really long time. I ended up falling asleep. Then he came to this really beautiful lake and we sat on the dock and talked and worked though why we had broken-up in the first place. And resolved everything. And now we're just friends." I avoided the details - they were personal - and prayed he wouldn't press.

"Well that's pretty cool…I guess." He said looking a little more optimistic.

"Yea. We'll probably just hang out and stuff, nothing serious like it was for sure. And please don't get the wrong idea! I'm not telling you this to give you the wrong idea; I really don't want a relationship right now with _anyone!_"

"Well, in that case," he said looking a little hurt and disappointed, "what's going to keep you busy since you're not in a relationship?"

"Are you for real?" I asked not believing he has really just asked me that.

"…Yea…"

"Oh my goodness, are you blind boy? Do you not see that there are three bands living in my house and they're all waiting to record and/or receive their cd?" I threw my arms in the air, exasperated. "And that for the most part all of you all are boys, which mean _tons_ of food and huge messes! So don't worry, I'll stay pretty busy around here." All men are idiots, I thought, he seriously thought I would have nothing to do.

He laughed his loud roaring laugh.

"What?!" I asked once he began calming down.

In between breaths he managed to say, "Just the way you said that, and your facial expression and the way you flung your arms around, it was just really funny."

He said as he burst out in another fit of laughter.

"Ha-ha…very funny." I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

Wiping his eye of a small tear he asked, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Um…probably finishing or almost finishing Full Moon's album, and having Forbidden Fruit set up their instruments in the studio. I'll probably stay up and mic them." I said with a sigh suddenly feeling overwhelmed with everything I had to do.

"Bella, breathe." Austin reminded me as he stood up and offered me his hand to get up. I took an exaggerated breath that made him crack a smile.

I gladly took it and we walked down stairs hand in hand. Everything is going to be okay, I kept reminding myself. It was times like these where I really missed Renee. While we weren't close, we still always talked about this stuff when I was overwhelmed. Charlie could never do that, and the only other person I've ever met that could do that is Edward, and I don't think that we were quite like that anymore.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Preview for the next chapter:_

_**EPOV (about two weeks later)**_

_This is miserable. I miss being around Bella, and the fact that we're months ahead at work doesn't help anyone. No one's working and we're taking this month off. I though this arrangement was going to work out pretty well, but it's really flat out lame!_

_Bella and I have been spending a ton of time together and the trust is ever building. _

_**BPOV**_

_I have been __so__ stressed lately! The only happiness's are Lorie and Edward surprisingly. Lorie has been in here just about every day helping me mix everything or just keeping me company while I sit for hours perfecting these albums._

_**A/N: Next chapter is pretty special…the more royal reviews I get the sooner I update…and for those that review…you'll get a longer preview of this chapter! I'm really excited about it…I think it's my favorite that I've posted thus far! Big thanks to Edward'sDarkAngel for betaing for me! I less than three you…and I less than three all of ya'll who review and alert me! Makes me smile and have warm fuzzes all over :D**_


	21. Thoughts

**Thanks to you who reviewed! Because of you, you're getting another chapter…two in one day! How amazing are you all! :D**

**Songs: "Love You Madly" by Cake, "Save Me" by Jem, "Boy Like You" by Diana DeGarms, and "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson**

**I don't own Twilight, just this story I'm writing…and a oneshot or two I've yet to post lol. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Thoughts**

**EPOV (about two weeks later)**

This is miserable. I miss being around Bella, and the fact that we're months ahead at work doesn't help anyone. No one's working and we're taking this month off. I though this arrangement was going to work out pretty well, but it's really flat out lame!

Bella and I have been spending a ton of time together and the trust is ever building. I've come to terms with all the guys in Bella's life, so it's all good. Ryan, Ben and I have all become pretty close friends. And all the embarrassing Bella stories are always a plus.

I smiled involuntarily thinking about Bella, she always makes me smile.

**BPOV**

I have been _so_ stressed lately! The only happiness's are Lorie and Edward surprisingly. Lorie has been in here just about every day helping me mix everything or just keeping me company while I sit for hours perfecting these albums.

Lion's Lamb finished recording yesterday and it was pretty nice knowing I'm almost done with everyone. Don't get me wrong, I adore this, but it'll be nice to take some time off after this crazy month of straight recording. I think Lorie is beginning to feel the same way too. We were talking about it yesterday after Forbidden Fruit left with thousands of hugs and the promise to stay in tough and be updated about the tour details.

Lor and I also decided that we will have a blast on tour together! She's decided to help with all of the audio stuff and take band photographs for their albums and different paraphernalia.

Then when Lorie isn't here, Edward usually pops up at some point either bringing me lunch, dinner or a Chi Tea Latté **(A/N: if you've never had Chi Tea or a Chi Tea Latte from Starbucks, you must! They are the BEST drinks in the world!)** Conversation betwixt us has been good. I feel like we are back to some solid trust, not anywhere near where we were growing up, but it'll take a few more months if not years to get the trust up to that level. But honestly, being friends is kinda starting to get on my nerves. I mean it's basically like we're dating already except we don't kiss and say I love you. It's such a weird arrangement.

**EPOV**

(Sitting up on the couch where he was laying) Hmmm…almost dinner time, I wonder if Bella has plans or if I could take her out. Might as well text her and see.

_Hey B., you workin' late and want some dinner?_

A few minutes later she responded by saying. "Um…I'm making dinner here. Wanna come and hang out? The more the merrier :)"

_B there n a few._ I responded with a smile on my face, grabbing my keys.

A few short minutes later, I arrived and let myself into the house. I've always loved this house. It has one of those 'this is where I belong, this is home' feels to it, and I don't think it's because it's Bella's house…but she could have something to do with it. I could see myself staying here forever and having a family and growing old in this house.

The house seemed particularly empty without Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Eric gone, but it's still lively and upbeat which is nice.

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but smile when Edward texted me. He's like _the _perfect guy. Always making sure I'm okay and don't need anything. After our talk, everything has been so much better! He's been the guy I knew back when we were growing up. The guy I fell in love with when I was a teenager, and I think I'm falling for him yet again, except this time it's be for keeps, not for a short lasting relationship. Honestly, I'm sick of short good-for-nothing relationships! I want to get married sometime and have kids! Being single forever is going to suck IF it happens.

I heard the front door open. It must be him I thought with a smile.

"Well isn't someone happy!" Sarah said passing through the kitchen.

I just smiled and blushed and continued making the Mexican food. Needing background noise, I popped my iPod onto my iHome and put it on shuffle. "Shine On" by the Kooks began playing and I couldn't help dancing around the kitchen as I prepared the various dishes. I felt like Alice dancing about, and began humming once the chorus came on.

**EPOV**

I said a few hellos then came into the kitchen. Bella was smiling and looking genially happy as she was dancing and humming around the kitchen. The song came to an end and "Float On" by Modest Mouse began its spunky chords.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. Making sure she wouldn't hurt herself or me, I came up behind her and began dancing with her. She nearly jumped out of her skin then laughed her beautiful laugh that's absolutely contagious. We continued dancing around the kitchen together as the song played. When it ended we both began laughing.

"That was fun." Bella said catching her breath.

"Yes, it sure was." I said capturing her In a tight embrace.

**BPOV**

Being in Edward's arms just felt right almost like we were two pieces of a puzzle that were made to go together. Like when Austin and I hug it's like one piece fits, but it's too small and the end result will be ruined if it stays that way.

Plus, Edward gives great hugs. Like it's one of those long hugs that could potentially be awkward, but it's perfect. Not too long yet not too short. Comforting and loving without pressuring you into something you don't want to do. He has that perfect guy smell too that isn't too strong but leaves you wanting to be around him because he smells like boy. And he does this thing; I don't even know how to describe it. It's as if he's rubbing my back, but doesn't, it feels so good though.

But one of the best parts is when we pull away and look at each other. It doesn't matter if I've had the worst day of my life, he calms me down in the hug then smiles his beautiful, giant, crocked smile at me that makes me want another hug just so that I can see that smile again.

**EPOV**

She fits just perfectly against my body. The sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo has become one of my favorite smells. She completely relaxes me from any doubt or fears I have about anything. Like when she's in my arms, I know everything will work out in the end and there is no need to worry about anything that could happen.

"Wanna help me with this?" Bella asked me motioning to all the food on the island.

"Where to?"

She pointed and we began filling the table with everything.

All of it looked and smelled absolutely amazing. Bella is truly gifted. She really could do _anything_ she wanted to in this world. She has all these talents and yet she thinks that it's no big deal. She is so special and wonderful in every way.

**BPOV**

Dinner went well. I blushed so many times from the stories Ryan and Jacob kept telling and because Edward kept starring at me. Honestly it was rather funny because each time he got caught; he would turn a light shade of pink.

In the middle of one of the 'epic' stories about me, Jacob excused himself for a phone call which I found odd. He never does that unless it's Lorie calling, but she was with him tonight.

Dinner came to an end and I was left cleaning off the table and doing dishes yet again. In all honesty, it's not too bad usually, but there's still a ton of people here, and I wish that one of them would volunteer to do this one night instead of me, and just give me a small break.

**EPOV**

I felt bad, after dinner everyone had gotten up to watch a game or retreat to their rooms and Bella was stuck doing dishes…again. She never complains about it, but I'm pretty sure she's more exhausted than anyone else here.

I wondered into the kitchen. Yet again Bella was dancing, but it was slow and more of a sway. "Slow Motion" by David Grey was playing. I finished clearing the table and took in the dishes, plopping them into the sing, successfully splattering Bella with water.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

Then without warning, she flicked water at me, right in my face! I dipped my hand in the warm soapy water and immediately flicked water at her making her laugh.

"Gosh, stop Edward! I have to finish these!" she said with a smile.

"I'll finish." I volunteered.

"Don't worry about it, I'm almost done anyways."

Rolling my eyes, I picked up a dish rag and began drying the pots and pans that were in the strainer.

"Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung began playing making the moment even better. It was one of Bella's favorite songs.

**BPOV**

Edward is so confusing sometimes. Sometimes I wish I could just ask him where he stands on liking me…or better yet, read his mind, it would be so much less embarrassing that way! But whatever. He looks so cute right now drying off the dishes and softly humming to Aqualung. I love that band so much, their melodies that sound simple yet are extremely complex, so beautiful. How in the world did he end up looking this amazing? Lose fitting jeans, tight t-shirt, and barefoot and of course his hair is all over the place and it's still damp from our mini water fight.

He looked over at me staring and he smiled. I of course blushed.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob asked. I didn't realize he had even come into the kitchen; I was so absorbed in Edward.

_Sneak Preview:_

_**BPOV**_

"_Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" Jake asked while leaning in the doorway of the kitchen._

"_Of course." I said still scrubbing at one of the pans._

"_Alone Bella."_

"_Erm…ok, you ok finishing up Edward?" I asked not wanting to leave him._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hope you liked it! It's one of my favorite chapters so far! Thanks to Edward'sDarkAngel for betaing it! Make sure to review! Sooner updates and you get surprise perks! :D I less than three ya'll! ~LiveAndDontRegretIt**_


	22. Good News!

**Hey ya'll! Thanks so much for the reviews lady-vampire13, musicallydazzled and babylopez2008! Ya'll really made me smile! And for the rest of you, I'm disappointed in you! I know you read…care to tell me what you think? Lol **

**Songs: "Hallelujah" by Paramore…it's the happiness that's in the chapter in me opinion.**

**I don't own Twilight…I'm just making up my own story…**

Without further a due: A Summer To Remember

Chapter Twenty-Two: Good News!

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" Jake asked while leaning in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Of course." I said still scrubbing at one of the pans.

"Alone Bella."

"Erm…ok, you ok finishing up Edward?" I asked not wanting to leave him.

"Yea, there's not much left." Edward said putting his pan down and going over to the sink.

"Thanks so much!" I said happily and dried off my hands.

I followed Jacob down the hallway and down the stairs into the cool basement. Jacob plopped down on one of the air mattresses and I grabbed one of the blow up chairs the guys started calling Ruth for some reason.

"So, what's up?" I asked curious why he pulled me from doing dishes.

"First off, thanks for all of this," he began, waving is arm gesturing to the (now) messy basement, "we've really appreciated it! But more importantly, our manager listened to the album once he got it and loved it! He really liked the 'audience' pieces. Anyways, um…so our tour officially begins in August, and while James usually finds someone, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us for the whole thing and mix with us. I kinda figured you wanted to by how Lor talked, and I know it's a giant commitment, but-"

My excitement was building with every word! Of course I wanted to do this! "Jake! Of course I'll be there! This is like a dream come true!"

"Are you for real?" he asked.

"Duh! This is one of those once in a lifetime opportunities that's not worth passing up!"

"Oh my gosh Bella! You totally just made my day!" he exclaimed while engulfing me in a hug.

"Air! Need air!" I managed to get out.

"Sorry."

"No problemo." I said smiling. "Can I go tell everyone?"

"Um…I'd rather tell them, but you can tell Edward." He said excited about all of this.

"Wait. How long is the tour?"

Nervously he answered, "Um…we get back New Year's Eve supposedly, but it may be longer…I'm really not sure."

"We're gone that long?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Yea, that's the only sucky part about touring."

"Well it'll be worth it, right?" I asked optimistically.

"Of course!" Jake said with a fist pump in the air.

I smiled, gave him a quick hug and went upstairs. He followed me and grabbed Ryan then went back downstairs. I began looking for Edward, he wasn't anywhere! The dishes were done and put away though. He's a good boy. Letting out a sigh, I went upstairs to my room to read for a little while before bed.

After about forty-five minutes, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked because I was in a tight navy blue beater and some white short shorts.

"It's me, and I'm coming in!" Edward replied as the door knob began turning and the door opened. He poked his head in with his eyes covered. "Decent?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I laughed.

"Actually, I would!"

"Well it depends on your definition of decent honestly. I'm sure Alice would approve…and any guy in this house." I said confidently.

"Bella." He whined, now completely in the room with the door shut securely behind him.

"Edward, I'm covered. Remove your hand." I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

Edward removed his hand then slowly opened his eyes. Upon doing so, I couldn't help but laugh. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Edward, eyes up here." I giggled pointing to my face.

"Oh…erm, sorry Bells." He said, snapping his eyes up to meet mine; a light shade of pink beginning to paint itself on Edward's face.

"So-"

Edward cut me off. "Bella, you look really nice but please don't tell me you wear this around the house on a daily basis!"

"Um…sometimes like tonight when it's beastly hot and humid I do."

Edward's face became clouded.

"Edward," I said pulling on his arm, making him come down on the bed, "don't flip, it's not like they haven't seen me in less."

"Bella!" Edward gasped.

"Swimming Edward! Swimming!"

"Oh, but still!"

"But still what Edward? It's hot!" I whined, bouncing lightly on the bed.

Sighing he groaned, "Ok Bella, just…just wear it around here."

"Right Edward, whatever you say."

He tackled me then and began tickling me. In between fits of laughter, I managed to beg, "Edward! Edward! Stop it please!"

"Not until you promise!" he replied laughing and continuing to tickle me. He had a beautiful happiness that was written all across his face.

"Never!" I cried, twisting and turning on the bed.

"Then pay the consequences!" he said continuing to tickle me all the more.

Somehow I was able to twist out of his grasp and I ran down the hallway laughing, Edward close on my heels. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, but on the last one I began to fall. Thankfully, Embry was right there and straightened me up quickly and allowing me to continue running out the front door and out towards the back fields. The humid air hit me almost immediately as I burst out the screen door slowed me down a little, but I continued on.

After a few minutes of running I heard Edward behind me again. Then without warning, Edward tackled me again on the ground and began tickling me.

"Ok, ok!"I finally gave in, "I'll only wear this around the house and the boys."

Laughing he stopped tickling me and rolled over on the ground on his back still laughing a little and breathing heavily. He reached over and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together loosely.

We lay like that for a long time just staring up at the starry night above us. After a few minutes he asked, "So what were you and Jake talking about that was _so_ important that you had to stop washing dishes?"

"Oh my Lanta! It's so exciting!"

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Ok," I said, sitting up and crossing my legs. "So as you know my recording these boy's albums is coming to an end sadly." He nodded. "So once Full Moon's manager, James I think, heard the album, he immediately began planning the tour."

"That's awesome Bells! Do you have any idea when it'll be?"

"Um…we leave the very end of July and get back New Year's Eve…hopefully."

"Wait…we?"

"Yea…Jake asked me to go with them and be their sound engineer with Lorie! I'm so excited about it!"

"Wow! That's awesome! I'm really happy for you." He said while plastering a fake smile to his face. "That's a really long time…"

"Yea, but it'll be worth it! And they want me to do everything!" I said laying back down on the soft grass.

"Bella! That's going to be insane! But congrats!"

"Thanks. I'm really excited about it. But also nervous out of my mind! I mean, I've done live venues, but never this big! Jacob was talking about what James was saying, and it sounds like some of the venues are small and then some are like stadium size!"

Edward gave my hand a squeeze. "Bells, you're going to do amazing! This is a huge opportunity that has been presented to you! Don't back out just because your nerves are getting to you! Think about when you used to play violin. Yes there would be a ton of nerves pumping through your body so hard you can feel you heart beat everywhere, but once it's time to begin after the cleansing breath, everything is fine. Right?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I suppose you're right. And it's one of the best feelings when you execute each note, each dynamic perfectly." I said remembering concerts of the past.

"So…on the topic of you playing, when do I get to hear you play?" he asked curiosity seeping through.

"Ummm…sometime…" I trailed off not really wanting to play for anyone.

"Come on Bella! Time to redeem yourself! The last time I heard you play it was a very poor arrangement of the "Can Can"."

I laughed, that sounded about right. I've gotten a lot better since then for sure.

"Come on Bell, just for me?" he asked trying to pout like Alice but failing miserably.

I laughed. "One condition, you have to play an original composition for me."

He smirked. "Done."

"Ok Mr. I-can-do-anything, set the day!" I challenged.

"Tomorrow. We can do it in your studio."

"For reals?" I asked starting to panic because I hadn't practiced in a few months.

"Yup." He said popping the p.

"Wait…how are you going to get your piano in there?" I asked.

"Lion's Lamb wanted to use it for something, so it's being brought over and tuned tomorrow early afternoon." He said while still smirking.

"Looks like I'm taking tomorrow off then." I sighed.

"Come on, time to go to bed Bella, you'll need your rest for your marathon practicing tomorrow." Edward said while standing up.

"I'm going to stay right here, thank you very much!"

"Oh no you're not!" he said, and with that, he picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to the house.

_Sneak Preview:_

_I could barely sleep that night. What was I going to play? Ugh, I rolled over and looked at the green glowing numbers on my alarm clock for the thousandth time, and it was still three twenty-seven am._

_Edward had decided to sleep ever, so he was on the other half of my queen sized bed snoring softly. His hair was more disheveled than usual and he was smiling a little._

_"Bella," he said groggily, "go to sleep, stop worrying, close your eyes and sleep." Then he grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and quickly falling back to his deep breathing and soft snore._

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please click on that little review button down there and make my day! :D And for those that review, I'll try to give you some perks! **


	23. Performance

**OMG! Ya'll got me to eighty reviews! I'm sooo pumped! Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed thus far! **

**Songs for this amazing chapter (my absolute fav!): "Scottish Mist" (I don't know who it's by ********), "Mars" and "Jupiter" by Holst, "Pupil's Concerto number 5" by Seitz, "Mountain Spring" and "Seven Wicked Reels" by Barrage, and "Rhapsody in Blue" by Gershwin. (LINKS FOR ALL THESE SONGS ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE…THEY'RE PRETTY HARD TO FIND AND I'M GUESSING NOT MANY OF YOU KNOW THE SONGS WELL!)**

**I don't own Twilight…just my story line/life lol.**

**Without further a due: A Summer To Remember. Chapter Twenty-Three: Performance**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I could barely sleep that night. What was I going to play? Ugh, I rolled over and looked at the green glowing numbers on my alarm clock for the thousandth time, and it was still three twenty-seven am.

Edward had decided to sleep ever, so he was on the other half of my queen sized bed snoring softly. His hair was more disheveled than usual and he was smiling a little.

"Bella," he said groggily, "go to sleep, stop worrying, close your eyes and sleep." Then he grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and quickly falling back to his deep breathing and soft snore.

Being wrapped up in his arms completely relaxed me and I fell asleep listening to the soft lull of his breathing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sun pouring into my uncovered windows. I rolled over to look at the clock and jumped out of bed running to the bathroom; it was already eleven-thirty! I'm going to kill Edward for this!

I took a five minute shower, put on some shorts and a tank then threw my hair up into a bun. I grabbed my violin from under my bed and some of my old music folders from the last few years of concerts I had played in along with solo parts.

Passing through the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar then attempted to make my way outside to the barn to practice. Once I opened the door, I tripped over the threshold sending my sheet music flying and my violin case rolled down the porch stairs then landed with a thud in the grass.

"Awesome." I muttered as I began picking up the scattered music. I grabbed the violin and my breakfast then continued on to the barn.

Once I slid open the heavy door and entered, beautiful piano music surrounded me. It was the most beautiful think I have ever heard. I hate Edward.

I slid the door closed and marched up to the loft. I put my music on the futon along with my violin and went back down to grab a stand.

When Edward saw me, he smiled, but I refused to make eye contact because he didn't wake me up. I grabbed the stand and went back up the stairs.

I began rosining my bow then embarked on the long ordeal of tuning a very out of tune violin. After two strings popped in my face and replacing them then re-tuning them a hundred times, I ran the white horse hairs of my bow over the strings and began playing major, minor, chromatic, and melodic scales to warm myself up. Then I grabbed the first violin part of "Scottish Mist" and played the familiar tune. My fingers danced across the strings as the melody became more complicated and faster. My bow pressure changed constantly with the complicated dynamics through the piece.

I closed my eyes half way through the piece and continued playing. I knew this piece better than most and continued playing furiously on the on the fortissimos **(A/N: a fortissimo is a very loud dynamic (Dynamic in case you don't know is the loudness a musician has to play)**. Then as the reoccurring melody came back in, my volume lowered but my bow speed continued its fast movements. I let the last note ring in the quiet air around me, then I opened my eyes and smiled. Perfect.

I began running through different solo pieces or parts I've played before. "Mars" and "Jupiter" of the Planets by Holst, various Scottish and Irish pieces from soundtracks and general traditional pieces, "Pupil's Concertos" by Seitz, "Mountain Spring" and "Seven Wicked Reels" by Barrage, and so many more. Once I finished these, I pulled "Mountain Spring" back out and decided I would play the solo parts in this along with the main melodies from the different sections.

Just as I was ready to play the piece, my stomach let out a large grumble. I sighed, put down my violin, and made my way to the house. I made a quesadilla loaded with left over's, grabbed a bottle of water and went back out, eating on my way.

"What, no midday snack for me?" Edward asked.

"Um…no." I said my mouth full. "This is basically my breakfast."

"Umhum…very nutritious. Are you ready yet?"

I shook my head no.

"Then finish up, two hours and then you play."

"What?"

"Two hours Bells." he said then walked back into the studio.

I began going back up to the loft and taking the last bite of food and a swig of water then picking up my violin and began playing again.

Once the two hours were up, I gathered up my music and went down to the studio much to my annoyance, Edward had invited everyone in the house and our group of friends.

When I came up to him I scream whispered, "And when were you going to tell me there was going to be an audience?"

He put his hand on the small of my back, "I wasn't going to because of this reaction right here. Come on Bells; let's make this a little more interesting, hmmm? Then will you do it?"

"Um…depends on what you're thinking I guess." I said confused.

"Well…" he began, a smile forming on his face, "If you win, I'll make sure Alice doesn't throw you a crazy birthday party _and_ doesn't take you shopping for at least three months. But if I win, you and I have to record together and sell it at the boy's tour…as long as James permits it of course."

That did make it more interesting and worth my while. I've heard how crazy Alice gets when she goes shopping and I know what her parties are like….this could be very worth it. I nodded my head yes. "Okay Edward, you've got yourself a deal, but you never can make me do this ever again in front of people! Got it?"

"Awesome! And yes, I'll never make you play in front of anyone besides me ever again." he replied shaking my hand very businesslike.

He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. Mischief? Or maybe…I'm really not sure.

We flipped a coin to see who went first. It landed on heads, Edward first. My nerves were really getting to me as he began playing a variation of Gershwin's "Rhapsody in Blue". I was gorgeous! He completely executed each note with a beautiful grace. Every crescendo, every dynamic change, everything was played absolutely perfect!

After that he began playing his original composition. There is absolutely no way I can describe that piece but as beautiful. It sounded like one of the "Four Seasons" by Vivaldi just expanded upon more and made more personal as if it was an intimate story. Definitely something that could be slow danced to or to listen to when you're going to sleep.

The last note rung in the air as if we all had been told ad news and the room was eerily quiet. Then Emmett began slowly clapping while all the rest slowly followed, being awakened into reality again from the trance Edward had put us all in.

There was no way I was going to be able to beat that with "Mountain Spring" and "Seven Wicked Reels", but I guess it's worth a shot.

Once everyone's applause died down, I set up my music and began with "Mountain Spring". The first few notes were a little shaky, but beyond that it was pretty smooth. As I played it I remembered all the times I played it in high school and college. At the music festivals, concerts, graduations, and even during basic practice, this was one of those songs that just stuck with me through the years.

Before I knew it, I had finished the song. My vibrato **(A/N: vibrato is when a string player's hand is moving on the string producing a wavy effect on the note. It's generally used for notes that are played longer.)** continued until the echo completely faded. Then I grabbed "Seven Wicked Reels" and took a deep breath and slowly glistened into place. **(A/N: a glisten is sliding up to the note. It's written in the music to do so, commonly in country or Irish or Scottish music)** Following the glisten I began the fast Scottish tune filled with tons of accidentals and hard bowings. I had decided to play all of the solos. I was still pretty familiar with the spiccato **(A/N: spiccato is a detached bouncing bow. It allows the bow to go faster on the shorter notes…a ton harder than it sounds! Lol)** bowings so it didn't make it too hard and for a lot of them I could do whatever I thought sounded good.

As the first solo was about to begin, I braced myself for the sudden movements I was about to make. **(A/N: please watch the link on my profile to understand the song and what Bella's going to do!) **Once the solo broke out, I began dancing in true Barrage fashion, this continued all through the piece. By the time I finished, I was completely out of breath. That piece is exhausting by itself, but when you add in the dancing it's even more tiring.

When they realized I was done, everyone erupted in applause. Their faces all held brilliant smiles, but Edward's face was radiant. His smile was indescribable. He came up to me and was careful not to hurt my precious violin and gave me a hug, whispering in my ear, "Bells, that was absolutely amazing. I had no clue how amazing you have gotten!"

I smiled up at him as he kissed my cheek softly. "Thanks."

"Ok, so we heard you all made a bet." Emmett began. "And if I were the judge, Bella would so dominate! Lil' B, that was tight! I've never seen anyone play like that!" he exclaimed while holding his hand up for a high-five.

I slapped his hand and smiled widely at his compliment. "So no shopping or party, hmmm Eddie?"

He flinched as I called him Eddie. "I don't think he's quite done sharing Isabella." he said in a mischievous tone.

"Yea, _Isabella_," Emmett said dragging out my full name, "I'm not finished yet!"

I just rolled my eyes as he continued to rant.

"Anyways, so because the last dare/bet deal was judged by biased judges, we all voted on this one! So, we'll hand you the papers that we voted on and see who won that way." Emmett explained.

I shrugged my shoulders trying to act nonchalant, but secretly hoping t hat I would win so that I wouldn't have to record with Edward right before tour.

The little slips of papers began mounding up betwixt us, and we began counting.

"Final count?" Embry asked.

"Seven." I said feeling confident.

"Edward, what's your final count ol' chap?" Quil asked attempting a poor British accent.

Edward smirked and looked at me as he said…

**And I'm gonna leave you hangin'…with no preview this week (teehee)! Let me know what YOU think will happen! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review! **


	24. Unexpected Recording

**Hey everyone! OMG AWESOME RESPONSE TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! It made me soooos happy! And you all should be proud too, I'm posting this before noon lol meaning, I got up early on a weekend! :P hope you enjoy it, and please make sure to drop me a review telling me what you think! I seriously love to hear from you, and I'll try to respond to any questions you may have! **

**Songs:** "Rain" by Joshua Rich, (if you have any recommendations, let me know!)

I don't own twilight, just the plot of this story….

Without further a due, A Summer To Remember, chapter twenty-four: Unexpected Recording

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously:_

_"Edward, what's your final count ole chap? Quil asked attempting a poor British accent._

_Edward smirked and looked at me as he said…_

Chapter Twenty-Four: Unexpected Recording

**BPOV**

…as he said, "Seven".

"Are you frickin' serious?" I asked, doubt and panic filling my words.

"Do you see me standing here?" he asked back, a smile on his face.

"Yes." I said flatly, hanging my head. "You all betrayed me." I said wallowing.

"Awww, cheer up Bell-a-boo. I'm sure our fans will enjoy you as much as they enjoy us!" Ryan said encouragingly.

"Thanks Ryan."

"So when are you wanting to record Bella?" Edward asked smugly.

"Ummm…probably as soon as I finish Lion's Lamb cd." I said trying to estimate how much time that will take.

"Bella, don't worry about it! Go ahead and do your EP with Edward. I know for a fact you're nearly done and just tweaking nit picky stuff at this time!" Ryan persuaded.

"You sure Ry? I mean I'm more than willing to finish up your album then-"

"Bella. Shut up! Do your EP with Edward then worry about us, okay?"

I nodded.

"So Bella," Edward began again, "when do you want to begin recording?"

"Well it depends, are we doing your originals or are we don't something similar to what we did tonight?"

"It's up to you." he shrugged indifferently.

"Edward! Come on. I say four songs. Beyond that I don't care what we play!"

"Well how hard would it be to come up with a violin part to the song I played tonight?" he asked curiosity surfacing with each word.

"I'm not sure, play it again and let me see."

"Really? Right now?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Um…that's what I said right? And anyways, we're already recording, so why not?"

"Wait, you recorded that?"

"Yup. I like to know what gets played in here." I said with a smile.

"Smart girl." Edward said as he sat down on the piano bench.

"Begin whenever you're ready." I said closing my eyes and putting my violin into playing position.

He began playing the beautiful piece again and memories of him clouded my mind as I slowly began playing. When he sped up and crescendo I sped up but decrescendo. The piece changed keys to a sadder tune and I reflected the pain in my playing.

Memories of the day I had to leave came flooding into my head, but before I could dwell on them the memories changed to the day we broke up, but the piano melody changed yet again to the original happy key and memories of sleepovers in the backyard on the trampoline in Florida came into focus, then seeing Edward again for the first time in years jogging by my house and finally the day he asked me to be his girlfriend.

Slowly, the piano's melody became softer and softer, and I gradually followed his lead. The piece ended and I opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at me with unreadable looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscience.

"Bella, do you even…" Alice trailed off.

"Bells, I have NEVER heard you play like that in all the years I have heard you play." Ryan added.

"Thanks?" I questioned not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

"Bella…wow, just wow." Was all Austin could manage to stutter.

I looked at Edward. I'm sure confusion was written all over my face. He on the other hand had a perfectly content smile on his face.

"Bella, what were you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"You." I whispered, lost in the fiery intensity his eyes held.

He continued smiling. "Do you have any idea how amazing that sounded Bells?"

"Honestly, I didn't even pay attention to what I was playing. I just followed your lead and memories appeared as the notes were painted on the silence."

"Listen to it. I think you'll be surprised by what you hear. I know I was." he told me nodding his head telling me to go to my Mac and play it back.

I stopped the recording, saved it then began about thirteen minutes from the end. There were some soft murmurs of all of us talking. Then Edward began playing. About ten measures in I began playing. As I listened I could not believe that I had played this. I even looked up at Edward. He just nodded his head and smiled.

The two different parts fit together perfectly like a puzzle or like Oreos and peanut butter. It was absolutely perfect. Not a note was out of place. During the minor more serious portions of the song, it sounded as if our two parts were battling against each other and echoing each other's melodies. Then as it slowly went back to the original major key signature, we joined back in a harmonizing union with each other and a picture had been painted. A picture of two broken people trying to fit in and belong but failing, yet getting up and trying the whole process again because they knew that this was worth fighting for.

The song was insane. I've never played anything like it before in my life. And the fact that I haven't played in months made it all the more incredible.

"Well done Bella." Edward said still smiling at me.

"Th-thanks." I managed to stutter.

You sure you don't play on the weekends?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face.

I shook my head, "I'm sure Emmett. I had to dust off my case before I could even get out my baby."

"Sure, whatever you say!" he said as he exited the barn after everyone else.

"You truly were spectacular Bella." Edward said, the flame returning in his eyes.

"As I said before, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing and more to you and the memories from the past that I have treasured…for the most part."

"Well, whatever you did, it made you have more energy and control over you violin than I have ever seen! It was truly spectacular listening to you play; both your solo songs and just now."

"Same here. You aren't the chopstick master I remember." I said smiling.

"Ugh, how revolting!" Edward said dramatically. "I haven't played or heard that song in years!"

I just laughed. "So wanna put this on the EP?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope. I don't think people deserve to hear that." he said with a smirk.

"You wicked vickor!" I exclaimed. "We're going to put that on there whether you like it or not!"

It was not his turn to laugh. "Chillax Bella. Of course I want that on our album. What do you want to call it?" he asked.

"Ummm…what was the original title?" I asked.

"Don't laugh, but I called it 'Memories From Another Life'."

"I think that suites it perfectly."I said smiling.

He smiled back.

"Can we call it a night?" I asked yawing and going up to the loft to put my violin away.

"Sounds good to me." he said echoing my yawn.

I put away my violin and decided to leave it in the loft for the night.

"Ready?" he asked once I came back down.

I nodded. Then he put his arm around my waist and we went outside closing and locking the door.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder and the few rain sprinkles turned into a full fledged shower, the water falling quickly from the dark cloudy sky above.

"Bells, come on!" Edward said pulling on my hand.

I yanked it away and looked towards the sky. It began raining even harder.

"Come on Bella! Stop standing there, you're going to get drenched!"

"So what? Live a little!" I said as I began dancing in the rain.

"You're crazy you know that right?"

"Of course! That's what makes me so much fun!" I exclaimed happily. "Haven't you ever danced in the rain before?"

"Not that I can recall…" he trailed off now completely soaked. His hair was plastered down from the water, and looked more gorgeous than usual.

"Then come on! It's time to do something new!" I said happily grabbing his hand and dancing in the rain.

He laughed at my eagerness. We began dancing. He would twirl me or we would just dance to the rhythm of the falling rain on everything.

We continued laughing and dancing for a while. Eventually we became absolutely exhausted and went inside leaning on each other for support.

"Now do you understand why rain dances are so important?" I asked very seriously, looking up at him as we entered the house.

He chuckled. "Yes, now I understand why dancing in the rain should d never be passed up if you can help it."

"We're soaked, come on, let's go up and get some towels and dry clothes then go to bed. Today was crazy."

"Sounds good Bella sounds good." Edward said tiredly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, both Edward and I felt horrible, and according to everyone in the house we looked like we got run over by a truck. That's always the worst part of dancing in the rain because half the time I always get sick.

We both decided that we were in no condition to record, but we decided to hang out in the loft. When Edward was napping I finished up Lion's Lamb album. I finished it in about an hour which was nice.

Around lunchtime, Emmett brought us grilled cheese and soup from the house. Evidently, the tribe had voted and Edward and I were voted out of the house until we get better.

"Edward! Bella! Ya'll look awful!" Emmett said as he slid the food tray over to us.

Edward just rolled his eyes and picked up the tray off the floor. Walking back to the futon, Edward told Emmett, "Em, the next time it rains, take Rose outside and dance with her in the rain, even if she doesn't want to. Then you'll understand why we're okay looking like we do and why we feel like crud but are okay with that." he then handed me my sandwich and bowl of soup.

"Ok…can do. Feel better o sick ones!" he waved as he went down the stairs.

"Hey Em!" I yelled. "Grab Lion's Lamb cd! It's on top of my board in a blue jewel case."

"Ok, can do Bella-Roo!" he waved then left, sliding the giant door closed behind him.

After taking the first bit of my grilled cheese, I quietly "mmmm-ed".

"Enjoying it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Heck yes! I less than three it! You?"

"I like it if that's what you mean, but I don't think I've ever less than three-d something." he said confused.

I laughed. "Edward, I'm sure you have less than three-d many a thing or person before."

He still had a confused look on his face as he dipped his grilled cheese into his coffee mug of soup and taking a bite.

"Ok Edward, think. What does a less than () followed by a three (3) look like?"

"Um…like 'dis?" he asked with his mouth full, but putting is fingers in a sideways V.

"Very good little Edward! Now, if you follow it up with a three, what's the picture of?" I asked feeling as if I was talking to a five year old.

"Um…"

"Gosh Edward, don't think too hard! It makes a heart! (3)"

"Oh! Got it!" he said in an English accent.

"You must be sicker than we thought." I teased.

"Think what you want, but at the end of the day 'm not the one who says, ' I less than three' people." he said laughing and finishing up his sandwich.

_Sneak Peek:_

_As the week progressed, Edward and I got gradually better and recorded our EP. It turned out pretty good, but nothing compared to the song we recorded after our solo sessions._

_After that week ended, I completely lost track of time! Between Alice's week long, marathon shopping trips, packing with Alice (so my entire closet fits into two suitcases, a carryon, and a messenger bag), cleaning up the house after everyone left, and countless other things, the week we leave came without my realizing it._

_"So, it's cool with you that I tag along on tour till ya'll reach Washington, right?" Sarah asked for the thousandth time._

_"Of course, it's really no biggie to me. OoOo! And we can be plane buddies. Will we need to get another ticket?" I asked more to myself than to Sarah._

_"Um…Bella, you've already gotten my ticket. We leave tomorrow, remember?"_

_"What? We leave tomorrow?"_

_**Remember to review lovelies! I less than three all of you all for stickin' with my little story here! :D let me know what you think! **_


	25. Leaving

**Ok, so you all COMPLETELY made my day, and honestly, I needed it! Life hasn't been too grand to me this past week so writing has been hard, but I've managed to do it because of all of you! So I feel obliged to mention all of the people who smiled and shared some sunshine with me! So here goes: (as always, the lovely) babylopez2008, WeReWoLvEs4EvEr, Just-That-Cool, vampire13, Lee Shananogins, Sagth-V, Finchy94, Twilighterforlife, and ilovehagrid.**

**Also, I want to send a HUMONGOUS thanks out to Edward'sDarkAngel and musicallydazzled for all they do on a daily basis for my mental health :D thanks ya'll! I don't think I tell you that enough! And thanks for the movie titles and betaing! :D**

**Songs for this chapter: "Leaving On a Jet Plane" by Peter, Paul and Mary, "Wonderful Night" by Fatboy Slim, "Sleep Through the Static" by Jack Johnson, and "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's**

**Now! I won't keep you any longer! Here's A Summer To Remember, chapter twenty-five: Leaving**

**BPOV**

As the week progressed, Edward and I got gradually better and recorded our EP. It turned out pretty good, but nothing compared to the song we recorded after our solo sessions.

After that week ended, I completely lost track of time! Between Alice's week long, marathon shopping trips, packing with Alice (so my entire closet fits into two suitcases, a carryon, and a messenger bag), cleaning up the house after everyone left, and countless other things, the week we leave came without my realizing it.

"So, it's cool with you that I tag along on tour till ya'll reach Washington, right?" Sarah asked for the thousandth time.

"Of course, it's really no biggie to me. OoOo! And we can be bus or plane buddies. Will we need to get another ticket?" I asked more to myself than to Sarah.

"Um…Bella, you've already gotten my ticket. We leave tomorrow, remember?"

"What? We leave tomorrow?"

"Yes…"

"Angst! Angst! Angst!" I said as I banged my head against the wall softly.

"Chica, stop. What are you so upset about? Everything is packed, the boy's cds get released tomorrow, so they'll do signings and jazz, and I'll help you set up the venue." Sarah said. "O, andAlicewantedmetotellyoushe'shavingonefinalpartytonight!" she spoke so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

"What!"

"Yea…no worries, it's at her house so yours will stay clean and jazz. And it's more for the three of us than anyone else. Just some quality girl time...and Charlie." Sarah said with a smile.

"Charlie? My dad's going to be there?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

"No, but you'll see."

"Um, ok…I'm confused."

A few hours later, Sarah and I drove over to Alice's in my truck. I'd missed driving it. Before I turned off the car, Alice came bounding out of the house with a giant smile on her face. I quickly turned it off and got out, nearly falling to the ground from Alice's Emmett sized hug.

"It's nice to see you too Ali!" I said while squeezing the tar out of her.

She laughed and pulled away and gave Sarah a hug.

"Okay! So tonight, I have a whole bunch of things planned! Chick flicks, which include: "Romeo and Juliet" featuring the gorgeous, younger Leonardo DiCaprio, "27 Dresses", "Pride and Prejudice", and of course "The Notebook", Makeovers…or at least manicures and pedicures, and of course food! Plasma punch, frozen grapes, chocolate, and sooo much more!"

"Alice! That sounds fantabulous!" I said.

"Duh, I planned it! Of course it's going to be fantabulous!" Alice exclaimed while beginning to bounce up and down.

"Come on O hyper one! Let's go inside before the neighbors start questioning your sanity again." Sarah said laughing.

"That happened once! And you promised you wouldn't say anything ever again about it!" Alice whined.

"I did? Oops!" Sarah said with fake innocence.

I laughed as we all went inside and began our strictly chick night. It was a blast! It turns out; Charlie isn't a person but a decorated brown paper bag that helps Sarah control her breathing when she sees Leo with his shirt off.

During the middle of one of the movies, Alice stood up and declared that it was time for make over's!

I groaned, "Alice do we really have to? I mean we're going to be going to sleep soon; hopefully, and-"

"Bella sit." Alice commanded once we arrived to her room.

I complied, but not happily. After thirty minutes of being poked, prodded, plucked, and so much more, I lost track of time and had Sarah bring me a book.

"Bella. Bella!" Alice screamed at me.

"Hmm, what?" I asked marking my page.

"Look!" she said pointing at the mirror.

When I looked, I didn't recognize myself. Alice and Sarah had done the impossible and I looked really good.

"Oh my gosh! Alice! Sarah! Thank you so much!" I gushed, still looking at myself in the mirror.

"No problem chica." Sarah said sitting on Alice's bed and flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Bella, can you get the door?" Alice asked.

"There's no one at the door." I said not moving.

"Front door Bella, just go and answer it." Alice said annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes and did what I was told. When I opened the front door, a car had just pulled up in the drive and someone was getting their bag out of the back. They thanked the driver then began walking toward the house. Alice had turned off the outside lights so I couldn't see who was coming.

When they looked up at me standing in the threshold, they picked up their pace, and without knowing what hit me, I was engulfed in a giant hug being pressed against a warm, rock hard chest. When I was realized, I looked up and saw Edward's face smiling down at me.

"What are you doing back? I thought you were going to be 'with friends' for another few days." I said, happy that he was just here again.

"Well, the other guys began missing their girls so we decided to cut our hiking trip short and surprise our girls." Edward explained as we walked back into the house.

"And your girl is…" I trailed off curious and a little jealous. Even though we weren't dating anymore, I still had strong feelings for him and wanted to get back together when he was ready.

"Don't have a definite one, but for the boys sake, I said you. Sorry I didn't clear it with you first or anything…but they kinda needed a name, and they all know you, and it kinda just popped out. Are you okay with that?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I laughed. "Of course its okay Edward dearest." I whispered seductively in his ear trying not to laugh.

He shivered. "Isabella, I don't think I told you that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." he said huskily in my ear.

I couldn't move. Edward has cast his spell over me and I was spellbound.

He quietly chuckled. Then without warning, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me upstairs to Alice's room. He politely knocked on her door and waited for a reply.

"Edward Cullen, you let me down right now!" I hissed.

"Nope, not going to happen." he said then tightened his grip on me.

Alice opened her door and immediately began laughing. Sarah came to the door and also began laughing insanely hard.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Edward asked Alice, probably with a smirk on his face.

"You keep her for the night, she's boring!" Sarah said still laughing at my awkward position.

"Seriously, keep her Edward. We're done with her for the night." Alice insisted with a hint of mischief in her eye.

"As you wish ladies." Edward said smugly as he began to leave.

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this matter?!" I asked hopeful.

They all looked at each other, then with smiles on their faces they all exclaimed, "NO!"

"Fine, be that way." I said sourly under my breath.

"O, we will!" Sarah shot right back evidently hearing me.

"Edward, you can keep her for the night, just don't bug us, I know you would be if Bella were here!" Alice said.

"Thanks Ali, I appreciate it." Edward said and pecked her cheek.

Still with me over his shoulder, he carried me into his room and threw me on the bed.

"Finally! Thank you!" I ranted.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You smell like outside and your shoulder really isn't my place of choice." I giggled.

"Well, I have been hiking for most of the week…outside!"

"Go take a shower." I said giving his shoulder a shove.

"Fine, I will." he said taking off his shoes, socks and shirt then walking to his bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Gosh, he is so cute!

I lay down on his bed and took a deep breath. My gosh, even after a week of not being here, his bed smells like him. Mmm…I closed my eyes and pulled a blanket over myself. His bed was the best bed in the entire world. I guess I fell asleep because when Edward got in the bed, he whispered something inaudible for me to hear and kiss my forehead and I was startled by him picking me up and tucking me in. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

The next morning, Edward woke me up while it was still dark outside.

"Still dark. Still tired. Sleeping time." I said rolling over and closing my eyes again.

"Come on Bells, you have to get up." he whispered.

"No."

I felt the bed sag from Edward getting back on. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed his nose on my neck, right under my ear and along my jaw line. "Bella please, it's time to get up."

I shivered and complied, not being able to find my voice.

"That's my girl." Edward said while getting off the bed with me.

"Whatever! I've not been your girl for a few months. Don't be spreadin' rumors now!" I warned still tired and grumpy. I immediately realized what I said and felt horrible. "Sorry…I'm tired."

He chuckled humorlessly, "No worries, I'd never spread a rumor about you…and it's my fault we aren't together…no need to stress." he said in such a way that part of me couldn't believe him yet part of me wanted to believe every word he ever told me.

We starred at each other for a few minutes, just absorbing the other.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't get in the shower right this instant, so help me!" Alice screamed while barging into the room completely unwelcome.

I knew I needed a shower before the long day ahead. I gave Edward an apologetic look then went into the bathroom and took a short shower.

When I got out and dried off, Alice had already set out an outfit on the counter for me. I rolled my eyes and put it on quickly. Surprisingly, Alice picked jeans and a comfortable v-neck t-shirt with flip flops.

"Bella, you've had ample time! Come out and let me do your hair and makeup!" Alice yelled while banging on the door.

"Oh, ok!" I said while coming out of the bathroom.

Once I emerged, Alice attacked me and within thirty minutes my hair was up in a pony tail and my make up was done naturally.

"Thanks Ali." I said giving her a guy.

"Come on Bella! No sad goodbyes!" Alice said cheerfully. "Now the boys are waiting outside by the cars, go down and meet them, and I'll grab Sarah."

"Ok." I said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Alice and Sarah met all of us outside. Once we put our stuff in the cars we got in, but as I was getting ready to be squeezed between Mike and Jake, Edward grabbed my arm and whispered, "My car?"

I nodded and slid into the familiar, smooth, soft, leather seat of his Volvo; Edward slid in on the driver's side and followed the long caravan of cars down the dusty road. We sat in silence for the most part, listening to the soothing sounds of Jon Foreman.

When we arrived at James' hotel, Edward opened my door and we all began loading our stuff in vans so we could head up to Chicago, IL.

Everyone was giving each other their final goodbye hugs.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you." Edward said wrapping me up in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too, but just think, you'll be coming to see me soon." I said with a small smile.

"Yea, but not soon enough." he sighed as he pulled away.

We loaded the vans and I waved goodbye to Edward. After the first two hours of excited chatter, we all got pretty bored and I got into my bag to grab a book. As I was rummaging through it, I found a box. Intrigued, I quickly unwrapped it and saw it was an iPod. I slid open the box and a folded up note fell out. I quickly unfolded it and read:

_Hey Bella,_

_Please don't get mad, I know how you hate receiving gifts, but please accept this one! There's a playlist for everyday you'll be gone, and please don't listen to the playlists out of order or ahead of time! No peaking either! I miss you, but I'll be seeing you soon! Less than three you! :P_

_Edward_

I was excited! I quickly took out the iPod and went to the playlists and then found today's playlist. I clicked play on the first song and Edward's voice came through my ear buds.

"Hey Bella, so you probably just found the iPod. I hope you enjoy it! Miss you! Enjoy the playlists!"

The first song was "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. I smiled, he knows me well.

I drifted asleep listening.

"Bella, wake up! We're finally here!" a masculine voice yelled in my ear as they shook my shoulder.

I grumbled and woke up. We were under the overhang of a hotel getting our room keys I guess. A few people came back out and the van began going around the building. We went into a back entrance then went up to our rooms.

Thankfully, Sarah and I got to room together and we both wanted to sleep. I took out my iPod and phone charger and plugged them into the wall, charging both of them.

I turned on my phone and saw I had a few text messages. I quickly responded then lay down on the bed. The next day was going to be hectic. I was going to meet the other technical crew and be setting up the venue. I was excited, but as soon as I closed my eyes, I was out in a dreamless sleep.

_Sneak preview (if you review, I'll send you an extended version!)_

_"I believe I can help you out then." I said as I took the EP from the man and quickly signed my name on the cover._

_The man looked at me like I had grown another head or something. "How dare you! I know for a fact that you didn't play on this album!" he said angrily._

_"O, is that so?" I said trying to hold back a knowing smile. _

_"Yes. You mix for this concert, you're young, and you're a woman." he said with an intimidating look on his face. _

_"Excuse me!?" I retorted. "Yes, I do mix for this tour. Yes, I am young. And yes, I am a woman, but why does any of that matter? And how does that prevent me from being on an album?" I asked now furious. _

_The man rolled his eyes. "It all matters because generally men can only play as well as whoever played on this album and generally it would be an older man who has years of experience under his belt."_

_**Hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'm less than three-ing you right now! Please review and make me happier than I already am! :D**_


	26. Becoming Famous

**Ok, I love you all! Soooo much! So usually I wouldn't update this much in one week, but you all are absolutely AMAZING and blow my mind! So I'm updating AGAIN today! How insane is that?! Ok, so…**

**Songs…"Respect" by Aretha Franklin and "Other Side of the World" by KT Tunstall**

**I don't own twilight, just some of what I'm writing here!**

**Without further a due, A Summer To Remember, chapter twenty-six: Becoming Famous**

**BPOV**

"Hey Ryan, ready for a sound check?" I yelled.

"Yea, sure. That'd be great." He said into his mic.

We quickly ran through all the mics and tested the G5 **(A/N: which is the video aspect of a concert that's on screens)**, then we ran through the in ears tweaking their mix. It was Lorie's night off…I envy her for that.

A few hours later, the concert began and everything went smoothly. All through the show, Chris (the lighting guy) and I were singing loudly and badly to our favorite songs. Evidently he had helped Lion's Lamb front the very beginning _and_ was an insanely good lighting designer.

The concert ended a while later with some crazy pyrotechnics that the crowd enjoyed. Afterwards, the band went out to sign autographs. Chris and I began putting all the equipment away and just chatting easily with each other. We had a show there again tomorrow night and the night after that. Evidently, we were sold out for each of them which was amazing. The boy's albums were really doing well! People of all ages really liked them, and surprisingly some of the fans even enjoyed the EP Edward and I put together. But I stayed elusive and refused to sign any autographs or show who I was.

"So Bella, tired of tour life yet?" Chris asked as we were wrapping cables.

"Not really. Each day never ceases to surprise me. And each concert has its surprises." I said smiling as I remembered our first concert. When Forbidden Fruit came on, Mike's mic had some insane feedback **(A/N: feedback=evil hissing sound that makes you cringe and cover your ears). **Immediately, I followed my instincts and lowered the gain and fader until he was at a reasonable volume.

"Come on Bella; let's see if the guys are ready to head back to the hotel. They have an earlier morning than we do with their radio interviews and all." Chris yawned.

I smiled. "True. Do you want to fight the masses or go out the back?"

"I'm in for an adventure, let's fight the masses." he said with a chuckle.

We exited through two double doors and were faced with fewer people than we imagined. I left Chris and weaved my way to the table where the boys were signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. I grabbed Jake, "Hey any idea how much longer ya'll will be?" I asked ready to go.

"Um...I'd say an hour or so. You and Chris already done?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yup. We didn't have to put everything in the truck, so it's all good."

"Ah, gotcha." he said.

As I was turning away to tell Chris, Ryan grabbed me. "Hey Bells, I need a favor." he said with a little desperation in his voice.

"Um…ok, what's up?" I asked cautiously.

"Ok, do you see that guy right there?" he asked while nodding in the man's direction.

"Yea…"

"Ok, so he won't get off my back about your EP. He's basically refused to leave until he gets an autograph or meets one of the musicians off it. Is there any way you could appease him? I know you don't want to, but please?"

I began to refuse, but the desperate look on Ryan's face made me groan and agree.

"Thanks B! I owe you one!" he said happily, the desperate demeanor completely gone.

I walked up to the table where the man was standing. "Hi, can I help you with something?" I asked feeling completely stupid.

He snorted. "Only if you can get me the autograph or a picture with at least one of the musicians on this album." he said all high and mighty as he held up the familiar album.

"I believe I can help you out then." I said as I took the EP from the man and quickly signed my name on the cover.

The man looked at me like I had grown another head or something. "How dare you! I know for a fact that you didn't play on this album!" he said angrily.

"O, is that so?" I said trying to hold back a knowing smile.

"Yes. You mix for this concert, you're young, and you're a woman." he said with an intimidating look on his face.

"Excuse me!?" I retorted. "Yes, I do mix for this tour. Yes, I am young. And yes, I am a woman, but why does any of that matter? And how does that prevent me from being on an album?" I asked now furious.

The man rolled his eyes. "It all matters because generally men can only play as well as whoever played on this album and generally it would be an older man who has years of experience under his belt."

"Look at the insert." I said between clinched teeth.

"Why? You're wasting my time."

"Just look. And I'll leave you along." I said trying not to fly off the handle.

The man pulled out the insert from the CD case and began reading through it. At the end his eyes became larger, as I expected them to be. He looked at me, then to the signature then to the insert again then to me.

"Are you...Isabella?" he asked his voice less condescending.

"Look at your concert program." I spat.

He pulled it out of his picked and scanned down to the sound engineer, then looked up at me. "I am _so_ sorry." he said slowly.

"Yea. Don't judge a person by their gender or age, people can surprise you." I said as I turned on my heel to find Chris.

Applause followed my departure. I didn't care to see who watched me ranting. I was standing up for who I am.

I soon gave up looking for Chris and just went to the van, sitting in the back seat. I leaned my head back trying to calm myself down. My phone vibrated against my leg, pulling me out of the relaxed state I was falling into again.

I unlocked it. There was a text from Ryan.

_U okay? That was intense!_

I smiled and replied:

_Yea, I'm good now. He just hit a nerve :)_

A few seconds later my phone vibrated gain.

_Lol. Yea I know alll about that nerve home grl. U should hve seen his face tho! It was priceless! (Quil got a pic and video of the whole thing.)_

I rolled my eyes.

_He would. Hve him txt both to me._

A minute or two later I received a text from Quil. I quickly opened it and watched. It was insane like Ryan had said. The man's dumbfounded expression after I left was even better. I smirked.

The purple light flashed yet again and my phone vibrated in my hand. I opened the message and was greeted with Edward's smiling face.

_Hey…um…Alice told me to do this, but I just wanted to let you know I miss you and I can't wait till you get back. Gimmie a call when you have some free time! Less than three you! Bye!_

I rewatched it a few times and smiled. I'll call him back tomorrow I thought as I locked my phone. As I leaned back again, everyone began piling onto the van. Jake sat beside me.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" he asked worried.

I nodded. "He just hit a nerve, ya know?"

"Yea, but I've never seen you that livid that fast before. Wanna share?"

"I've just always been told I can't do things because I'm a girl, and I've defied all odds! I can mix a dam good concert and I can play the heck out of my violin and the fact that I'm young and a woman makes people doubt my abilities. It always has, and it makes me furious! I've accomplished these things with flying colors, but they can't accept it because I'm a young, independent woman." I ranted.

Jake put one arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"No problem lil' sis. That guy has no idea how much you've overcome and had to go though to get to where you are right now. And I bed he couldn't even compare to any of your mad skillz!" Jake said comfortingly.

"Thanks big bro."

"Hey Bells, take the day off. Lorie can handle it."

"Jake, I can't. I mean-"

"Bells, you need to rest. Take the day off…it'll do you some good."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

(The next morning) **third person pov**

Just because Jake Bella the day off, it didn't mean she wasn't going to wake up early and listen to their radio interview. She tuned in and began listening.

"So Ryan," Kelly K. the radio host began, "we've heard your album is climbing the charts quickly along with Full Moon and Forbidden Fruit, how does it feel?"

"If feels pretty great! We've always wanted to make an outstanding album that people enjoy, and I think we've finally been able to with my friend Isabella's help." Ryan said confidently..

"Ooo Isabella? Girlfriend or something more?" she pried.

"Um…no...I'm engaged to Emily, the most amazing girl in the world. Isabella mixed all three of our albums and is a long time friend of all of us. She also mixes out concerts with the assistance of Jake's lovely fiancé."

"Well isn't that pretty awesome." Kelly K. said somewhat unsatisfied. "Ok, now we're going to have a short Q and A. Caller one, you're on." she announced in her raspy voice.

"Ok, hey everyone." a man's voice said through the line. "I'm Mark, and any of you can answer this."

"Ok, sounds good." Mike said urging the man to get on with it.

"Ok, so I was at the concert last night and I loved it by the way, but was wondering, is the Isabella that mixes for you the same one that recorded the EP with Anthony Mason?"

The boys looked around at each other, finally Jake answered, "Yea, she's one in the same. Can I ask why you ask?"

"I'm just curious, she's an excellent musician and sound tech. when I picked up one of each of the albums on your paraphernalia table, I wasn't expecting what I heard when I began listening to it. And I think I met her last night." Mark said more quietly.

"Hold up!" Ryan exclaimed. "_You're_ that dude that gave her such a hard time after the concert?"

"Yea, that was me, but I just couldn't believe that suck a young woman could accomplish so much in her life already." he replied quickly.

"Dude, you were _way_ out if line saying that stuff to her last night!" Jake exclaimed angrily. "She's worked hard for all she's accomplished, then you had to go and bash her for it! Epic fail, right there!"

"Look, I honestly didn't mean-"

"To be an arrogant b- er idiot?" Austin finished.

"Yea." Mark said remorsefully.

Kelly K. just now sensing the intense drama, butted in. "Care to share what transpired last night?" she asked eagerly.

"Not really." Jake said roughly dismissing the subject once and for all. "Next caller?"

Kelly K. nodded and put the next caller on. The Q and A didn't last much longer after that.

"Well, thanks for coming guys! It was a blast hanging out with you!" Kelly K. gushed. "And for all of you listeners, make sure to tune in later when we give away free tickets and backstage passes!"

"It was nice being here." Austin said as he led everyone out the door.

_Sneak Preview:_

_I hadn't seen or heard her voice in so long. I missed her…a lot. Being able to talk to her on the phone was awesome, then when she told me to turn on my webcam; I realized just how much I missed her. She was still in her pajamas, but she looked amazing nevertheless._

_We just starred smiling at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. It was nice. I'd missed seeing her long, brown, wavy hair, her brown eyes that I could get lost in at any second, her soft, pink, smiling lips and just everything about her._

_**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this, and this time I do promise to send you a longer excerpt from last chapter if you review! I less than three you all and I truly appreciate all the support I'm receiving from you all! Peace out yos! ~LiveAndDontRegretIt**_


	27. Day Off

**Ok, so I have nothing to do today…so I'm updating A Summer To Remember, possibly writing more for Life and beginning a new story called Love Letters…the first chap of that should be up soon! Besides that, thanks to: bukwc, Fondle-Me-Elmo, Jazmin Torres, boconnor8675, .face, Just-That-Cool, eddieluver, babylopez2008, Edward'sDarkAngel, musicallydazzled and olivejuuuice for alerting me or reviewing! It really made me happy! And for the rest of you…I know you read…and honestly it's been extremely hard to write lately so a little more support would be wonderful! **

**I don't own twilight or the characters…just my own plot and a few of the characters that aren't twilight related! **

**Songs: if you have any recommendations for this chapter please submit them in your review or just pm them to me! **

**Without further a due: A Summer To Remember, chapter twenty-seven: Day Off**

**BPOV**

Well that interview was awesome. I officially hate Mark now. I thought as I lay in bed. My phone went off. I sluggishly reached over to my night stand and grabbed it, knocking a few books over in the process.

I checked the caller ID and pressed talk on its last ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Hi! How are you?!" Alice happily greeted back.

"I'm good, I guess. How's life in Frog Town?" I asked, missing the simplicity of country life.

"Ugh, it's so boring without all of you here! Emmett and Rose generally keep to themselves and Edward is as unsocial as a rock! I'm going crazy!"

"Ali, are you sure you're not already crazy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hmph. Not funny Isabella Marie! O, and speaking of your full name, care to share what happened last night with Maaaarrrrrkkkkk?" she asked dragging his name out to long.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources, and a satellite radio, now spill!" she commanded.

"He just hit a nerve is all."

"Bella, I know you better. What happened?"

"He basically just belittled me in a public area saying I can't mix sound, produce records, or play the violin because I'm a young woman." I said, giving her the condensed version of the story.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Ali, you there?"

"That tard!" she began, "How dare he do that to you?! You didn't give him an autograph, picture, or anything right?"

"I gave him an autograph, then he flew off the handle for defiling his record, it was ridiculous."I said while turning on the morning news.

Alice began talking about something angrily, but I couldn't unglue my eyes from the TV screen.

"Ali, turn on the news, NOW!" I commanded her, stopping her mid sentence.

"Okay….just a sec." she said as I heard her fumble with the remote. "Oh my…" she trailed off obviously just as shocked as I was.

Mark was being interviewed and evidently my EP began climbing the charts as soon as he mentioned it this morning on the radio. This was not happiness. I wanted to stay a no body! But this jerk had it in his mind that he should go and pull something like this to make me happy. Real considerate there!

"Bella, Bella!" Alice said.

"Yea, what?" I responded, shaking my head and muting the TV.

"You okay?"

"Not really. That guy is world's number one biggest jerk ever! And now he's flaunting that he's met me and has my autograph and jazz. And I'm going to get a bad rep from him because I lost my temper with him last night, ugh! He's not even telling the right story!" I said while lying back down on my bed frustrated.

"Chillax chica. It'll blow over, and you'll stay the same. It's your choice if you want to play or not. It's _not_ their choice! Don't let them tell you otherwise, okay?" Alice said comfortingly.

"Yea, thanks Ali. It's just frustrating though. But thankfully I have today off thanks to Jake. So I'm going to stay reclusive the whole day." I said happily.

"That'll be a good thing for ya girl."

"Yea, I think so too."

"Okay, I'd better let you go, I think you're going to be getting another phone call here in a minute."

"Mkay Ali. Thanks for checking up! Made me feel a lot better!"

"No problem chica. I'm always here, you just gotta call!"

"I will!"

"Mkay, bye girlie."

"Bye."

About thirty seconds after I got off the phone with Alice, my phone rang again. Without checking the caller ID, I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells." a familiar velvety voice said almost nervously.

"Edward! Oh my gosh! How are you?" I asked, happy that he called.

"I should be asking you the same thing after what happened last night and this morning, but I'm doing okay. Nothing new. You doin' alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm okay…how much has Alice already told you?" I asked not really wanting to repeat my story.

"Um…pretty much all of it." he said guilty. "She had you on speaker in the living room!" he added quickly.

I laughed. "She would. So, what are your thoughts?" I asked curious.

"Um…if I were there I wouldn't have been as controlled as you were, that's for sure."

"Edward!"

"What? That guy treated you like crap! I'm surprised you didn't say more or do something rash!"

I chuckled humorlessly. "Trust me, it was hard not to do something rash, but my parents raised me better than that."

"Yea…so, where's your next stop?" he asked obviously trying to get off topic.

"Nice transition. Um…I think we're headed to Omaha, Nebraska, then to Cali for about a week and a half. Then Forks for a good two weeks!" I said excited about the prospect of seeing Charlie and Billy again.

"Thanks. That sounds like fun. Any idea when you want some friends to pop in and visit?"

"If I told you a time, you couldn't pop in an visit! But anytime would be fine with me! If we weren't in Texas (?), I'd have you come and hang out today." I said with a smile on my face.

"Ugh, you know I would if we could right?"

"Yea, I know. Hey have you hooked up your webcam yet?" I asked excited, a wonderful idea popping into my head.

"Um…yea…" he said not following.

"Go to your computer and pull it up then!" I said while pulling my macbook pro out and turning it on.

"Alright, done." he said.

I turned mine on and pulled up iChat. "Hey." I said while looking at him in all his glory.

"Hey." he breathed. "Long time no see."

"Yea, I know."

He looked so gorgeous. I don't know how long we sat in silence smiling at our computer screens, but it was a while.

**EPOV**

I hadn't seen or heard her voice in so long. I missed her…a lot. Being able to talk to her on the phone was awesome, then when she told me to turn on my webcam; I realized just how much I missed her. She was still in her pajamas, but she looked amazing nevertheless.

We just starred smiling at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. It was nice. I'd missed seeing her long, brown, wavy hair, her brown eyes that I could get lost in at any second, her soft, pink, smiling lips and just everything about her.

I wished so bad at that moment that I could ask her to be my girlfriend, but I had no idea if she wanted it again or not. And asking a girl to be your girlfriend over webcam isn't all that romantic and you really can't get the full excited, butterfly in your stomach experience. I sighed which mush have brought her out of the trance we were in.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

I shrugged. "Yea, I'm okay. I just have some stuff on my mind." I said vaguely.

"Come on, share. It's just me, what's the big deal? Have you found yourself a girl or something?" she teased.

I smiled. "You could say that."

"Okay, now you have to tell me Mr. Mason!"

"Nothing you don't know about. I'm just missing "my girl"." I said with a smile, putting air quotes around my girl.

She laughed carelessly. "Aww, I'm sorry. I'm missing "my boy" too if it makes you feel any better."

"It does…sort of."

"Yea, I know. Oh! I never got to thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

"For what?" I asked confused. Not sure why I should be thanked.

"For the iPod filled with a daily playlist!" she exclaimed bouncing I'm guessing on her bed.

I smiled. "You're not mad?"

"Naw, not _this_ time. It's pretty tight. And I must say, the playlists actually fit my day perfectly mot days. Like today for example we've got some Dashboard Confessional, Radiohead, Iron and Wine, Brand new, and of course the ever constant Plain White T's." she said with her beautiful as she scrolled through the list picking out her favorites.

I smiled back. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

"Oh I do! It's perfect and fits me to a t!"

"I'm glad."

"We should do this more often." she said referring to the webcam.

"I agree. I miss seeing you every day."

"Yea, I miss seeing you too. It's been hard to sleep some nights." she said with a beautiful blush forming on her face. I wish I could reach my hand out and feel her warm, smooth cheek.

"Hey, same here." I said softly. I wasn't sure she'd heard me, but evidently she had because she was looking straight at me smiling.

"So…your half way point in the tour is when you're in Forks?" I asked.

She thought for a second. "Yup. It seems like forever away! I love tour, but I miss home." she said glumly.

"Well, sooner or later Alice and I are going to come see you all!" I said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled at that. "Thanks-"

"What did I hear about myself?" Alice asked as she barged into my room rudely. "Oh my gosh! Bella! It's you in a box on Edward's screen! Hi!!!!" she said waving enthusiastically.

"Very good Alice." Bella said sarcastically. "I've decided to give up on sound mixing and become a mime."

"Oh please don't! Your wardrobe and makeup will suck!" Alice gasped.

"All for the sake of silence Alice, and on a plus side, people won't recognize me!"

"Bella!"

At this point I couldn't hold it in any longer and began laughing. Bella soon joined in and Alice just pouted.

"Not cool!" she shouted making us laugh all the more.

"Sorry Ali, I couldn't resist it." Bella said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Never scare me like that again Bella!"

"I won't, don't worry."

"And because you scared me, I'm bringing you a care package with me when Edward and I come for a visit."

"Fine, but I may leave it with Charlie." she warned completely serious.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Bella shot back.

"Calm down!" I said.

After that we three just chatted about life and different parts of Bella's tour.

Once Alice left, I felt it my turn to also sign off.

"I'd better let you go Bells." I said sadly, not wanting to sign off.

"Alright." she said with a sigh.

"See you soon!"

"Okay, bye!" she said more cheerful.

"Bye." I said. Then the webcam screens went black.

I miss her. But soon enough I'll have her back with me, hopefully this time it'll be for a long time or even eternity.

**And that's it for this chapter, unfortunately you don't get to see a sneak preview, BUT if you review you'll get one :D let me know what you thoughts are! And the more reviews I get the sooner I update…so can I get eight maybe nine for the chapter? I think ya'll can do it! I less than three ya'll!**


	28. Dreaming Truths

**Alright, so I didn't get my eight reviews, but Jazmine Torrez completely made my day by telling me to keep on writing because I'm feeling majorly discouraged from the lack of response on yawls' end! But whatever, I'm posting this because I won't get to post this weekend and I really wanna get on with more happiness in the world! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Songs: "Calabria" by Emur, "Just When You're Thinking Things Over" by The Charlatans UK, "Human Hands" by Sandre Lerche**

**I don't own anything, just some experiences and memories.**

**A Summer To Remember, Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dreaming Truths**

**BPOV**

The day I had to come back was miserable. Evidently Mark's beautiful interview reached everyone in a fifty mile radius so when I came back to work I wanted to curl up in a ball and die! Everyone at the concert was asking where I was to sign autographs, but I didn't give in, and followed Alice's directions. I stuck to what I originally planned and didn't place myself in all the limelight.

Thankfully after that hectic night we were able to pack up and go to Omaha, Nebraska where no one brought it up. Omaha was pretty tight. The venue we played in had a really indie/coffee house feel to it, which rocked my world. It felt like home mixing in the intimate setting, or at least where I grew up mixing. A very Starbucks atmosphere with an opera house look and a House of Blues look, if that makes any sense. It was calming and reminded me why I put up with guys like Mark.

After a few days there, we packed our bags and flew to California, First stop: San Diego, to a ginormous hall!

It was mid September, and the weather was just about perfect…still a wee bit humid, but nothing like a Frog Town summer. That kind of humidity pretty much squashes you, and makes you not want to do a thing but sit around on your front porch and drink iced tea all day, because the heat is just so heavy.

The first day we were there Chris, Sarah and I all went to the venue to begin setting up despite our exhaustion from all the traveling. We unloaded the trucks as fast as we could with the other stage hands that were helping us. In about three or four hours the truck was unloaded and we had begun to set up all the lights and running cables for all of the sound and camera equipment.

"Ugh, do you have to do this every time?" Sarah asked tired as she grabbed another mic stand.

"Yup, each and every performance." I said with a smile. "You know…you would know if you helped out more often." I teased.

"Well excuse me, but Boeing has already been sending me stuff to fill out and work on, so I really can't be here to help you out each and every concert!" Sarah ranted as she executed a perfect z-snap.

I laughed as did Chris.

"Soooooooo, how's Jasper?" I asked changing subjects as I began programming the patches** (A/N: a patch is how everything hooks up to the board) **on my board.

"He's marvelous!" she sang as she took the seat beside me. "We chat everyday via e-mail, IM, texting, or a phone call when either of us has the free time. I miss him Bella, and I'm scared." She admitted quietly.

I turned away from my computer, "What's scaring you, the whole long distance thing? Because honestly if anyone could make a long distance relationship work ya'll could, I mean, you're like a perfect match for each other! You are the perfect combo of yin and yang, peanut butter and jelly." I said encouragingly.

She smiled weakly, "I'm not really sure. I mean we talk whenever we can, but it's not the same deep talks we used to have, and I feel as if we can't be as open with each other, like we were back at home when nothing really mattered…or it seemed not to. Like there is something standing in between us. It's extremely frustrating and the part that sucks the most is that we've talked about it and he's feeling the same thing, but we can't overcome it and honestly, I think it's the distance. Part of me is telling me to end the relationship, but Bella, I love him so much."

"Oh Sarah!" I said feeling my friend's pain all too well. "It'll be okay and I'm sure you'll be able to work through it!"

She sighed, "See Bella, I don't know if we can. This job is pretty much permanent and while I love Jasper with all that I am, I'm not sure if both of us can handle this right now. As soon as I'm in Seattle I'll be swamped with work and Jasper is already pretty busy because school started back so he had to take Edward's place at Royce's."

"Well chica, I honestly don't know what to tell you. I've really never been in that situation before. I guess you just have to do what you think will benefit the both of you the most. And remember, I'll be here for a while and I'm always on speed-dial!"

"Thanks, I appreciate that." She said smiling weakly.

I quickly finished patching everything in the computer and manually backstage, then helped Chris finish up his lighting rig. We finally left at one-thirty in the morning and happily crashed in our respected rooms. I slept reasonably well, but it may have been the clear, beautiful dream painting itself in my mind.

_We were lying in the field holding hands, his thumb rubbing circles in the back of my hand, starring up at the stars. Occasionally, Edward would point out a constellation to me, even though I couldn't really see the picture in all the "balls of gas burning billions of miles away." We lay there for endless hours just soaking in each other's wonderful presence. _

_After a while, Edward turned over on his side, propping himself up on one arm starring down at me. I began to blush and cover my face, but Edward gently brought my hand down, kissing my knuckles in the process. He smiled softly down at me, then he gently kissed my forehead, "I love you, Isabella." He then moved to my eyelids and kissed them with a feather soft kiss, "I love you, Isabella." He repeated with the same amount of love as the first time he ever said it to me. Then he hesitantly began advancing towards my lips, silently asking me with his eyes if he could. I ever so slightly nodded, granting him permission. He gave me a crooked smile as I closed my eyes he-"_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My alarm clock rudely awoke me from my dream bringing me back to reality. "Ugh, not my day!" I grumbled as I rolled out of bed.

"Well I think it's your day by how much you were talkin' last night!" Sarah said sarcastically handing me a cup of tea.

I turned bright red. "What did you hear?" I asked embarrassed beyond all measure.

She laughed. "Enough to know that it wasn't a clean dream!"

"Sarah!" I scolded as I slapped her arm lightly.

"Hey!" she said putting her hands in the air defensively. "You know how I do!"

I chuckled. "Yea, but already so early in the morning?"

She just laughed.

My phone went off a few minutes later as I was eating a cinnamon crunch bagel from Panera.

"Speaking of the devil." Sarah called from the bedroom.

I laughed and grabbed my phone. "Hey Edward!" I said happy that he called.

"Ello Isabella!" he replied more chipper than usual.

"What's up? You seem a little happy." I asked.

"Nothin', just in a good mood. How are you?"

"I'm good, good night's sleep last night." I said, replaying the dream in my head.

"Good dreams I hope."

"Very good dreams." I sighed. I immediately covered my mouth even though he couldn't see and blushed ten different shades of red.

"Oh really, care to share?" he asked now interested.

"Um…not really…"I trailed off.

"She dreamed about YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Sarah scream-sang.

I threw a pillow at her trying to make her shut-up.

Edward began laughing. "So, what was the dream about now that I know I was involved?"

"I hate you!" I mouthed to Sarah in the mean time.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly, "come on; please tell me what the dream was about?"

I shook my head then remembered he couldn't see me. "Um…I'd really rather not."

"Come on, please? You'll get rewarded." He tempted.

"Hmmm…rewarded how?" I questioned curiously.

"As soon as I see you, you'll get the reward." He said cryptically.

"Well, that's helpful."

"Look, if it's something really good you'll get a really good reward, it's as simple as that." He stated nonchalantly.

"Short less embarrassing version coming up," I began, "we were in a gorgeous meadow or field watching the stars and dating again. End of story." I said quickly, feeling weak that I would fall to an unseen promised reward.

"Now Bella, that wasn't too hard was it now?" Edward asked as if I was five years old.

"Right, whatever." I grumbled, still disappointed in myself that I cracked so easily and spilled.

"Aw cheer up Bells! We all know that dreams are just our secret desires put into our wildest dreams displayed on the movie screen of our minds while we silently slumber." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh really? And where did you get that? A Hallmark store?** (A/N: for those who don't live in the USA, Hallmark is a well known card store and a lot of times there are cheesy sayings in the cards.)**" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, it's what my mom says whenever I have a dream I can't get out of my mind." He said seriously.

"O." was all I could manage…smooth, really smooth.

The line went quiet for a few seconds before Edward began laughing hysterically.

"What?" I demanded.

After he was able to calm down a bit, he managed to say, "Bells, I made that up off the top of my head! Gosh you are so gullible sometimes!"

"Hmph. That wasn't very nice Eddie." I could mentally see him cringe as I called him his hated nickname.

"Bella, come on, it was pretty funny."

I gave him the silence treatment with a giant smile on my face.

"Aww come on, please talk to me! I didn't mean to upset you." He pleaded. "Please? I'll tell you what my dreams have been filled with lately. " He bargained.

I sighed.

"She speaks!" he exclaimed happily.

"Right." I replied dryly. "Tell me a dream or two." I said interested.

"Where to begin…" he teased.

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"Well, last night's dream was most excellent. I dreamed about-"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

What is up with all these interruptions!?

"Hey Bella, we need you at the venue asap!" Jake practically yelled as he barged into the room.

"I guess another time." Edward said softly.

"I'll hold you to it Mr. Mason."

"Alright, bye Bells."

"Bye-"I barely managed to get out before Jake grabbed my phone and hung up then tossed me some clothes.

"Rude much?!"

"Sorry, but we gotta go now!" he said in a rush.

"What's goin' on?" I asked a little alarmed.

"You'll see once we get there, but it's not pretty and you'll probably want to shoot yourself after today. Now hurry up!"

I quickly got ready and followed Jake out to the van. We arrived at the venue and Jake was right. I did want to shoot myself and the day had hardly even begun.

_Sneak Preview: _

_Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I decide to be uncommonly nice for one night in my life? Of course something like this would happen to me and no one else in the world who would actually enjoy being in the same position. _

_**Virtual cookies for whoever can name the quote from Bella's dream!!!!!!!**_

_**Kk, I hope you enjoyed it. Life has been extremely stressful lately and not so great, so I could really use some reviews even if you just say "it was good" it'll make me smile and you'll get an extended preview for the next chapter. As always, the more reviews and alerts I receive the sooner I'll update! Thanks yos! **_


	29. Backstage Secrets

**You all blow my mind…so I wanted to reward you for reviewing and really make my day so much better! (It's been an extremely day!) So I want to dedicate this chapter to Lee Shananogins because she got into it then stopped…so this chap is for you chica! **

**a special birthday shout out to my bffe Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox…here's to being another year older and another year full of falling and tripping! **

**Also, boconnor8675 you receive virtual cookies!!!!!!!!! The quote was in fact from **_**The Lion King…**_**I love that movie! Lol**

**Songs: "Coming Home" by The 88, and if you have suggestions let me know and I'll add them to my profile page!**

**I don't own twilight**

**A Summer To Remember, Chapter Twenty-Nine: Backstage Secrets**

* * *

**BPOV**

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I decide to be uncommonly nice for one night in my life? Of course something like this would happen to me and no one else in the world who would actually enjoy being in this same position.

Mark was back and announcing to everyone in California who I was and evidently, they enjoyed Edward and my music as much as the bands that were actually touring.

Thankfully, all the guys were understanding about the situation and made sure no one saw me enter or exit the venue. Chris and I finished setting up by the time the concert was to start. Beforehand, Lorie came up to me as I finished Lion's Lamb's mix and offered to run front of house for me tonight if I wanted to hide out backstage and run monitors for the band.

I happily agreed and headed behind the curtain to the board. I put in my in-ears and flipped through each person's mix. All of them seemed fine. Lorie was a good monitor engineer.

The concert began without a hitch. Everything was running smoothly until the fans with the backstage passes came on their tour.

"Over here is where everyone preps beforehand." said the woman giving the tour. "After they finish playing, there will be a meet-n-greet where they'll sign autographs, take pictures with you, etc. besides that, feel free to watch from back here or your seats. Any questions?"

One of the group members raised their hands.

"Yes?" the guide asked sounding bored.

"Are we going to have the chance to meet Isabella?" a teenager asked eagerly.

"Um…I'm not sure if she's working tonight, and if she is working, she'd really prefer to stay out of the spotlight. But I'll check with Lorie our monitor engineer and see." the guide said kindly and made her way over to me.

I quickly took out my other in-ear and faced…Linda (or so her name tag said). "What can I help you with?" I asked kindly without showing I had eavesdropped on the group's conversation.

"I know it's a long shot, but do you think Isabella would be willing to sign a few autographs?" Linda asked.

"Um…" I said more to myself than to anyone else. Should I or not? I mean as long as there are no pictures I don't care, but will it turn into another crazy Mark ordeal?

I sighed. "Five and only five." I said against my better judgment.

Linda laughed. "Shouldn't you ask Isabella? I mean shouldn't she be the one to answer the question?"

I laughed with her, then looked her in the eye for the first time, "Lorie and I traded positions for the night, so I'm Isabella. And if these people want to meet me, they'll just get an autograph. I'll need you to collect all cameras and camera phones. Okay? O, and make sure the rest of the group is gone. It can only be those five." I said firmly.

I think she got the message. She quickly went back to the group and grabbed five people, including the girl who asked, then led them out from my backstage area. A while later, Linda came back with the five, but before she brought them all the way over, she took all of their phones and cameras. Slowly, she brought the group over to me. I swiftly took out my in-ears and smiled brightly at the bunch.

"Hi, I'm Isabella." I said confidently while shaking each of their hands.

"I'm Hope." the girl who had originally asked if she could meet me replied happily.

"I'm Tiffani." the next girl said with a giant smile on her face.

"I'm Miranda." the third girl said.

"Heaven." the fourth said bouncing like Alice always does when she's excited.

"Laughlin." the fifth grunted, trying to act cool.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said honestly, a thrill racing through me. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Everyone was silent for a moment then Hope piped up and asked, "So why is the one track more emotional than the others?"

I smiled remembering the day. "Well, Ed-Mr. Mason and myself were playing for each other because we he hadn't heard me play since I was really little, so he challenged me and after we played and I lost the bet, he and I recorded this and the whole way through I was thinking about our relationship over the years and played what I felt and it ended up sounding like it does on the EP."

"That's pretty awesome!" Hope said with a smile.

Miranda began asking suit, "So…what's the deal with you and Mr. Mason? Any juicy past?"

I blushed bright red. "Erm…well…" I stumbled over my words trying to choose them carefully. "Mr. Mason and I are really close…friends, and have been for many years, practically our whole lives." I told them quickly.

"Uh-huh, suuuuure." Miranda said with disbelief.

"What?"

"I just think that anyone who can create a piece as beautiful as that based on memories would have to have a strong relationship…beyond friendship." she said quietly.

I shrugged. She was really observant! "Think what you want…" I trailed off smiling. "Anyone else?"

Laughlin grunted, "So what bands have you mixed for besides these ones?"

"Um…a lot of indie bands from the places I've lived. They didn't really have names when I mixed for them though. But they were what I learned on."

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Laughlin grunted looking even more uninterested than before. I just rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been playing violin?" Heaven asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Oh gosh, probably twelve or thirteen years I guess. I started playing when I was in the fifth grade, but I've taken a few breaks from it here and there, but I can't seem to stay away from it for long." I said trying to figure out if those years were right or not.

"That's awesome! And do you play anything besides violin?" she asked again.

"Viola, which _is_ very different from violin, cello, and acoustic guitar."

"That's incredible!" Tiffani said. "I've always wanted to learn how to play a string instrument."

"It's a lot of fun. Do any of you play anything?" I asked curious.

"Piano and violin." Laughlin said nonchalantly.

"That's awesome! Don't ever quit playing; it'll be your release channel!"

"You're telling me! I know it is!" he said with some emotion in his voice finally.

"Anything else?" I asked willing to answer any questions they shot at me.

We talked for a few more minutes about my career and how long I've been mixing and how I got into it, but the conversation needed to come to a close because they were changing bands and I needed to check their monitors.

"Okay, well it was nice talking and meeting you all!" I said wrapping everything up.

"It was nice meeting you." a few of them said before sauntering off to their seats.

Hope stayed behind; I could tell she felt a little awkward.

"What can I do for you Hope?"

"Would you mind signing this?" she asked as she shoved a cd in my hands along with a sharpie.

I smiled. "Sure, who to?"

"My little sister, Brooke."

"Alrighty then." I quickly wrote, "To Brooke, keep rockin' on girl! Much love, Isabella." in my half cursive, half manuscript handwriting, then handed the cd and pen back to Hope.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much, this is awesome!" she said acting like an excited Alice.

I had to laugh. "No problem, just make sure no one see's the album but your family, okay?"

"Alright, I promise!"

"Go ahead and watch the show, you're missing out!"

"Okay! Thanks again." and with a wave she was gone.

The night went smoothly with no problems. And the boys were energetic as usual, making the crowd adore them more than they had when they walked through the doors.

Everything finally ended and all the stage hands began tearing down the stage. As I packed up my board I realized that in one short week, it'd be the half-way mark in the tour and I'd be in Forks for two whole weeks!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In San Francisco, the crowd was equally as wonderful and I just like in San Diego, told the backstage guide to pull five people to secretly meet me.

The five were surprised but still full of questions similar to the ones I answered in San Diego.

After that night, I told the boys about what I was doing with the fans and they all thought it was a cool idea for me so that I wouldn't have to perform or be in the limelight like they are.

On Friday we loaded up our vans and trucks for one more concert in Seattle till we go home.

Most of the time, Sarah and I jammed out to Edward's playlists that he had made and I was too busy to listen to. But for part of the trip, Sarah and I caught up on life in general; it'll be hard sayin' goodbye when the time comes. She's quickly turned into one of my closest BFFE's that I've ever had. Life will be so strange without her, but thankfully she's going to hang with us at the concert set-up and the actual concert.

The set-up went quickly and smoothly thanks to the small venue we were playing at.

The concert was incredible. I had no clue that the fans could sing louder than a stadium….especially on the songs where we all sang on the album.

"Thanks so much for coming out to support us tonight!" Ryan exclaimed, still stoked even though his voice was shot.

"And make sure to keep your eyes peeled these next two weeks." Mike said cryptically.

"Because you _may_ just see us playing at a coffeehouse in your area!" Jake concluded.

The crowd began talking amongst themselves in excitement, and someone yelled out, "Any chance of hearing Isabella and Mr. Mason?"

Ryan smirked so I could see. "Anything is possible…anything is possible."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Within two hours, everything was packed up and Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam and I were all speeding to Forks. Everyone else would be coming the following day, but we were all too pumped about going home to wait another day.

They dropped me off first around one thirty in the morning.

"Thanks guys, see you later!" I said before grabbing my bags out of the back of the van.

Charlie's cruiser was pulled into the driveway as usual. I smiled; it's good to be home.

I expertly reached up in the eve to grab the spare key. All the lights were off so I was planning on leaving a note on the kitchen table explaining I was home, but as soon as I flipped on the light switch my plans changed.

_Sneak Preview:_

"_Oh, it's what you do to me." He sang quietly in my ear._

_I smiled and sang the line back to him quietly. "Oh, it's what you do to me."_

_We smiled and I laid my head back down on his chest and happily went to sleep with no worries in the world._

_**I hope you enjoyed it! And honestly, I couldn't have done this chapter without the help of Edward'sDarkAngel, musicallydazzled, babylopez2008, and WeReWoLvEs4EvEr! Thanks you all, and please spend five seconds leaving me a review…I may be out of town the next few days, but that doesn't mean I won't be writing the entire time, and if I have at least six reviews in my inbox, I'll make sure to update the minute I get home! (Yes…the next chap is typed and ready to go!) I less than three you all! Thanks for making sucky times better! Now…REVIEW! :)**_


	30. Happy Surprises!

_**Hey thanks ya'll for all the reviews! I cannot tell you how excited I was to open my inbox after I got home, and I am sooo sorry for not updating yesterday! I feel really bad! And after like three reviews of this chapter, I'll try to post the next one for you all! **_

_**Songs: "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's, "Home" by Michael Buble, and "Angel" by Jack Johnson**_

_**I don't own twilight**_

_**Now, please enjoy this segment of A Summer To Remember, chapter thirty: Happy Surprises! **_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**BPOV**

"Surprise!" a happy chorus of voices yelled at me.

I was still trying to adjust form the light change, but five seconds later I let out a squeal of happiness.

"Oh my gosh! What are you all doing there?!" I asked as I launched myself at Alice and Edward.

"We promised we'd visit, didn't we?" Alice asked as she gave me a tight squeeze.

"And I told you it wouldn't be long on the playlist."Edward added with a smile as he stood by Alice.

After Alice let go of me, I launched myself at Edward. His well toned arms wrapped me up, holding me tightly against him.

"I missed you." he whispered in my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

I didn't want to let go of him, but I knew I had to say hello to another person. Slowly, I released my tight grasp around Edward and turned to Charlie.

While we never had a super touchy-feely relationship, I was glad to be home and see him again. I closed the gap between us and gave him a hug. I think he was stunned for a moment, but after the initial shock, he wrapped his arms around me too.

"It's good to have you back home Bells." Charlie told me once we had pulled away from the hug.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've got an early morning and it's already past my bedtime." Charlie said with a yawn. "I'll see you in the morning. G'night everyone."

"Night dad." I said with a smile.

"G'night Mr. Swan." Alice and Edward recited together causing me to silently laugh.

Alice attacked me in another hug once Charlie was up the stairs.

"Ugh, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed as we swayed back and forth in a tight hug.

"I missed you too!" I told her while looking at Edward's smiling face over Alice's shoulder.

After grabbing a bottle of water, a few pillows and blankets, Alice, Edward and I all sprawled out in the small living room. Alice popped in a movie and we all began watching.

Much to my dismay, Alice had put in a horror movie. All through the opening, I unconsciously inched toward Edward. By the time the first real scary scene came on, I was already on edge and screamed then buried my head in Edward's chest.

I could feel him chuckling, but he just let me stay there. After a while, he began stroking my hair and running his fingers through it. I must have fallen asleep because I had been shaken and woke up.

"Shhh." Edward whispered in my ear as he made himself comfortable on the couch then opened his arms for me.

I happily cuddled up in his arms and he threw the blanket over us.

"I missed this." I whispered.

"So did I. I haven't slept wonderfully since you left." he admitted.

I blushed. "Surly you've slept well at least one night because you had an excellent dream you didn't get to tell me about. Care to share?" I asked.

He sighed. "You remembered?"

"Of course! Now tell me, pwease?" I said as I traced invisible patterns on his chest with my finger tips.

He began squirming.

"Come on Edward, just one dream since I've left. You pick which one you want to share with me." I said with a yawn.

"Erm…okay." he said while putting one hand on my back and rubbing it softly.

"Well, the one I was thinking about that one day we were talking on the phone was about you and me." he began, his voice at just the right volume for storytelling. "I guess we had never broken up and I was in the field taking over for Royce. Then out of nowhere two soft hands wrap themselves around my torso and a body pressed up against mine."

I smiled while biting my bottom lip.

"So I turned around hesitantly to see who was behind me and it was you, wearing your Daisy Dukes and navy beater, smiling so temptingly up at me.

"I quickly looked around and saw no other hands working, so I tackled you to the ground and asked you, "Now what did I say the consequences would be if you ever wore that out in public?" I had you pinned down with your arms over your head.

"You sweetly responded, "You never set any consequences." with a smile on your face.

"Then without missing a beat, I began kissing you urgently and passionately and with everything I had in me.

"We stopped to catch our breaths and between pants, you said, "Edward, I lo-"

"Then the dream was interrupted by my alarm clock." he said with a sigh.

I could not believe he told me all that. Does part of him still want to? I mean, is he still interested? Everyone knows I'm still head over heels for him, but has he figured that out yet? Or has his feelings really not changed since we split up? Does _he_ want to try all of this all over again?

**EPOV**

I cannot believe I just told her all of that. She probably thinks I'm a complete fool or something for putting that wonderful dream out in the open.

But does she feel the same? I mean, I'm pretty sure she was going to say she loves me…in the dream at least.

I wish she would say something. She hasn't uttered a single word since I finished my story.

Oh no! What if I offended her? What if she still wants to _just_ be friends? That would be horrific, but I would put up with it for her comfort. I'd do anything for her. _Anything._

**BPOV**

You only live once, right? And we're always told to live each moment as if it were out last. So…why not take a chance?

Edward's face was scrunched up in confusion. I don't think he saw me inching forward then right as I was about to make contact with his lips, he looked me straight in the eye. His eyes becoming huge. I panicked! I began pulling away thinking he must not want this, then without warning, I felt the most soft and warm lips pressing against my own. At first it was light and gentle then we progressively became more aggressive. He ran his tongue along my lip asking permission and I granted it willingly. Our tongues glided against each others, battling for dominance. After a few minutes we gradually began breaking apart and he kissed me three times, all feather soft kisses.

After a while, we both pulled away for some much needed air, our foreheads still touching. Breathing heavily, Edward whispered huskily in my ear, "Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do that?" Then he moved, placing a sweet kiss right under my ear making me shiver.

"Mmm, I think I have an idea." I whispered in his ear, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, it's what you do to me." he sang quietly in my ear.

I smiled and sang the line back to him quietly.

We smiled and I laid my head back down on his chest and happily went to sleep with no worries in the world.

_Sneak Preview:_

_What felt like minutes later, I woke up from someone shaking my shoulder to wake me up. _

_**Remember to review! You get benefits and I'll update sooner! Three reviews=another chapter! **_


	31. A Fishing Trip to Remember

**You all went above and beyond! Thanks so much! And I'm so sorry for not putting this out sooner! I feel really bad! **

**Songs: anything from the black parade by my chemical romance**

**I don't own twilight**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked the person groggily.

"Hey Bells, get up and go fishing with me this morning." Charlie said quietly with a tent of nervousness in his voice.

"Um…ok. Let me go change and I'll meet you at the car." I told him curious as to why he wanted me to go fishing with him and why he wasn't going to work.

He nodded and headed into the kitchen.

I quickly kissed Edward's cheek then carefully got off the couch, making sure I didn't wake him up. Then I silently went up to my old room to change. It was the same way I left it. I changed within minutes and headed back down stairs. I left a note telling Edward and Alice where I'd be then headed out to Charlie's cruiser.

I slid into the immaculately clean car and buckled my seat belt. We drive in silence for the majority of the ride.

Eventually Charlie asked, "So you and Edward are…?"

"Um…I'm not really sure what we are." I told him truthfully, biting my lower lip wondering where he was going with this.

He dropped the subject and we neared the pond and got out of the car. Charlie still hadn't said anything.

As we were getting in the small boat, Charlie finally said, "Well from what I can tell, he seems like a pretty good boy."

I smiled. "I agree one hundred percent."

We began fishing so we were lost in our own thoughts.

"Ch-Dad, aren't you supposed to be at work today?" I asked, not being able to keep in to myself any longer.

He sighed. "Bells, I need to talk to you."

"Ok…" I said hesitantly. "What's going on?"

He took a deep breath. "Bella, I have cancer."

I began to question him, but he cut me off.

"Let me give you all the details before you ask any questions." he said slowly and tiredly.

I nodded.

"As you know, I've had cancer before and was cured for years. But two months ago I went in for an annual checkup, mainly because I wasn't feeling completely clear in the mind. They ran a few tests and found out a lot.

"My mind was fuzzy because my calcium levels were elevated. My calcium levels were high because I have bone cancer. And to add to the diagnosis, they also found the cancer in my liver, kidneys, and the glands around my heart." Charlie stopped talking then just starred at his line in the water.

I was, I didn't know what I was. Shocked didn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. I couldn't even fathom all of that, but I did know I'd support my dad through all of it no matter what! Frog Town can wait, he's more important.

"So…what are your options?" I asked quietly.

"Well, the doctors said chemo was an option, but that would mess with my calcium levels and that would spread the cancer faster than it's already going. So I've decided to let nature take its course on this one."

"But-"

"But nothing." he said flatly. "I know what I'm getting into and what to expect. And don't you for a second think you're going to stop everything you're doing and stay here. I won't let you!"

I was frustrated with him for that one. "Then who's going to take care of you on the bad days because I _know_ that you'll have them and it'll just get worse." I said as a hot tear slid down my cheek, landing on my hand.

"Sue and Billy have already been helping me out. They're good to me, don't worry." Charlie managed to say with a small smile.

I slowly slid over and wrapped my arms around him and cried. He held me the entire time, rubbing my back softly.

When I finally composed myself as best I could, Charlie simply said, "Well, looks as if the fish aren't biting today. Let's go home."

I nodded my head and helped Charlie get everything out of the boat and back into the cruiser. It seemed like forever before we got back to the house.

"Not Bella, have fun while you're here and don't dwell on this. All will be well. And I know where I'm going when my time does come." Charlie told me before he turned his back and walked into the garage to put the fishing supplies away.

I made my way inside the house and laughed softly, Edward and Alice were still sprawled out. I went upstairs and grabbed my bag of toiletries; I headed to the bathroom and tried to wash away everything that I heard from Charlie. Unfortunately, I couldn't get the news out of my head.

My hungry stomach grumbled bringing me back to reality and I quickly finished my shower and put on clean clothes. Then I made my way down stairs and began mixing together everything for chocolate chip waffles.

Once the first one was done, Alice had come into the kitchen.

"Whatcha' making that smells like heaven?" Alice asked while licking her lips.

"Chocolate chip waffles. And congratulations, you get the first one!" I said like a game show announcer trying to put on a happy mask for everyone to see.

She laughed. "I love you Bella. I've missed your random sense of humor."

"Well, you'll get it as long as you're here, and as soon as I get back home." I said happily.

"Sounds good." Alice said as she smeared butter over her waffle.

"Oh, I forgot! Do you want strawberries or bananas with your waffle?" I asked.

"Oh my goodness! That sounds amazing!"

"Yup." I said while digging around in the refrigerator for them.

"So what were you and Edward up to last night?" Alice asked.

I blushed bright red. "Erm…we…uh…"

"We just talked and caught up on everything in life." Edward said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Exactly, we just talked and caught up on life." I repeated.

Alice roller her eyes and began reading an article in the paper. Edward made his way over to me as I poured in more waffle batter to the waffle iron.

After I closed it, Edward slowly wrapped his hands around my stomach and whispered in my ear, "Where were you this morning? I work up and you were gone." he said pouting.

"I'm sorry." I began as I turned around in his arms to face him. "Charlie woke me up and wanted to go fishing this morning."

"And you're back so soon?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Yea…I wanna talk to you later about it, but right now your waffle is ready." I said then kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "You, my dear Isabella, are too tempting for your own good."

I smiled back as I took out his waffle and put in batter for my own.

He put butter and strawberries and syrup on top, then took a chair next to Alice.

My waffle was done quickly and I fixed mine the same as Edward did, except I pulled Redi-Whip from the fridge and put a dollop on top.

"Not fair!" Alice pouted as she saw the white fluff on my waffle.

I chuckled. "You didn't ask."

"You didn't offer!"

I stood up and put another waffle on the ever increasing stack of finished ones and put more batter in. I smiled and brought the waffle over to Alice's syrup smeared plate and plopped it down then put strawberries on top and finished it off with the Redi-Whip, basically drowning the waffle in it.

Edward laughed as I handed her fork to her.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically.

"No."

"No?"

"You forgot the bananas and syrup."

I laughed and brought them over to her. "Have at."

"But aren't you going to do it for me?" she asked innocently.

I laughed. "I think you're a big girl, you can do it. And besides, I'm hungry!" I said sitting back down again, but to an empty plate. "Edward?" I asked. "Where did my waffle go?"

"It looked soooo good, I couldn't resist. Forgive me?" he asked sweetly.

"Yea." I started getting up but he grabbed my hand and kissed it sweetly. _That_ made everything better.

I quickly make my waffle and sat back down. I looked at Alice and she had this weird but knowing smile on her face. I just shrugged it off not wanting to open that can of worms.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Alice asked after finishing her waffle.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Well…I was planning on going to Seattle to help Sarah move in and talk to her. You all are welcome to come if you want to."

"Honestly, I'd rather just hang in the home town today." I told Alice truthfully.

"Okay, that's fine. What about you Edward?"

"I think I'm going to hang for the day with Bella, she told me about some places that I want to check out." Edward lied smoothly.

"Okay, suit yourselves! Bella where's the bathroom? I want to get ready and go."

"Upstairs. You'll see it, I promise."

"Okay." she put her plate in the sink then got her stuff out of the living room and went upstairs.

I collected all the plates and put them in the dishwasher then wiped down the kitchen and the waffle iron. I took out a few bags out of the drawer and put the left over waffles in them. Then put them in the freezer for later. All the while, Edward watched me in my routine.

When I was finished, I sat back down next to Edward but as I began sitting, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. Then kissed me passionately.

When we broke apart, Edward huskily whispered in my ear, "I've wanted to do that all morning."

I blushed and he reached his hand up to my face, cupping it in his hand. I leaned into it. I loved Edward so much. I don't think I ever stopped.

He removed his hand and brought me close to him in a hug, his stubbly cheek pressing against my own. He looked so cute in the morning.

Softly, he whispered in my ear, "Isabella, I love you and I don't think I ever stopped or will ever stop." he pulled away then and looked me in the eye for a moment. "Bella, is there any way you would be willing to be my girlfriend?:

Butterflies raced through my stomach.

"Edward," I said, placing my hand on his cheek, "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend, yet again." I said with a smile.

He wrapped me up in another tight hug.

"I hope you know that there is _no way_ I'm letting you go again." he told me sincerely.

"I know, because I won't let you got either."

"_You are my life now."_ he told me seriously.

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder knowing what he said was true.

A bright flash and a loud squeal interrupted the moment. We both turned out attention to the location of the loud squeal. Alice was standing at the base of the stair, camera in hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know you two would get back together! You all are absolutely perfect for each other!" Alice said as she bounced over to us.

She handed me the camera she had just taken the picture with.

"For you." she said happily.

"Alice, I can't! this has to be expensive and-"

"And nothing." she said sternly. "It's part of your care package, _and_ if Edward can get you an iPod, _I _can get you a camera to document the rest of your trip with." Alice concluded matter-of-factly.

I smiled, "You really shouldn't have, but thanks Alice. I really appreciate it!"

She glowed then and skipped out the door, kissing Edward on the cheek.

"so, where are you wanting me to take you today?" I asked.

"Where ever is good with me." he said then kissed my forehead.

I smiled under his tough. "I think I know the perfect place. Go take a shower then we'll go. And dress comfortable."

"Will do." and with that, he grabbed his bag from the living room and headed to the bathroom.

I quickly grabbed an old L.L. Bean backpack and prepared for Edward and my outing today.

_**Remember to review! I'll send you an excerpt from the next chapter if you do! Thanks!**_


	32. Girlfriends, Motorcycles, and Happiness

**Hey everyone! Alright, so I have to apologize to all of you! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, I feel absolutely horrible about it, but I've been extremely busy with school projects and make up work from missing almost all of last week! It was awesome missing and working on a short film, but everything else kinda sucked lol. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise to update sooner than I did this time! **

**I don't own Twilight, just my own stories!**

**Songs: "Nothing Fancy" by Dave Barnes, "Making a Memory" by Plain White T's**

**A Summer to Remember, Chapter 32: Girlfriends, Motorcycles, and Happiness**

**EPOV**

I cannot believe Bella said yes. I've wanted her for so long and now…now she's finally mine again!

The trip getting here seemed like it took years! The planes were all delayed and we had forever layovers in between! Then the car rental place didn't have any cars, so we had to call a cab to take us to another rental place. And even with my insane driving skills, I couldn't get to Bella's house fast enough.

Eventually we made it and Charlie graciously allowed us to park in the garage so we wouldn't be seen. Five minutes later, we had all the lights out and Bella pulled up in a van with a few of the guys.

After grabbing her bags and saying good-bye to the people in the van, she walked in and was mumbling something about a note, but at that moment, Alice flipped on the light switch and we all yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Bella's face was priceless! Shock, confusion, and a thousand other emotions were shown.

We all gathered around her and welcomed her back to her home. When she came to me, she seemed to be absolutely glowing and so happy. As I was about to give her a hug, Alice beat me to it. But as soon as Alice released her, she wrapped her small arms around me tightly and I did the same. She was so warm and suck a perfect fit in my arms. I didn't want to let go.

"I missed you." I whispered before I kissed the top of her head.

A few seconds later, she reluctantly let go and gave Charlie a hug.

Once her dad went up for bed, Alice attacked Bella in another hug. After the extremely long hug that I was envying the entire time, we gathered pillows, blankets and a few bottles of water and went into the living room. Alice popped in a DVD and we all began watching.

As soon as the menu popped up, I smiled a horror film.

All through it, Bella kept inching towards me. Once the first suspenseful scene came up, Bella screamed bloody murder and hid her face in my chest.

I chuckled at her small tolerance for horror and how adorable she looked right now. I ran my fingers through her silky hair trying to sooth her. A few minutes later, Bella's breaths evened out and I could tell she had fallen asleep. I really couldn't blame her, she's been running on a thin line since the tour began, and with all the drama this Mark guy created I'm sure it hasn't made it any easier for her. She looked so peaceful now. Like when she and I played our duet in her barn so long ago.

Alice cleared her throat softly to get my attention. I looked up at her. She nodded and made eye contact at Bella in my arms. I smiled.

"Are you going to…?" Alice asked so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"Maybe, it depends on what she wants and feels comfortable with." I told her while gently running my fingers through Bella's hair again.

Alice nodded understanding where I was coming from. Then she stretched out and turned off the TV and went to sleep in the reclined chair.

I stayed up a few more minutes looking at Bella. I had missed her smile and her ability to light up a room by simply stepping foot in it. She is prefect and so much more than I could ever deserve.

When I began slouching on the couch and trying to get more comfortable to sleep, Bella woke up. She was about to say something, but I gently shushed her and finished getting comfortable, then holding my arms out to her, invited her to cuddle up to me. She quickly complied and I threw a blanket over the both of us and rubbed her back a little bit.

"I missed this." She whispered.

"So did i. I haven't slept well since you left." I admitted a little embarrassed.

I could tell she was blushing, but her next question caught me off guard.

"So…care to tell me about that dream you promised to share?" she asked.

I sighed. "You remember?"

"Of course! Now tell me, pwease?" she begged.

I gave in and told her the dream, all the images floating back into my mind as I did so.

After I did, part of me regretted telling her everything, but another part of me hoped she still loved me. I mean, she said that she loved me…well I think she was going to tell me that, in the dream at least.

I wish I could read her mind sometimes. She's not letting any emotions escape.

What if she still wants to be _just_ friends? That would be absolute torture, but I know I would be okay with it and stay her friend and support her though anything.

Thoughts continued to swarm through my mind like angry hornets filling my thoughts with doubts. I felt the couch shift, and I looked Bella straight in the eye. Out faces almost touching. She began to freak out and drawing away, but before she could go too far, I snaked my arm around her waist and crashed my lips against hers.

Her lips were so soft and warm and perfect against my own. I was hungry for more. I began kissing her more and more passionately, not being able to stop. She was like a drug to me. A priceless drug designed to heighted all of my senses and put me on edge, my own brand of heroine if you will. My tongue glided along her bottom lip begging for admittance. I didn't have to wait long as she opened her mouth.

We gradually slowed down, in need of air. Before we completely stopped though, I kissed her softly three times on her now swollen lips.

I couldn't stay away from her and placed my forehead against hers and whispered, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" Then I placed a kiss right below her ear.

She blushed a little, "Mmm, I think I have an idea." She whispered back and placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth sending chills up my back.

I smiled. I love her so much more than I thought I already did.

"Oh, it's what you do to me." I sang into her ear quietly.

She smiled and lay back down on my chest and we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Sometime early that next morning, I woke up but when I looked at my chest Bella wasn't there! I sat up quickly and looked around the dim room.

"Chillax. She left with Charlie about half an hour ago to go fishing. I have no clue when they're going to be back home so don't ask. That's all I know." Alice explained groggily. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep, jetlag's got a mean hold of me. You probably should too; it'll do you some good."

I let out a sigh. "Thanks Alice, I was thinking the worst there for a few minutes." a yawn escaped my lips and I decided to take Alice's advice and try to sleep a little more before spending time with my Bella today.

Before my head hit the pillow Alice said, "You should never think the worst about Bella. She's hopelessly in love with you, there's no way she'd ever love another more than she currently loves you. Trust me on this one, I know."

I smiled and drifted back to sleep. My dreams filled with Bella.

I woke up a while later and heard Alice and Bella talking in the kitchen. I eavesdropped for a few minutes but as soon as I heard Alice ask Bella about last night I decided to make an entrance and save Bella.

She was bright red and looking even more gorgeous than usual standing stirring batter of some kind.

"Alice, we just talked and caught up on everything in life." I lied smoothly.

Bella quickly agreed making me smirk at how obvious she made it that we weren't just talking.

Alice rolled her eyes and began reading the morning paper. Bella was pouring batter into the iron, and as soon as she closed it I snaked my arms around her waist and pressed her back against my chest.

"Where were you this morning? I woke up and you were gone." I whispered, my lips grazing her ear as I did so.

"I'm sorry." She sincerely apologized. "Charlie woke me up and wanted me to go fishing with him this morning."

There was something she wasn't telling me. The sparkle in her eyes wasn't there like it was last night. And she couldn't have been gone all that long…don't fishing trips usually last all day or something?

"And you're back so soon?" I asked searching for answers.

"Yea…" she trailed off. "I wanna talk to you about it later, but right now your waffle is ready." She said with an innocent smile, and then kissed my cheek.

Breakfast was fun with Alice's child like antics, but I wanted to be alone with Bella so I could find out what was buggin' her.

Finally, after figuring out that Alice wouldn't be spending the day with Bella and I, I was able to enjoy Bella a little bit. I watched her (but not like a creeper) as she made her way around the small kitchen cleaning up. I know I should have helped her, but she was so mesmerizing to watch. Each of her movements flowed together as if she was dancing a new unknown dance only revealed to her.

She finished and began to sit in the chair beside me, but I wasn't going to have any of that. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my lap. She was caught off guard and looked insanely cute. I couldn't help myself and began kissing her like the night before, but my lust wasn't lust, it was full blown unadulterated love for this woman sitting in my lap.

When the kiss ended I whispered, "I've wanted to do that all morning."

She began blushing a beautiful shade of red. I cupped her face in my hand and she leaned into it smiling with her eyes closed.

I slowly removed my hand and wrapped my Bella up in a hug, pressing my scruffy cheek against her soft, warm one.

Here goes nothing I thought as I timidly said, "Isabella, I love you and I don't think I ever stopped or ever will ever stop." I pulled my face away then and starred into her beautiful brown eyes. "Bella, is there any way you would be willing to be my girlfriend?" I asked more nervous than I ever have been in my entire life.

"Edward," she began, her face revealing no emotion what-so-ever, "I would love to be your girlfriend, yet again!" she said with the happiest, most silly looking smile on her face I have ever seen.

I wrapped her up in another hug and told her that I was never going to let her go again and that she was literally my world now.

A bright flash and Alice's high pitched squeal alerted Bella and I that we now had an audience. We both looked to see a giddy Alice skipping towards us.

I knew you two would get back together! You all are absolutely perfect for each other!" she exclaimed happily as she handed Bella the camera she took the picture on.

After convincing Bella to keep the camera and wishing Alice well on her trip to Seattle, Bella sent me upstairs without disclosing what we were doing to take a shower and get ready.

I took the fastest shower I think I have ever taken so I could go back downstairs and see where we were going. I dried off, shaved, and pulled on my clothes quickly not bothering to do anything with my hair because regardless it would be messy, uncontrollable, disarray

When I came into the kitchen, Bella was zipping up a backpack that looked pretty full of something.

"What's in the backpack love?" I asked giving her a peck on the cheek.

She smiled mischievously."That's for me to know and you to find out handsome."

I came closer to her and wrapped my arms around her trying to dazzle her. "O, is that so?" I asked.

"I think it is Mr. Mason." She purred as she unlocked my arms from around her waist, grabbing the backpack and walked out the door looking sexy as ever.

I was stunned. Since when did my Bella become like _this_? I mean she was always witty, but now she's using it to tempt me in every way and do the dazzling in the relationship.

I quickly shook myself out of the daze and ran out the door closing it behind me and followed her lead to the garage.

"Um Bella…Alice took the car…"I told her unsure about why or what we were doing in the garage.

"I know I have a surprise." And with that she pulled a tarp off a gorgeous, black Suzuki Hayabusa Motorcycle. **(A/N: I want one sooo bad! Google it and understand my obsession!!!)**

I was speechless. "Bella…" I trailed off.

She just rolled her eyes and tossed me a helmet as she swung her leg over the seat and put on her own helmet.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked as she revved the purring engine.

I smiled and put on the helmet she tossed me. As I approached the bike, she slid off her backpack.

"You're going to have to hold this because I doubt you can drive this, and even if you could, I wouldn't let you." She said with a cheeky grin as I slid on the seemingly light backpack and swung my let over the bike.

"Hold on tight." She warned.

As soon as I put my arms around Bella's waist she sped down the drive and down one of the roads like a pro till it seemed like there was nothing around us but green forest. But true, it _is_ Forks.

The bike came to a stop and I got off promptly as Bella rolled the bike into the nearby brush and put her helmet with it. She reached her hand out for mine, but I put my helmet next to where she put hers and grabbed her out stretched hand in mine and laced our fingers together.

She smiled up at me and began leading us into the woods.

"How the heck did you learn to drive like that?!?" I asked as she led me further into the woods, following a path unseen by me.

She chuckled, "If you haven't noticed Edward, there isn't much to do around here, so one summer Jake and I made bikes and he taught me how to ride. Then for graduation Phil gave me this beauty. So whenever I'm here I always ride it." She said with a shrug.

"You never cease to surprise me love." I said kissing her hand and looking around. We had been walking _at least_ twenty or thirty minutes by now. "So care to tell me where we're going and what's in this backpack?"

"Not a chance."

We continued walking further and further into the forest. I began to doubt Bella knew where she was going, but as my thoughts became more and more doubtful, Bella surprised me yet again.

"So what do you think?" she asked a little nervous.

_Sneak peek:_

_Loves you have to review to get the preview! :D_

_**Ok, so I hope this makes up for not updating in so long! And I have a new story out that I'd love to hear your opinions on that, I'm kinda unsure if I want to continue on it or not, and make sure to review this chap too! I know ya'll are reading, and reviews would make this sick girl feel a lot better! Thanks!**_


	33. Nervous Stories

_**Hey lovelies! I hope you are all doing marvelously! I know I'm pretty peachy myself! I'm finally feeling better and have written a chapter for you! (hopefully you're as excited as I am!) I hope you like it…**_

_**I hate to say this, but because I have a life…I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update in these next three weeks due to exams, work, dances, end of the year videos, etc. I'm really sorry about all of it, but I PROMISE that I'll work on this story and Love Letters (for all of you who are also reading that) whenever I have downtime to do so! **_

_**Songs: "I'd Rather Be With You" by Joshua Radin, "Brand New Day" by Joshua Radin, "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight, and "Much Farther to Go" by Rosie Thomas**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…gosh…I hate having to say that for each chapter…it gets kinda depressing!**_

_**A Summer to Remember, Chapter thirty-three: Nervous Stories**_

**BPOV**

"So what do you think?" I asked biting my lower lip nervously.

Edward didn't say anything as he surveyed the bright meadow. The sun was shining down beautifully though the trees so you could see the rays of sun kissing the wildflowers, putting them into bloom even in the later fall months.

He still hadn't said anything as he released my hand and took a few steps forward. I began regretting taking him here in the first place, but if I had to say something important to him, I wanted it to be here and nowhere else in the world.

Slowly, he dropped my backpack on the ground then turned around to face me. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. His face lit up and a crooked smile formed on his beautiful lips, then he approached me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, this place is absolutely magical. How did you find it?" he asked as his lips grazed my ears, his breath fanning out over my cheek.

I shivered despite the warmish weather. Does he always have to dazzle me?

"Um…I got lost one day when Jake and I were hiking. I wondered around trying to find him, but instead I stumbled across this place…literally." I mumbled blushing a little.

"Beautiful." He whispered, rubbing his thumb across my now burning cheek.

I have no clue how long we stayed in each other's arms, but honestly, I didn't care. It was the first time in a long time that Edward and I could be completely alone with each other and not being interrupted or feeling awkward around each other. It was utter bliss.

After a while he nuzzled my neck with his nose and asked me what was in the backpack. We broke apart from the embrace, but we held hands or were close to each other as I found the perfect partly shady spot by the trees and pulled out a blanket from my backpack and spread it on the soft, grassy ground.

We sat down leaning on each other and I took out the carious containers of food I had packed with what food Charlie had in the house.

Edward's eyes scanned our various lunch items and pulled me against his chest. "This looks wonderful love." He praised, pecking my cheek.

We each took a plate and loaded it up with food for a late lunch. Occasionally we would feed each other a grape or other finger food that was present.

Once we finished and I was closing the containers, Edward grabbed the backpack and looked inside. The only thing left in it was the camera Alice gave me this morning. He smiled wickedly as he took it out of the case and removed the lens cap.

"Don't you dare!" I warned trying to hide my face, but he was too quick and the shudder went off.

"You wicked vickor! Give the camera here!" I exclaimed reaching for the camera.

"Not a chance!" he told me, taking another picture.

I shook my head and tackled him down on the blanket making sure the camera would be alright, but because he is o much stronger than me, he quickly turned the tables and had me pinned down under him.

I began putting trying to get him off, but all he did was take another picture then tried to kiss my lips softly, but I wasn't going to have any of that! I quickly turned my head so he kissed my cheek again.

He looked at me confused, then _he _began pouting. I took that as my cue to steal the camera and quickly took a picture of his adorably, handsome, pouting face.

"Hey! Not fair!" he said once he realized what I had done.

"All's fair in love and photography dearest." I told him sweetly as he got off me and sat up on the blanket.

I continued lying on the blanket looking up at the ancient trees hovering above us, lost in my own little world.

Five minutes hadn't passed before he began tickling me. I shrieked in delight as his hands ran up my sides tickling me until I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so much.

"Edward…please…stop!" I managed to gasp out between giggles.

"If I do, what do I get in return?" he questioned as he refrained from tickling me.

"You'll have to stop in order to find out." I told him, hoping he would agree to my terms.

He playfully stroked his chin thinking over my offer, smirking a little, then rolled off me so I could get up.

I stood up and smiled wickedly at him. He quickly stood up too, confusion clouding his face.

I circled him so that his back was toward the trees and he was facing me. Then I slowly began walking toward him. He became more and more confused with each step I took toward him. When I finally got all the way to him, our chests were pressed up against each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

I stood on my tip toes and ran my nose against his jaw line inhaling his intoxicating scent as I left a trail of kisses, making my way toward his mouth.

After I kissed the corner of his mouth, I whispered, "Edward Mason, I love you more than you will ever imagine."

"O, it's what you do to me. O, it's what you do to me my love." He whispered back with passion making butterflies swarm in my stomach.

Then he kissed me, his arms immediately wrapping tightly around my waist pushing me even closer to him. The kiss was long and sweet, nothing like I have ever experienced before. There was passion, urgency, and so much more, but above all, there was love; a true love that would bind us for all eternity. We would never be apart. There would be struggles, but there was no way we would ever be apart from each other again.

By the end of the kiss we were both breathless. We sat on the ground. Edward had his back against the trunk of a tree while I laid my head in his lap.

He looked down and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm glad I stopped." She said with a playful smile.

"I'm glad too." I said with a small smile and a sigh.

Edward continued running his fingers though my hair and humming the song we were 'famous' for.

"Hey love, if you don't mind me asking, what happened this morning with your dad?" he asked cautiously.

I sighed, I knew this was going to come sometime today, but I didn't want to think about it. I took a deep breath and decided to start at the beginning.

"A month after I moved in with Charlie he was diagnosed with cancer. They found it really early so it didn't seem like huge threat to his life. Dad decided to go ahead and take chemo and radiation. After all the sickness that accompanies figuring out the right combination of chemo medicine, he was doing better.

"During that time, Jake and I got really close to each other because his dad had just been in a car accident that paralyzed him from the waist down a week earlier. We leaned on each other for everything. I would make meals for Charlie and I then take the other half up to Jake and Billy. Jake and I did our homework with each other, get rides to different with each other, pretty much everything that we did we did it with each other. It was basically like we were a married couple leaning on each other for support and decision making.

"After all of this, Charlie was finally put into remission with a clean bill f health and no signs of anything that could possibly be wrong or lead him to have cancer again.

"I graduated high school, then college, and everything was fine. I began mixing for indie bands and living out my dream. Charlie even flew out for a few of them that he knew meant a lot to me, and he was still enjoying life to the fullest.

"This morning however, I got some different news. We didn't actually go fishing; he just took me out on the lake to tell me his news. His cancer has come back and it's extremely aggressive. It began in his bones this time and has already spread to his liver, kidneys, and heart, and those are just what showed up first on the scan at the last doctor's appointment.

"The calcium levels in his bones were all outta whack, but he's been receiving calcium treatments so he can stay normal and not be incoherent, for the most part. But the treatments make the cancer worse.

"So he's decided that yesterday's treatment would be the last." I said glumly, pausing for a second to collect my thoughts.

"So is he going to begin chemo or radiation again?" Edward asked quietly.

I shook my head no. "He said that he didn't want to go through all of that again, which is understandable of course. And it makes the calcium levels worse which would be bad. I just wish he would fight a little more than he currently is. Ya know? And even though the doctors explained all the effects of the cancer, he still doesn't want to do anything about it.

"So now he's basically just waiting to die. The doctor said that the mixture of cancers and his calcium levels will eventually get extremely painful and they can prescribe pain pills, but that's about it. Once the pain kicks in, they're not really sure what will happen. Then eventually he'll die from all of it." I ended quietly as a tear made its journey slowly down my cheek.

Edward pulled me into his arms as I silently cried about the reality of the situation. Charlie would be gone, and I'd have no family left. I wouldn't have him walk me down the aisle. No more fishing trips. He'd be gone. _Forever_.

No matter how hard I tried to stop crying, the tears just kept coming. All of this was just so overwhelming I didn't know what to do but cling to Edward.

Eventually my tears began to run dry and I wiped my face with the back of my hand, hiccupping every so often as I calmed down. Edward was being the best and just rubbed my back in calming circles the entire time, not saying a word.

By the time I completely calmed down, the sun was beginning to set so Edward and I silently folded up the blanket and put everything in the backpack then began heading back to my bike.

When we were at the edge of the meadow, Edward stopped me and said in the most gentle and comforting voice, "I will _always _be here for you no matter what happens through all of this. I love you Bella and I'm not planning on leaving any time soon. We'll get through this, _together_. Remember that as everything begins to get harder love."

I gave him a tight hug and peck on the lips. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. "Thank you so much. You really have no idea how much that means to me."

He smiled. "I love you my Bella."

I smiled back. "I love you too my Edward."

He pecked my cheek then grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze as we began walking though the forest.

When we were about half way there, Edward asked, "Hey babe is it just me or is it eerily quiet?"

I had been completely engrossed in my thoughts not paying much attention, but now that he said something it was eerily quiet. "It's not just you. I was thinking the same thing."

He squeezed my hand. "Calm before the storm?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I've lived here for a while and it always rains so there's generally no calm before the storm."

He shrugged. "Weird."

"Very."

We continued walking in silence until we got to my bike. We put on our helmets and I began driving down the road toward home.

A light mist began falling as I tuned on my street. When I saw the cars on the front lawn, I knew something was wrong.

I quickly parked not bothering to cover the bike, closed the garage door and ran as fast as I could to the house, Edward following suit.

When I opened the backdoor, Sue ambushed me. "Where have you been?! We've been trying to call you all afternoon!" she exclaimed as she ushered us out of the rain that had begun falling in buckets.

"I was showing Edward around the town. What happened?" I asked, having a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"It's Charlie." She said as a tear fell down her face and my own.

_**As usual if you want a sneak preview for next chapter you have to REVIEW! Not alert me…although I really appreciate seeing that you all are adding me to your subscriptions and favorites lists! It always makes me feel warm and fuzzy, but reviews give me feedback and that's always nice…even if it's constructive criticism! So review and I'll send you some from the next chapter! So that's it for this chapter loves! I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize it took me so long to post it, but I rewrote it three times so that it sounded good and flowed and so that I liked it at the end of the day! I less than three ya'll!**_


	34. Promises With Tears

**You all never cease to amaze me with all your reviews and alerts, and your faithfulness hasn't gone unnoticed! This week is one of the craziest for me each year, but because you all love me and support my stories, I decided to give back to you and update this week! I have no clue if I'll be able to update next week, but I'll try if I get a really good response on this chapter! But it has to be a REALLY good response! **

**Songs: "We Cry" by The Stand, "Look After You" by The Fray, and "We All Need Saving" by Jon McLaughlin, and "Tears and Rain" by James Blount**

**I don't own Twilight, just this little ditty I'm writing! I hope you enjoy!**

**A Summer to Remember: Chapter 34: Promises With Tears**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"What happened?!" I demanded as tears slid down my face.

"Charlie collapsed at work right as he was walking inside. They rushed him to the hospital and called me. Evidently his calcium shot up extremely fast causing him to pass out. Once he arrived at the hospital, he was responsive, but he wasn't coherent. He couldn't remember anything. The doctors said it was normal and that it will happen from time to time, but it doesn't seem normal to me." Sue sobbed as she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Where is he now?" I asked softly, pressing myself against Edward for support.

"He's still at the hospital, but Jake's going to bring him home in about an hour."

"Alright, is there anything we can do to get the house ready for him?"

"No. he already has a hospital bed in his room, and hospice has already been called in to help. All there is now is to wait."

I stumbled back until I was against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I had no clue Charlie was this bad off. he made it seem like he would still have _at least_ a few years ahead of him.

Edward sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder as tears continued streaming down my face. This morning seemed like it was years ago when he told me the news. Why now, just when life was beginning to be comfortable again?

I stayed on the kitchen floor with Edward until we heard Jake's tires on the gravel driveway. Edward helped me up and we all helped Charlie into the house out of the dreary rain.

"Really, you all don't need to put up such a fuss about me."Charlie told us as he entered the house.

"Uh, yea dad, we really do!" I exclaimed as we followed him up to his room.

"Bells chill out. The doctors said that this sort of thing is going to become more and more regular and I've excepted that. I'm ready to go when my time comes."Charlie said as he sat down on his bed and began taking off his shoes. "Now, let me change my clothes and we can all have dinner or something."

"Charlie for my sake, will you at least let Edward and Jake stay in here, just in case something _ides_ happen?" Sue asked.

"Sue…" Charlie practically whined while looking her straight in the eye, but she wouldn't back down. "Fine, I'll let them stay." He grumbled as Sue and I made our way downstairs to begin making dinner.

**EPOV**

As soon as Sue mentioned that Jake and I should stay up here with Charlie, everything became a little awkward.

"Chief, we'll stand faces to the wall as you change; let us know if you need anything." Jacob stated as he turned to face the wall, motioning me to do the same thing.

"Thanks boys." Charlie said truly grateful.

"So, you and Bella are back together?" Jacob asked casually as I was starring at a part of the wall.

"Yup." I told him with a smile on my face.

"You'd better treat her right." Jacob warned. "She's like a little sister to me, and I don't like seeing her hurt, especially by a guy."

I looked directly at Jacob. "There is no way I'm going to screw this up. I love Bella so much; I can't imagine my life without her. During the time we were apart, my life was a mess and I couldn't do anything! She is my world." I told him, being brutally honest.

"Then you have my consent." Charlie said from behind us.

We both turned around. Charlie was not in a pair of old sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Thank you sir." I told him appreciatively.

He smiled. "Not a problem son."

As we were getting ready to leave the room, I pulled Charlie aside and said, "Charlie, you and I both know that eventually your time will come, as it will all of us, and just in case I don't get another opportunity to do this, I'd like to ask your daughter to marry me."

Charlie's face was expressionless as he thought. Now I understand where Bella gets it.

I continued. "Keep in mind that I do want to wait a while before I actually ask her, but I'd feel so much better getting your consent on the matter. I love your daughter more than I could ever love anyone else. She's my world, as I'm sure she is yours. And there is _no one_ I could possibly imagine spending my life with besides your daughter sir."

I stood before Charlie more nervous than I was when I asked Bella to be my girlfriend. He didn't say a word, but looked me square in the eye the entire time he thought about what I had just asked.

Charlie took a deep breath, "So you won't marry her the moment I croak?"

"Of course not sir."

"You'll treat her with the upmost respect and always take care of her?"

"As long as I live sir."

"You'll love her as long as you live?"

"Until eternity sir."

Charlie smiled, making his eyes crinkle around the edges and look like a young man, he clapped me on the shoulder and said, "Very well son, you have my unconditional blessing."

I don't think I could have smiled any larger as I thanked him profusely.

"Take care of her you hear? She's one special girl, and make sure to comfort her once I'm gone. It'll be soon, I don't know when, but I know it'll be soon; within the next week or so, if not sooner."

I began to open my mouth to say something, but he put up his hand to stop me as he continued.

"Don't tell me I'm wrong because just between you and I, the doctor agrees with me. He's seen the signs time and time again, and he knows I don't have much time left.

"But I am exceptionally happy that my little girl has finally found a boy that will take care of her, and it couldn't have come at a better time that you asked." Charlie paused. "Edward, help me into the bed, I'm feeling a little dizzy."

I immediately was at his side helping him walk over to his bed then sitting down slowly with him.

"Thank you. Just tell Sue and Bella to bring my supper up once their finished, and please, just tell them that I'm tired. I don't want to worry them more than I have to."

"Yes sir."

"You're a good boy, Edward. Thank you." Charlie said with a small smile.

"It's my pleasure Charlie." I said as I turned around and went downstairs into the kitchen.

Bella and Sue were finishing up making grilled cheese and tomato soup. I came up and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist then kissed the back of her head.

"Hey love." I whispered.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked concerned.

"He was a little tired, so he decided to stay up in his room." I lied smoothly.

"Ah, okay. Care to make yourself useful and get some plates out of that cabinet?" she asked, pointing to the cabinet.

"Sure."

Sue and Bella quickly finished making dinner and put it on the plates and trays. Then we carried everything up to Charlie's room.

Thankfully he was awake and reading in bed.

"Hey everyone, what's the occasion?" Charlie asked, closing his book and placing it on his nightstand.

"Just thought we'd all eat with you tonight." Jake said nonchalantly as he placed a plate in front of Charlie and grabbed a chair for himself.

We all ate in silence, occasionally saying something but not often. After dinner, Charlie told us he was still tired, so he went to bed and we all went to recline in the living room.

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella," Sue began, "Charlie seems to be doing a lot better, doesn't he?"

I nodded my head as I finished up washing the dishes.

We all gathered in the living room, but before we sat down, Sue announced that she was going to head back to her house because it had been a long day for her and she was tired.

I walked her to the door, as she turned to head out she pulled me into a hug, "Thank you and stay strong. Everything will be okay." She whispered.

I smiled. "Thanks, I needed that." I whispered back as we let go of our embrace.

I walked back into the living room and found Edward and Jake flipping through TV channels. I plopped down on the couch beside Edward leaning into his side.

"So what took you so long with my dad this afternoon?" I asked curious.

"Your dad just wanted to talk to me about dating his little girl." Edward told me with a small smile.

"Oh no…" I trailed off worried.

I felt him chuckle. "No worries love, he only wants what's best for you, and he wants to make sure I'm good enough for you." He said sweetly kissing the top of my head.

Jake ended up stopping on the movie channel. Some new Vampire love thriller movie was on. We all fell asleep in the living room watching the movie.

The next morning, I woke up to the rain pounding on the glass door. I sighed and shivered then snuggled into Edward's chest again.

"Mornin' love." Edward whispered hugging me close to him.

"Mornin'." I replied drowsily looking up at him.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, tickling it a little.

I smiled, "I love you too."

He held me in his arms a little longer until my stomach grumbled and Edward laughed. I blushed hiding my face in his chest.

"Go and get some breakfast love." He said as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

I smiled and slid off the couch and went to the kitchen and fried some eggs and made some toast.

"Mmm, what smells good?" Jake asked as he stumbled into the kitchen and falling into one of the chairs.

"Fried eggs and toast, you want some?" I asked as I went ahead and filled a plate with food for him.

"Thanks Bells." He said taking the plate from me and digging in.

"No problem." I told him as I cracked some more eggs for Edward and my breakfast.

Edward came in soon after and ate with us. Breakfast was quiet with the exception of the rain continuing to pound on the roof.

After I finished, I went upstairs to check on dad. His room still smelled too clean to the point of being nauseating. I sat in the chair beside his bed, taking his hand in mine it was cold, but his room was a little chilly.

"Good mornin' daddy. It's time to get up." I said loud enough to wake him up.

"Daddy, com on and get up." I said a little louder, shaking his shoulder a bit. He looked so fragile lying in the bed.

"Daddy?" I asked pressing my pointer and middle finger against his wrist trying to find a pulse. I tried over and over again, but I couldn't find one.

I flew out of my chair and to the top of the stairs and screamed, "JAKE! COME UP HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!"

He was upstairs within seconds.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Ch-Charlie." I managed to choke out before the tears completely took over me.

Jake pulled me to his side and we both entered Charlie's room. Charlie didn't even look like he belonged in the room. His skin was waxy white, his eyes closed, and his body was completely relaxed. I'd never seen him look _that_ relaxed in my entire life. Everything around him was full of color and life, but Charlie was gone.

Jake sank into the chair looking blankly at him. I sat down in his lap. Jake wrapped his arms around me tightly. A few tears slipped down his face, but he quickly wiped them away and sniffed. I buried my face in his chest as tears quickly ran down my own face. Jake pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly.

Charlie was like a second dad to him. He always took Jake fishing and during some of the summers, Jake would patrol with him when he needed a little extra cash. Jake always fixed our cars and was one of the few people who could actually make Charlie truly happy.

I don't know how long Jake and I stayed like that. Sue and Edward came in with the paramedics to take away the body, but Jake and I stayed in the same position we had been in for countless hours.

"Hey babe, come here." Edward said gently as he opened his arms to me.

Slowly, I unwound myself from around Jake and stood up gradually, stretching my stiff muscles. I leaned into Edward as we walked across the hallway to my old room.

"Are you hungry or can I get you anything?" Edward asked softly.

I shook my head no. "Where do we start with all the preparations?" I asked him suddenly feeling overwhelmed. I sunk onto my bed.

"You don't need to worry. Sue has already taken care of everything; evidently Charlie had thought ahead and taken care of a lot of things."

"Really?" I asked feeling a giant weight be lifted off my shoulders.

"Really. I called her after you screamed for Jake and she began working and planning everything."

"Thank you." I said gratefully, suddenly feeling tired.

"Go to sleep love. You've had a hard day." Edward whispered as he tucked me in.

"Please don't leave me!" I exclaimed not wanting to lose him.

"I won't love." He said gently as he ran his fingers through my hair.

He took off his shoes and sweatshirt and climbed into the bed and held me tightly against him softly humming our song.

The days to come were everything I had expected them to be: hectically sad. Sue had in face made all the funeral arrangements, but we constantly had strangers who evidently knew me back in the day, bringing food and flowers to the house. Even if I had cared, I still wouldn't have recognized them.

The funeral, burial, and reception with five different kinds and shades of potato salad came and went in a blur. Both Jake and I spoke at the funeral about how great and strong my dad was and how he influenced us to be what we are today. I felt like I was in high school again, writing a college entrance essay about 'The Person That Impacts Your Life the Most'.

Everything was dull. There was no color in my world. I had no family left. I kept to myself, and that's how I liked it. I liked being numb.

**There's your chapter! And you all really have indiananshu to thank…she's the one that made me post super quick :D thanks your reviews! As always, a REVIEW gets you a sneak peek into the next chapter! **

**Anything written after this was written by me, Edward'sDarkAngel, close friend/occasional beta to the author. **

***clears throat* Now, about all of your reviewing habits.... You. All. Suck. I mean dear god! If you can bother to read her story, subscribe to her story, and favorite to her story, is it really so much trouble to type out a review?! Get your heads out of your lazy butts! It only takes a few seconds to type one! "Great story!" even works! At least it shows that u APPRECIATE how much work went into writing the story! If any of u are authors out there, then ur the worst of the bunch.... u KNOW how much reviews mean, but u won't write one urself?! Hypocrites...**

**I less than three (3) anybody who DOES review! I give u all virtual cookies!**

**-Edward'sDarkAngel**


	35. Snap Out of It

**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, I feel absolutely horrible, but with life….i have other things that I have to attend to first before I can update. BUT it's the summer, therefore, I can update more often :D yay!**

**A great big special thanks to: ****eddieluver****, ****Edward'sDarkAngel****, ****TwilightHorseGal****, ****Jazmin Torres****, ****Lee Shananogins****, ****MiniBellaSwan****, ****babylopez2008****, ****angeljax****, ****princessatessa08****, ****Just-That-Cool****, and ****Imaginaton Lover**** for reviewing, subscribing, and/or putting me on alerts! I really appr eciate your support of my story! **

**I don't own twilight sadly…just this story idea and a few others…**

**Songs: pretty much any sad song you can think of "We Cry" by ****The Script**** is what comes to mind for me!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The drive to Seattle was long and monotonous, there weren't any good radio stations, but thankfully, I had my iPod full of new music. Within a few short hours, I was in Seattle at Sara's new apartment knocking on door 109C.

I was bouncing with enthusiasm as I waited for Sarah to open the door so I could see her apartment then take her shopping for new furniture and matching accessories.

Eventually she opened the door, but I was not expecting what I saw. Sarah's hair looked like a matted haystack, her eyes had dark circles under them, and her cheeks were stained with the tracks of tears and she was wearing baggy sweats.

"Oh honey, what happened?" I asked concerned as I came inside and gave her a hug.

She hugged me back tightly. "J-Ja-Jasper and-and I br-broke up last night when he came over." She managed to hiccup between sobs.

"What?! How? I mean you all are perfect for each other!" I told her, guiding her over to the couch.

"Well, both of us weren't feeling what we used to feel for each other, and with me moving to the other side of the country, it made sense for us to break up, I guess." She hiccupped again. "But Alice, I miss him so much."

"Oh Sarah, it'll be okay I promise. You did the right thing ending it where you did, especially with you moving away it would have been hard on both of you. And what would have happened if you or he decided you liked someone local? Think about how hard that conversation would have been, and over the phone of iChat for that matter!" I told her trying to be comforting as she continued to cry on my shoulder.

Sarah didn't say anything for a long time, but eventually she looked up at me and quietly said, "I guess you're right. Breaking up over the phone or internet would have been so much worse than in person. It's going to be hard though."

"No one said it would be easy, but that's why I'm here!" I smiled. "We're going to get you cleaned up and looking nice, and soon all the men in Seattle, and some women too," I added smiling, "are going to be wanting you to be with them."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks Alice, I needed that. But you know I don't roll that way."

I laughed and gave her a hug. "Yup, I know. But before any of that can takes place, we need to get a few gallons of Graeter's Ice Cream, a boat load of junk food, and of course our favorite chick flicks!"

Sarah laughed a little. "Sounds good to me."

"Go take a shower and I'll go to the stores and get everything! I'll be back in a few hours, and Sarah," I paused, "think happy thoughts."

She laughed. "I'll try Alice." Then she went to her bedroom or bathroom and closed the door.

I darted out the door and to the rental car, punched in a grocery store in the GPS and was off. Within an hour and a half, I had had gotten everything Sarah and I needed for cleansing her of Jasper.

When I came back to the apartment, her door was already open and I made my way inside.

"Hey, let me help you with those." Sarah said as I dumped all the bags into her arms.

"Thanks." I replied cheerfully.

After unloading all the groceries on her coffee table and putting the extra pints of ice cream in the refrigerator, we made ourselves comfortable on her hand-me-down couch and began watching Sarah's favorite chick flicks nonstop all night; we finally crashed from our sugar high around six in the morning.

We both got up sometime mid afternoon with nasty headaches.

"I think I still have a food baby." Sarah groaned as she patted her nonexistent belly.

I giggled, "Same here. Ugh, sugar hang-over."

"Yup." Sarah said laying back down.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to get a water bottle to begin the sugar detox process. "You want anything?" I asked as I checked the messages on my phone.

Edward had called countless times and texted me even more telling me to call him. I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up, but he never did. I guess he's out with Bella.

"WATER!" Sarah yelled.

"Gosh, I'm not deaf!" I yelled back.

"You could have fooled me! I've said it like four times now!" Sarah informed me sarcastically as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"Edward had called and texted me like a thousand times, but won't pick up his phone when I call." I told her as I looked at my pink, sparkly phone in my hand, willing Edward to call or text me again.

"Eh, he's probably busy…" Sarah trailed off.

"Maybe, but he and Bella were already back together when-"

"They're back together?!?!" Sarah exclaimed, her eyes lighting up for the first time since I've been here.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell you! Yea, they got back together yesterday morning. I guess after breakfast. I was in the shower so I don't know exactly, but they're back together and that's all that matters!" I exclaimed happily.

"Finally! It's about time!"

"Yea, I know! I was getting _so_ sick of moody Edward!"

"I can only imagine! But if it makes you feel any better, Bella was the same way…just a tiny more subtle about her mood changes and stuff."

"I'm glad I wasn't alone through that torture!" I told her happily.

We stood in silence for a moment drinking our water before my cell phone began vibrating in my hands. I immediately picked it up once I saw it was Edward calling. "Hello?"

"Hey. I need to talk to you." He said gravely.

"What happened? Did you do something to Bella? Because I swear if you did-"

"Her dad died." He said flatly cutting me off.

"Wait, what?!" I asked confused. I must have heard him wrong.

"Bella's dad died early this morning." He repeated.

I was stunned. Charlie didn't even look sick! He had all his hair, he was in good spirits, and didn't look like anything was wrong. "But…how?"

"He had a very rapid spreading cancer, so it went to his vital organs quickly and his calcium levels shot up really high. The doctor said it wouldn't be long until he was gone, but none of us expected it to be this quickly; except Charlie. Last night as he said goodnight to everyone, it sounded like he was really saying goodbye."

"Wow." Was all I could say. "How's Bella?"

"She's doing as well as to be expected I suppose. She's upstairs with Jake."

"Oh, are you okay with that?"

"Yea, I've gotten over all that, and right now Bella needs to have Jake be there. They're like siblings if not close, so I'm cool with it."

"Okay, when's the funeral?" I asked.

"It's in a few days."

"Alright, just give me the details once you get them."

"Will do."

"Thanks for let me know, and be strong for Bella. I love you."

"Don't worry, I will be. Love you too." He said before he hung up.

"Who was that? Whose funeral?" Sarah asked, looking in the refrigerator for some food.

"Edward."

"What'd he want?"

"Um…Bella's dad died early this morning." I told her bluntly.

"Oh my gosh!! Is Bella okay?" Sarah asked concerned.

"I guess she's with Jake right now."

"And Edward's okay with that? I mean if Jasper and Maria…" she trailed off, a tear beginning to slide down her cheek. "Oh gosh Alice, what if, what if-"

"NO! Don't you dare think thoughts like that!" I scolded. "Jasper is probably as depressed and hurting as you are!"

She sniffed, "But-"

"NO!" I cut her off again. "I've known Jasper longer than you have, and we both know that he wouldn't do something that shallow and horrible the day after you two broke up!"

There was a silence between us before Sarah said, "Alice, take care of him, okay?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Take care of him. You've always like him, and in the case that you two get together, be good to him and take care of him."

"Sarah, I couldn't-"

"No! Let me finish, I know what I'm saying, and all I ask is that you take care of him and make sure he doesn't keep to himself too much. He takes on the weight of the world and needs to relax and have some fun some days." She smiled a little.

I knew how hard it was for Sarah to say all that to me. She loved him more than life itself. "Thank you." I whispered as I hugged her tightly. She had no idea how much that meant to me.

I felt a tear drop on my head, but Sarah and I just stayed as we were.

After a while, we both took showers and got ready to gout clubbing. The night was full of fun, and I'm pretty sure Sarah got at least ten guy's numbers, boosting her self esteem a good deal.

Edward had called me with the dates and times of the visitation and funeral. Both Sarah and I went to both, and were surprised by what we say. Bella was just a shell of the girl she used to be. The ceremony was sad and full of tears, but that was expected.

After the funeral and reception after, Bella went back to her dad's house and up to her room where she stayed all night, and all of the next day, and the next, and the next.

Edward, Sarah, Jake and I were extremely concerned about her. She hadn't eaten or come out since the funeral.

"What should we do?" I asked Jacob.

"Let's get her. She's had enough time to herself. This is all the time any of us should be given alone, especially Bella." He said sadly.

I nodded and followed Edward up the stairs to Bella's room. He softly knocked then opened the door.

Bella was curled up in her bed. I went and sat beside her and gently rubbed her back. "Bella, you really need to get up. You're not looking too great right now." I said softly.

"I'm fine." She said her voice thick.

"No Bella, you're not." Edward told her. "You're pale and looking skinnier than usual. You haven't been out of your room since the day of the funeral, and that isn't okay."

"I'm fine." She repeated stubbornly.

"No you're not." Jake said as he entered the room. "I basically lost my dad too, ya know? Charlie was always there for me too, but death is just a part of life Bells, you can't stop it. You can just keep moving forward and have those precious memories that they left you with."

"Whatever." Bella said with no emotion in her voice.

Frustrated I yelled. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Bella just curled up in a ball on her bed, and pulled the covers over her matted hair.

"I. Said. Snap. Out. Of. It!" I exclaimed, angry now. "Edward, Jake, Sarah and I are all concerned about you! You've been like another person since your dad died, and while that is understandable, you need to begin getting back into your happy self, and enjoying life again." I finished more gently, pulling at the covers, trying to see Bella.

She pulled them down the rest of the way and sat up, looking blankly at me. "Do you know what it's like to not have your parents anymore? Will you _not_ have the opportunity to be walked down the aisle of your own wedding with your dad? I don't think so Alice! You have no idea what any of this feel-"

I cut her off there. "Actually I do Isabella! My parents, as well as Edward's, died when we were both really young. Don't give me that crap about not having 'daddy daughter' experiences anymore. I've never had them! Life is what you make it, and I've chosen to make my life the best it can be!" I screamed in her face.

Bella blushed a little.

"There's the girl I know." Edward said smiling and pulling Bella close to him.

She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Alice." She said barely above a whisper.

"It's alright. Now, go take a shower and we'll get some food." I told her getting up.

She nodded and slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"Thanks Alice." Edward said giving me a hug.

"All in a day's work. Now let's get something ready for Bella." I told him getting up and going down stairs.

After thirty minutes, Bella still wasn't down, and I had a bad feeling about things.

"Hey Edward, go check on Bella."

He nodded and went upstairs. A few minutes later, Edward came down the stairs carrying a limp Bella in his arms.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered.

"Alice, get your keys and meet me at the car." He said as he walked through the kitchen out to the car.

_**Alright, there's your update! And remember, the more reviews, the faster I update! If ya'll can get me up to 190 reviews…I'll make sure to make it a super long chapter! I less than three ya'll!**_


	36. Comforting Dreams

**Because it took me so long last time to update, I decided to write the next chapter pretty quickly for you all! And just to let you know, this is one of the last chapters. Yes A Summer to Remember is finally coming to an end. BUT if you are wanting a sequel, you have to let me know, and give me some ideas you have for it! **

**A giant thanks to: ****Edward'sDarkAngel****, ****Lee Shananogins****, ****babylopez2008****, ****dscott28****, ****rachelcullen1****, ****Jazmin Torres****, ****eddieluver****, ****indiananshu****, ****Just-That-Cool****, ****MiniBellaSwan****, ****Changed4theBetter****, ****kat061433****, and ****nine8433**** for reviewing and/or adding me to your subscription list and me to your favorites lists! I really appreciate you all! Your support always puts a smile on my face! **

**Songs: "Keep Breathing" by Ingrid Michaelson, "Radios In Heaven" by Plain White T's, and "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional.**

**I don't own Twilight, just a few memoires.**

**A Summer to Remember, Chapter thirty-six: Comforting Dreams**

**BPOV**

After Alice's speech, I began coming to my senses again. It was time to stop wallowing, and to continue living life again. Everything would be fine and back to 'normal' in due time.

Once I apologized to Alice for being so insensitive and basically an idiot, she sent me into the bathroom to take a shower and clean myself up, then eat something. Now that she mentioned food, I am absolutely starving!

I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Tiny black dots began invading my life of sight, but I didn't think about it. I mean, I had spent the past few days, I guess, in my bed; of course this would happen when I begin moving again. When everything began to go black, I knew something was wrong.

I could hear everything around me, but I couldn't speak and I couldn't move. I couldn't be dying, could I?

I heard someone rapping on the door, but I couldn't recognize the voice calling out to me or get up to answer them. I felt it when they picked me up and began carrying me somewhere.

After a while, all the noises faded and a loud ringing began in my ears. I wanted nothing but to silence its annoying high pitched sound, but I couldn't. Eventually, the ringing subsided and silence dominated everything.

Silence and darkness were all that were present. What I had wanted for so long I now had, but now, I wanted nothing more than to be able to wake up and be with my friends and be back on tour with everyone and be in Edward's arms telling him how much I loved him.

Someone began walking towards me in the darkness, their footsteps echoing with each firm step on their way to me.

I became more and more scared as they approached me. But as they came closer the figure became more and more familiar. The plaid shirt, worn out Levi jeans, the galoshes, and his trophy hat all looked too familiar.

"Hey Bells." Dad said as he approached me.

"Dad?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"You already don't remember what I look like? Bells, I thought I meant a little more to you than that." He said with a smile.

"OF course I haven't forgotten you!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Oh Bells, calm down. You know I didn't mean that."

I nodded and smiled. "Dad, I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here? And where _is_ here?"

"Here is your mind. And I'm here because I need to talk to you. Bells, I've seen you, and you need to go out in the world and have fun; life your life to the fullest. Staying under the covers isn't going to do anything. I'm fine. I left peacefully, and I lived a good, long life."

"But-"

"But nothing Bells! Start being with your friends again. Start being with Edward again, and don't lose him. He's a good boy and seems to really like you.

I smiled at that. Edward did love and care for me.

"So just promise me that you'll be okay and maybe even perform on your own." He smiled his crinkly eyed smile. "I love you Isabella, and remember that you'll always be my little girl and that I love you. I don't think I told you that enough, but I love you so much and I'm proud of you."

"I love you too daddy."

He wrapped me up in a tight hug. "I'll always be there, just not how you think." He said as his figure began fading. "I'd better get going, and so should you. I now there's a group of wonderful people waiting for you to get better. Love you Bells." He lovingly told me before he vanished completely.

While part of me wanted to stay in the darkness, I also wanted to be with my friends again. The only bad part; I didn't know how to come out of the darkness.

Eventually, I began hearing an annoying beeping right beside my ear and hushed whispers in the background. After a while, I felt a cool hand in mine rubbing circles in the back of my hand.

A few minutes later there was a slight ringing In my ears again and my eyes began opening. Everything was exceptionally bright and fuzzy. I blinked a few times and the ringing in my ears along with the blurriness went away.

I looked over at whoever was holding my hand and saw that it was Edward.

"Hey." I said softly in a scratchy voice.

He immediately looked up and his beautiful crocked smile spread across his face. "Hey love."

I couldn't help but to smile. I had missed him so much. I took in his appearance; his hair was more disheveled than usual and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Edward, how long have you been here?" I asked warily.

:As long as you have." He told me a little nervously.

"And how long have I been here?"

"A few days…"

"How many days?"

"Four and a half." He replied meekly.

"What?! You've been here four and a half days?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're here, and I didn't want you to be alone."

Some of my frustrations vanished and I smiled a little. Sometimes he was flawlessly perfect.

"Come here." I told him.

He was confused but complied.

Once he was close enough, I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled, looking down at me.

"Oh my gosh! You're up!" Alice squealed as she burst through the door.

I giggled. "Yea, I am."

She wrapped her tiny arms around me awkwardly and gave me a hug. Then her mood changed completely. "Bella, you scared the living daylights out of me! Never ever do that again!"

"Trust me, I don't want to. What happened to me anyways?"

"You decided to be stupid and not eat anything for a few days resulting in you being extremely dehydrated." Jake told me as he leaned on the door frame.

I nodded. "That sounds like something I would do, unfortunately."

Everyone laughed.

Just then, my doctor came in. "Ah, Isabella, it's good to see you're up."

"It's good to be up."

He checked my charts and various other things. "Well it seems that you're doing far better than you were when you came here. And I have good news, you're free to go whenever you're ready." He told me with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. You're hydrated and back to normal. Just take it easy and drink a lot and eat nutritiously." He smiled then left the room.

"Well come one! I've got fresh clothes for you. Boys out so Bella can change." Alice commanded.

I sighed and grabbed the clothes Alice tossed me and headed to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I looked awful. I poked my head out and told Alice that I was going to take a quick shower. She nodded and continued reading her magazine like she knew I would say that.

I let the warm water wash away everything I had been bottling up and by the end of the shower I felt vindicated. I put on the clothes Alice had given me then pulled my hair into a messy bun not bothering to dry or brush it, and came out of the bathroom. Alice was right where I had left her.

"Ready." She asked closing her magazine.

"Yup." I replied popping the 'p'.

We headed out and met everyone at the entrance to the hospital. As soon as I stepped out of the hospital, two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me toward a familiar body.

"I missed you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"But you just saw me." I smiled as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Yes, but I missed _this_." He said giving me a squeeze.

I smiled even bigger. "I did too."

"Come on love birds!" Alice yelled from inside her car.

Jacob, Sarah, Edward and I all crammed into the tiny car and began the long ride home.

About half way there, Jake turned to me and said, "Hey Bella…"

"Yea?" I ask wanting to know where he's going with this.

"How would you feel about helping me do an acoustic set?"

"I'd love to. When?"

Jake looked at me nervously. "Tonight?"

Alice shot him daggers through the rear view mirror. I smiled; leave it to Jake to schedule a coffee house show the day I get out of the hospital.

"Where is it?" I asked ignoring Alice's glances back at us.

"Port Angeles at a Starbucks like place."

"What time?"

"We need to be there between four thirty and five for set up and mic check and stuff. And I figured you would want to look around a little."

I raised my eye brow in silent question.

"It's a small used bookstore slash coffee house. It's super laid back, and only a few people know about it because it's one of those hole in the wall places." He said quickly.

My eyes widened in excitement. "That sounds awesome! Once we get home, go and get your acoustic, we'll have lunch and then we'll go and do it!" I squealed excitedly. "Wait, do I need to ring my board and jazz?"

"Nope, they've got all that, but if you don't mind, I'd love to use one of your quarter inch cables, your best vocal mic, and maybe a DI for the acoustic?" he asked a little sheepishly.

I laughed. "Can do. Where'd the guys put everything?"

"It's all in La Push."

"Of course it is. That makes so much sense!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't have room by your house and I do! Get over it!" Jake joked, shoving me into Edward with his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes.

We got back to the house around noon, and dropped everyone off then Jake and I headed to La Push to get everything. I opened up he truck and pulled out a few boxes that contained different mics then pulled out a few quarter inch cables along with XLR cables and a double DI box.

"Hey want some help?" Quil asked from behind me making me jump.

He began laughing. "Not funny Quil! But yes, I'd love some help." I said as I handed him the three silver suitcases containing the mics.

Then I jumped out of the box truck and pulled down the door and locked it back up.

Quil and I walked to the car and put everything in the truck as Jacob came out of his house carrying his guitar case and another case of some kind.

"Thanks again Quil."

"No problem Bella." He said before turning to leave. Giving Jacob a not in the process.

"Golly Bella! How many quarter inch and XLR cables did you grab?" Jake asked as he put his instruments in the surprisingly large trunk.

"Two of the three sizes we have of each, and a few extra quarter inch cables because you never know with those."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Only you."

"Yup."

We drove back to the house, grabbed some lunch, then everyone decided they wanted to come and we all piled into the car with Jake and Alice up front and Sarah, Edward, and I all in the back.

It was nice catching up with Sarah, even if the news wasn't the greatest.

Jake made good time and we got there a few minutes earlier than expected, but something didn't feel right about all of this. Something was off with everyone. Almost like they weren't telling me something.

_**And that's it for this chapter! I'd like to thank pen2paper93 because her stories are amazing (you should check them out!), and chucking various baked goods resulting in opening a 'bakery' with elephants, dwarfs, elves, and super hot guys made me get over my writers block! So cheers, and make sure to review! If I can get up to 200 reviews, I'll update immediately! I'm already typing the next chappy! Yay! I less than three ya'll!**_


	37. Um, Surprise?

**Alright, so I haven't gotten the 11 reviews I wanted, but maybe this chapter will make you want to review so I'll get it out faster…because it's already written :D I wanna thank…Jazmin Torres, babylopez2008, indiananshu, angeljax, princessatessa08, MiniBellaSwan, and Edward'sDarkAngel for reviewing! I really appreciate your alls support through this crazy long journey, and I'm sad to say that it's coming to an end! Two chapters left at best! BUT if you'd like to see a sequel in the future, either PM, leave it in your review, or vote on my profile page! **

**Songs: "Shut Up and Let Me Go" by The Ting Tings, "Beating My Heart" Jon McLaughlin, and "Beat of Our Noisy Hearts" by Matt Nathanson**

**I don't own Twilight, just three notebooks containing this story that I've written!**

**Enjoy! A Summer to Remember, Chapter thirty-seven: Um…Surprise?**

**BPOV**

"It's so great to see you again Jake! I'm glad you scheduled you and your friends to play tonight!" the owner warmly welcomed us. "By the way, I'm Perry. I've owned this place for who knows how long." He said thoughtfully. "Now come on, let's get you all set up!"

We all came inside the eccentric shop and I immediately smiled. This place is perfect in every way. It's cozy like you never want to leave; there are windows each with a different curtain, crazy dim lighting, big comfy looking chair arranged in small circles, bookshelves lining the room, and a small stage in the corner. The entre place was inviting. Perry had gone over to the stage area and flipped a switch producing hundreds of Christmas tree lights to turn on and illuminate the entire corner perfectly.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" he asked us.

"It's incredible." I told him.

He smiled. "That's what I was aiming for when I began lighting it. Do you all need help setting up or are you good to go?"

"I think we're good. Thanks Perry." Jake said happily, turning to go out of the shop and bring in the equipment.

"If ya'll need anything, just let me know."

"We will." I told him with a thankful smile.

He returned the smile then when around to the various customers that were in the shop and made sure they could find everything alright.

"Come on Bells, look around later, we've got to set up right now." Jake called as he brought in his instruments.

I sighed and headed out with Edward in tow. We grabbed the mic suitcases and all the cables I brought.

"Perry, where are your boom stands?" I heard Jake yell as Edward and I entered the shop.

Perry meandered past us on his way to Jake, unlocking a remarkably huge closet showing him where any and everything we may need is.

"Thanks." Jake said as he grabbed a boom stand and a guitar stand.

Perry nodded and went back to whatever he was doing previously.

Edward, Alice and Sarah left Jake and me alone as we set up the stage and ran all the cables to the different input and outputs.

When Jake pulled a keyboard stand out of the closet, I knew something was up.

"Jake, why the keyboard stand? I know you don't play." I asked warily.

"O, um…a friend's going to play." He said nervously.

"Uh-huh, which friend?" I asked.

"Edward." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked beginning to get annoyed.

"Um…I kinda promised Perry that the three of us would play."

"Hold up! The _three_ of us?!" I asked, anger beginning to wash over me.

"Yea, you know…you, me, and Edward."

"Jake, there is no way I'm going to do that and you know it!"

"But Edwards-"

"I don't care what Edward's going to be doing, I'm not going to do it!" I told him furious at this point.

"But it's just this once; we're in a hole-in-the-wall coffee house slash bookstore in one of the least populated cities in the country. There won't be that many people!" Jake exclaimed frustrated with my stubbornness.

"Not that many people? Not that many people?! Jake you and I both know performing in front of friends is one thing and performing in front of complete strangers is another!"

"But Bella, the people that would be coming are more than likely people you know and have grown up with."

"Exactly why I don't want to do it!" I yelled at him, receiving a few glares from customers.

"What if you'd be rewarded?" a velvety voice asked behind me.

I spun around to face Edward giving him a furious look. I was beyond words I was so angry with both Edward and Jacob.

"Come here." Edward commanded as he dragged me into the closet and pulled the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

We stared at each other in complete silence. You could probably see steam coming out of my ears I was so mad. Edward's face was completely unreadable and emotionless.

He took a step toward me and I took one back. Edward came closer again and I backed away again. This continued until my back was pressed against the wall and both of Edward's hands were on either side of my head.

"Now I'm not going to make you do anything, but I'd love for you to play tonight. I haven't heard you play in a long time." He whispered, running his nose along my jaw.

I took a deep breath and all my senses were filled with Edward.

"Convince me." I whispered in his ear.

He looked directly at me, his eyes holding love, lust, mischief, and so many other indescribable emotions. Before I knew it, Edward had crushed his lips against mine. The kiss was full of urgency, lust, and above all else, persuasion. He was hungry to kiss me. Our lips began moving in perfect sync with each others. His tongue glided along my lip begging for an entrance which I eagerly allowed, but before he slipped his tongue in, he pulled away.

He smiled at me and traced his fingers along my cheek. "Please play with us tonight, you'll get the rest of that kiss after…" he trailed off smiling his crooked smile.

I tried to kiss him again, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Are you going to play" he whispered huskily in my ear dazzling me.

It was all I could do to nod yes.

A brilliant smile spread across his beautiful face. "Thank you love." He kissed me softly on my lips. This time, it was full of love.

Once the short kiss ended, I wrapped my arms around his torso tightly and buried my head in his chest. He rubbed my back gently and leaned his head against mine.

"I don't think I've told you enough today that I love you." He whispered.

I hugged him all the tighter. "I love you too, and I'm sorry for being such an idiot earlier this week."

"Shh, what's done is done, and all that matters now is that you're okay and in my arms." He kissed the top of my head.

We stayed in each other's embrace a few minutes longer.

"Come on, we'd better get set up and see if Perry has an instrument mic for you." Edward said giving me a squeeze.

I nodded and let me arms fall limp at my sides. Edward grabbed my hand and we exited the closet.

Jake was situating the stage the way he likes it. "So are you going to play B?" he asked not sounding optimistic like usual.

"Yup. You got my violin?" I asked.

"Really?! You're going to play?"

"Yea, Edward and I had a little…talk, and I'll do it."

"I LOVE YOU B!" Jacob exclaimed as he ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

Edward shot Jake an angry look, but it quickly faded as soon as the embrace was over and I took Edward's hand in mine and squeezed it a little.

"Then come on! We've got a lot to do to finish setting up and a sound check." Jacob said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and went back into the closet and grabbed another boom stand and walked back out.

"What do you need that for?" Jake asked.

"Well, if I'm playing I'll need to be mic-ed and I don't have my-"

"Violin mic?" Edward interrupted as he handed me the rectangular box.

"How did you?"

"Embry" Jake said with a smile.

"Ya'll are good."

"Yup, we know."

I put the boom stand back in the closet and grabbed a DI for Jacob since Edward is using the double DI for his keyboard and a loop petal for myself because you never know! When I came back out, I quickly hooked and plugged everything in and patched it to the small soundboard, and checked Edward's keys, Jake's acoustic and vocals.

"Hey Perry!" I yelled.

"Polo!" he yelled back

I laughed and yelled back, "Marco!"

This continued for a few minutes until Perry finally came to where I was at the soundboard.

"Sorry about that, I had to finish stocking a few shelves." He apologized.

"No problem. Can you EQ?" I asked.

"Dear, if I have a soundboard and a closet stocked with equipment just assume I know how to use it."

I smiled. "Would you mind? I'm channel six."

"Not a problem."

I went up on stage and tuned then ran threw a couple scales then some of the possible pieces we might be playing tonight.

"We're all set…"

"…Bella, sorry." I said and reached out my hand to shake his.

"No problem Bella. It sounds good. What kind of mic are you using?" he asked as he came over to look at it.

We talked about different mics and what I like to use for different vocals and instruments. Perry knew a lot, and it was interesting talking to him while being comfortable in my element.

As the conversation began to wind down, Perry encouraged me to take a look around before the performance began.

I wandered wordlessly through the aisles marveling at all the old and used books. There was something about all these worn books that makes me smile. There was something comforting about them; all the words that people wrote years and years ago and then all the people who have read them since then, and the occasional reader who will write their thoughts in the margins. I'm not sure what it is, but it has a calming effect on me.

"Find anything you like?" a stranger asked beside me.

"Yea, there's a lot of good stuff here. I don't know where to begin." I told the guy.

He smiled. "Well you're currently in the classics, mystery is over there, adventure there, fantasy on that back wall, and love right here." He finished pointing at himself.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked seeing Edward passing the aisle. I silently begged him to save me with my eyes.

"You know it baby. Me and you can write a rockin' love story no one has ever read before." He said confidently leaning closer to me.

"Hey love," Edward said as he passed the guy, "I think Alice wants to fix you up before the show."

"Oh boy, this'll be fun." I said sarcastically.

Edward kissed my forehead. "You'll be fine."

The stranger looked at us confused.

"Oh, hello there," Edward began acknowledging the man for the first time and sticking out his hand to shake, "I'm Edward, and I'm guessing you've met my _fiancé_ Bella."

The creepers face went pale as he shook Edward's hand and glanced at my left hand. At that moment, I was so glad I wear a nice looking promise ring!

"Y-Your fiancé?" he asked mortified.

Edward smiled. "Yup. I was lucky I found her and then convinced her to be mine."

"Yea, I'd be pretty happy too." He said before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

I let my body sag against Edwards. "Thanks for saving me, _Mr. Cullen_."

"Anytime, _Mrs. Cullen_." He whispered in my ear as he played with my fingers.

I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I would love to become Mrs. Cullen someday. That would be a dream come true.

"Alice really is looking for you." He mumbled.

"I don't care." I mumbled back.

"You'd better care!" Alice yelled as she stomped down the aisle, and grabbed me away from Edward.

She brought me to the tech closet where she had an outfit and a little make up waiting.

"Alice, you can't be serious." I whined.

"Oh, but I am. Now change, I'll turn around, don't worry." She said as she turned around and faced the door.

I rolled my eyes and slipped off my clothes and replacing them with dark wash fitted jeans, a black cami and a black skin tight shirt that had a line of elastic up the front making it bunch a little until it reached right under my bust where a varnished gold buckle was. The outfit looked really flattering, the combination of the v-neck shirt and the tightness of the shirt with the dark jeans looked amazing!

"Alright, times up, here are your shoes. Yes, they are heels, but they're small and you'll be able to handle them I promise!" Alice said as she turned around.

"Okay, work your magic." I sighed as I slipped on my shoes.

"Wow, you went down without a fight! I'm proud of you Bells!" and with that, Alice began working her magic.

"Alright, I'm done." Alice announced with a smile ten or fifteen minutes later.

She had taken my hair out of its bun and pulled it into a ponytail, allowing a few wisps to stay free so that they were wavy and framing my face perfectly. She had given me a smoky eye and made my make up look dramatic while still keeping it simple like I like.

"Oh my gosh Alice! I look absolutely amazing! Thank you so much!" I said gratefully giving her a hug.

"My pleasure!" she said happily. "And Edward is going to love it too." She whispered as we left the room.

When I came out, Edward met me outside the closet. He looked gorgeous as always. He had also changed into dark wash jeans, but his hung on his hips just right and his black button down with the sleeves rolled up was the cheery on top.

He smiled. "You look gorgeous love."

I blushed and looked down.

"Hey look up." He prompted.

"Thanks." I mumbled still blushing.

Before we could say anything, Perry loudly yelled, "Come on kids! Let's get this show on the road!"

Jake, Edward, and I all took our spots on stage. Jake elaborately introduced us to the small crowd that had shown up, then we began playing the first song.

When I put my left hand up on the fingerboard of my violin, my promise ring had been replaced by a completely different one.

_**And that is that! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and even if you didn't drop me a review? Please? They make me happy, and I could a borrowed cup of sunshine right now! And if you do, you get an excerpt from next chapter!!!!!!!! (which I'm pumped for!) Also, remember to let me know if you want a sequel by leaving it in a review, PM, or voting on my profile! Thanks for reading! I less than three ya'll.**_


	38. Hey There My Bella

**A big thanks to: ****xrandumnessx****, ****Changed4theBetter****, ****Just-That-Cool****, ****Edward'sDarkAngel****, ****angeljax****, ****indiananshu****, ****vtang****, ****boconnor8675****, ****musicallydazzled****, ****MiniBellaSwan****, ****babylopez2008****, ****Jazmin Torres****, ****dandoonah****, ****IsabellaBellax3****, ****JasminCullen****, ****twilight2007****, ****ladyelmo323****, and ****emzatwilight**** (along with everyone else I may have forgotten!) for reviewing and favoriting the story!**

**Songs: 'Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's and "In My Arms" by Jon Foreman and "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson**

**Thanks so much for reading; I have really appreciated all of your support through this! A Summer to Remember: Chapter Thirty-Eight: Hey There My Bella**

**BPOV**

I couldn't focus on the song Jake was strumming due to the flashy ring resting on my finger like it had always been there. I gave up playing before I even began. Everything was so overwhelming.

**EPOV**

While 'saving' Bella, I began playing with her fingers to help ease her evident nerves. When I told that guy she was my fiancée, I almost burst out laughing. Not only at his reaction, but Bella's too. Surly by now she knew I was so helplessly in love with her that nothing would change that in a million years. As Bella's body sagged against my own as the creeper walked off, she smoothly thanked me; calling me Mr. Cullen in the process. I couldn't resist my next move.

I slipped my hand into my pocked, without Bella noticing, and pulled out my mother's ring that had been burning a hole in my pocket since Esme suggested I take it with me, just in case.

As I slipped off Bella's simple, silver, promise ring and slid on the engagement ring, I whispered, "Anytime, _Mrs. Cullen_." As I continued playing with her fingers, silently hoping she'll say yes once she sees the ring.

She shivered in my arms and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, loving the way she fit into my arms perfectly and the way her strawberry scented hair intoxicates me as I place a kiss on the top of her head. I desperately want her to see the ring so I can propose properly and make her Mrs. Cullen as long as we live; that would be a dream come true.

Reality finally caught up with my fantasizing and I mumbled that Bella needed to find Alice, but she didn't care, and of course Alice had to ruin everything by yelling at us as she marched down the book aisle, grabbing my Bella away from me, but not without flashing me an ecstatic smile when Bella wasn't looking. Of course Alice would see the ring before Bella would. She was probably eves dropping an aisle over anyway.

I rolled my eyes and looked for Jake. He and I needed to get changed for tonight because we 'don't look cool enough' according to Alice. Jake rolled his eyes for my reasoning. Regardless, we headed to the small supply room to change.

"Dude, what's got you so fidgety?" Jake asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yea…unless it's something I _really_ shouldn't and won't want to hear about." He replied putting his wallet, keys, and a few guitar picks in his pockets.

"I guess I should tell you because more than likely tonight's performance won't go as expected."

"How so?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, I kinda just slipped an engagement ring on Bella's finger and she hasn't realized it's there yet." I said quickly not sure if he caught what I just said.

Jake starred at me blankly as the silence ate at me.

"So…" I prompted.

Jake's face broke out into a giant smile. "Took you long enough! So she still hasn't figured out you slipped it on her finger? How'd that happen?"

I quickly gave Jake the abridged version of the creeper story and by the end he was smiling like an idiot.

"She's going to flip once she realizes what you've done. You know that right?"

I chuckled. "Yea, I figured she would."

"So once she realized, are you going to propose on stage?"

"I'm not sure-"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked extremely confused.

"I was thinking about singing a song to her first, then proposing." I told him nervously.

"Which song?" he asked in the same tone.

I smiled. "Has she ever told you about our song?"

He shook his head no.

"When she left on tour, I gave her an iPod when a playlist for each day. One or two tracks would be telling her how much I missed her and how I couldn't wait to see her again. Then the rest would be songs I know she likes, and often times that included "Hey There Delilah" because it depicted so much of what our relationship is.

"While she was gone, I rewrote the lyrics to fit her and not Delilah, and I was thinking about that…" I trailed off unsure about what he thought.

"That sounds perfect. She's loved that song ever since it came out, it would mean a lot to her." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Do you need to use my guitar?"

"If you don't mind, that'd be great!"

"No problem. I think we'd better get outta here before anyone begins rumors that you and I are gay." He laughed.

I nodded and we left. I headed over to the tech closet to wait for Bella. When she came out, I couldn't help but tell her how beautiful she looked. Automatically, her beautiful blush began flooding her pale cheeks.

"Hey, look up." I prompted her. I could look at her all day and never get tired of how beautiful she looks.

"Thanks." She mumbled softly as I opened up my arms to her.

Obviously, she still hasn't realized the ring change…or maybe she has and didn't like what she saw, or wasn't ready. What if-

Thankfully, Perry broke me from my thoughts announcing the show was getting ready to begin in his loud, jolly voice. I gave Bella a reassuring look and we walked onto the stage.

Jake announced us to the small crowd of probably fifty people that had shown up then he began playing out first song. It was an acoustic version of "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service.

Bella's part didn't come in for a while, but as soon as she put her violin up in playing position getting ready to begin, she froze. She saw the ring, and I was more nervous than I have ever been in my entire life.

She didn't even play. I couldn't tell if she was happy, angry, surprised, frustrated, doubting, or anything and it was driving me insane! Why couldn't she turn around and smile or _something_ at me to let me know it's a yes or she's not mat?

The song finally ended and Jake moved from his perch on the stool as I made my way from behind the keyboard to the front of the stage.

"Hey everyone," I began, my nerves calming slightly, "Um, so there's this girl here tonight who I've known for years and years and years, and tonight I want to ask her something." I told the crowd before glancing at Bella and smiling her favorite smile, then beginning the familiar tune.

_Hey there my Bella what's it like in all those cities  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, you always do  
The stars can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

Hey there my Bella don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Will you marry me

Hey there my Bella, I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this keyboard  
We'll have it all, we'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there my Bella, I've got so much left to say  
If every simple note I played for you  
Would take your breath away, I'd play them all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But we've got phones and mail and chat  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends all make fun of us  
And we just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way

My Bella I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there my Bella  
You be good and please accept me  
Two more months and you'll be done with tour  
And I'll be waiting at home just for you

You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there my Bella here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Will you marry me?

I let the chord hang in the air as I looked at Bella for the first time since I begun playing. She had tears streaming down her face alone with a brilliant smile. She quickly put down her violin and I handed off the guitar to Jake as she walked over to me and jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs and arms around me tightly.

"Yes." She whispered in my ear, hugging me all the tighter.

A smile broke out on my face and I hugged her as tight as I could against me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you my love." I whispered back in her ear.

At that point, I heard the cheers and clapping coming from the audience and my smile became even bigger.

I walked back over to the microphone stand with Bella still in my arms and proudly announced, "If ya'll didn't hear, my Bella said yes."

The crowd continued clapping and cheering. Eventually, Jake came back and took his place as Bella unwrapped herself from me giving me a kiss on the cheek and whispering, "I love you Mr. Cullen."

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Cullen." I whispered back.

"Alright ya'll, now that I can't out beat that," he said looking back at us, "but I can give you a few songs. Is that okay with you?"

The crowd cheered and Jake began playing a few of his songs and cracking jokes along the way as Bella and I accompanied him. At the end of the set, Jake began his last spew.

"So tonight's been a great night, thank you all for comin' out. As our final song, let's see if we can't get Edward and Bella to play one of their original songs for us."

The crowd began clapping.

"Aww come on, they're equally as stubborn and this isn't going to be easy to get them to play, so do you want them to play?!" Jake asked again, earning more whistling, cheering and clapping.

Jake turned back to us and I looked at Bella. She rolled her eyes but nodded, and I began playing the beginning chords of a song that's been nagging me since Bella and I got together.

She closed her eyes and began playing when she felt the music mover her like last time. The emotions this time were different. Both her and my melodies were filled with the love we had for each other and the longing we've had for each other and the hurt we've felt apart from each other.

As the song came to a close, Bella opened her eyes and her eyes connected with mine. I hit my last note moments after she played her final note, and we let it linger in the air.

Just as the last time we did something like this, the crowd was silent, but after a few moments one after another they began clapping and cheering. Bella and I waved then made our way off stage. The crowd continued cheering for a few minutes without ceasing.

Jake came back to where we were and asked, "One more?"

Bella looked at me. "What do you want to do Romeo?"

"It's up to you Juliet." I responded back and gave her a peck on the lips.

She sighed and looked deep in thought. "Do you all know the song 'You and I' by Ingrid Michaelson?"

Jake shook his head no while I shook my head yes.

"Alright, just follow along Jake." Bella told him as she walked back out earning more applause. She picked up her violin holding it in guitar position and began strumming the strings like a ukulele.

When the male part came, I went out and sung it directly to Bella. We couldn't hold back our smiles the entire time we were singing. Towards the end of the song when the chorus was repeating, Jake came out and finished it off with us.

We thanked the crowd and walked off for good this time, smiling to ourselves about the crazy performance.

The crowd dispersed after a few autographs, and we began cleaning up our equipment.

"Good show tonight guys! It sounded amazing; I've never heard anyone play with passion like that! And I must say that the wedding proposal was definitely a first for this old shop." Perry said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Perry, we'll have to come back sometime." Bella told him with a smile.

He nodded and we began loading everything in the car. Alice and Sarah were bombarding Bella when she came back in to get the last of the stuff. I quickly went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and continued talking to the girls for a few minutes until Alice declared that they would have a girl's night to fully discuss it.

Once they left, Bella's body sagged against mine.

"Tired love?" I asked.

"More than you can imagine. It's been one of the longest days I can remember." She told me yawning.

"Come on love birds! Everything is in the car, let's go home." Jake yelled from the door.

I nodded and picked Bella up bridal style and carried her to the car despite her weak protests, then gently slid her into the middle of the backseat. Five minutes into the trip back home, Bella's head was on my shoulder fast asleep.

I couldn't help but smile. She's always so beautiful. I put a piece of hair behind her ear, then whispered, "I love you. I love you so much, my Bella."

_**And that's that yos. So do you wanna tell me what you thought of it? I think you do! Thanks so much for stickin' with me! I less than three ya'll who review! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! So please, make my day!**_


	39. I Don’t Know, But It’ll Work

**A gigantic thanks to: ****Jazmin Torres****, ****MiniBellaSwan****, ****babylopez2008****, ****indiananshu****, ****Edward'sDarkAngel****, ****musicallydazzled****, ****angeljax****, ****Just-That-Cool****, ****Changed4theBetter****, ****EdwardsAngel08****, and ****eddieluver**** for reviewing and pretty much sticking it out**** with me since day one!**

**Songs: "Breathe" by Angels and Airwaves, "This Is the Future" by Owl City and "Unknown" by Lifehouse.**

**Disclaimer: If SM wrote on fanficion, would she be as rich as she is right now? I know I'm not rich; therefore, I'm not SM and I don't own Twilight.**

****I don't mean to offend anyone with this chap, I have gay friends and love them dearly!****

**A Summer to Remember, Chapter thirty-nine: I Don't Know, But It'll Work. **

**EPOV**

I watched Bella squirm and smile the entire way back to Forks. She looked so beautiful and peaceful despite her chaotic day.

When we arrived at her house, I slid her out of the car, taking special care not to wake her up, and carried her up to her room. As we were going up the narrow stair case, she began stirring in my arms causing me to pull her even more tightly against my chest.

"Hey." I whispered when I saw her eyes beginning to open.

"Hey." She whispered back, her voice thick with sleep. "Did I sleep the whole way here?"

I nodded as I sat her down on the bed and bent down to take off her shoes. Once I was done, I kissed her cheek and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked getting up and grabbing her pajamas.

"Downstairs, why love?"

"Stay?" she asked.

I smiled. "Alright, get ready and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alice was talking animatedly on her phone to who I'm guessing is either Ryan, Austin, someone else in one of Bella's bands, or Rose because Jake would have already told Lorie. Once she saw me, she held up one finger to tell me to wait. I walked into the living room and shed my clothing and pulled on navy plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

Alice came bouncing into the room, her happy expression quickly turning into a scowl. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to ask her?!?!"

I shrugged. "I don't know…probably because I wasn't even sure I was going to do it tonight." I told her smiling again at the realization that Bella and I would be bonded for life in just a few short months.

"So you, Mr. I-Have-To-Always-Have-A-Plan, didn't have a set plan and did this on the fly in front of a ton of strangers in a town you've never been in before?" Alice asked disbelievingly.

I thought for a second then smiled. "Yup, that sounds about right. Now if you don't mind, my fiancé is waiting for me upstairs."

Alice squealed as I went back upstairs to _my_ fiancé, a big, cheesy smile plastered onto my face.

**BPOV**

I waited for Edward for a minute or two, my stomach growling a few times, but I distracted myself with the chaos that occurred today. It had been absolutely crazy! I would have never thought that the day I get out of the hospital I would do an acoustic gig with Jake and Edward, then get proposed to, all within a twenty-four hour increment.

I sunk back onto the bed smiling. I don't think this day could have gotten any better!

_Knock, knock!_

"Mind if I come in love?" Edward asked as he cracked the door open.

"Please do."

He came in smiling. "Hey love, you feeling okay?"

I nodded. "I'm a little hungry, but I'm okay." My stomach growled for added effect.

Edward gave me a pointed look, then scooped me up in his arms and the blanket I was laying on, then ran out to the car; passing a very annoyed Alice on the way.

"Where are we going?" I laughed as Edward slid into his seat quickly and turned on the car.

"Somewhere to get you food, of course! I can't have my fiancé getting hungry because I didn't feed her." He smiled as backed out of the driveway.

We drove around for a few minutes in the sleepy town.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Edward asked as he scanned for an open restaurant.

"Not really." I shrugged.

Edward nodded then drove into a Wendy's parking lot and quickly parked the car in the semi deserted parking lot. Then came to my door and opened his arms up to me.

I wrapped the blanket around me and gladly accepted, but instead of carrying me bridal style, he put me on his back piggy back style and carried me into the restaurant laughing.

As we were starring at the menu, the guy behind the counter gave us strange looks. He probably thought we were drunk or something by our behavior and wonderfully plaid clothing choices.

"You know what you want love?" Edward asked, turning his head a little to see me.

I nodded then kissed his cheek. "Yup, you?"

He smiled. "Yup." Then walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Wendy's, what can I get for you tonight?" the college aged guy asked bored, still starring at us oddly.

"Well, good evening to you too…" I looked at his nametag, "Trevor. I'd like a medium chocolate frosty and a value fry, por favor!"

"I'll have the same." Edward told Trevor.

He quickly punched in the order and began making it.

As we waited, Edward scanned the empty restaurant and walked over to the biggest corner booth and plopped me down there, causing me to laugh again. Edward sat down beside me and casually wrapped his arm around my waist and began tickling me relentlessly.

I was gasping for breath when Trevor announced our order was ready.

Edward stopped tickling me, but whispered, "This isn't over my dear." Then kissed my ear, making a popping sound with his lips.

As he walked away I couldn't help but to think that he's been acting weird all night. Is he on something? I watched him as he went to get our food, but he took longer than expected. For some reason, he began talking to Trevor. Eventually, he did come back and I couldn't keep my questions to myself.

"What were you talking to Trevor about?" I asked as I took the lid off my Frosty and dipped a fry in it.

"Oh, um…"

"Come on Edward, we're _engaged_ now, we need to be open with each other."

"Trevor asked if I was dating you or if we were just good friends; and if I wanted to go to the back with him…" Edward trailed off.

I looked at him a second then began laughing hysterically. "Did you tell him you would _love_ to go back with him?" I laughed even harder.

Edward's face got red. "Of course not! There's only one person I would go 'to the back' with." He smiled.

"Oh really?" I asked interested.

"Yea and it would have to be that fine Rob Pattinson! He is just so fierce!" Edward told me in a high voice as if that was how he always talked.

My eyes bugged out, and Edward began laughing.

"You're so easy!" he continued laughing.

I pouted and scooted to the other side of the huge booth.

When Edward's laughing fit subsided, he looked at me and a small pout formed on his face when he noticed I wasn't by him. "Why'd you move?"

"Why'd you propose to me when you're gay?" I asked trying not to smile. "Now I know where Alice gets all her fashion sense from."

Edward's jaw dropped.

I shrugged and dipped another fry in my frosty.

"I am not, never have been, and never will even entertain the thought of being gay." Edward said sternly, looking directly into my eyes.

"It doesn't seem that way to me. Prove it." I challenged.

Within a second, Edward was beside me taking my face in his hands and kissing me fiercely. His tongue was moving rapidly against mine as his hands began running up and down my sides giving me chills. My fingers twisted in his soft hair making him quietly moan and he continued kissing me.

Too soon, my lungs began burning from lack of oxygen, and I'm guessing Edwards were as well. Slowly he began ending the kiss, letting our tongues slow down, then gently sucking on my bottom lip, and finally giving me three soft kisses on my lips before he rested his forehead against mine and breathing deeply.

"Believe me now?" he asked pulling me into his lap.

All I could do was nod. Edward never ceases to amaze me.

We stayed like that for a while before returning back to our food. Every time I dipped one of my fries in my frosty, Edward would give me a weird look.

Finally, I asked, "What?"

He shrugged, not making eye contact.

"Edward, have you never seen someone dip their fries in a frosty?" I asked, turning towards him.

He shook his head no, and I gasped.

"Then we can't get married." I stated, causing his head to shoot up and a panicked looked flash across his eyes.

"Wh-what!?!?" he asked almost scared.

"I can't marry a guy who has never tried a fry dipped in a frosty." I told him seriously.

"But it looks so disgusting!"

"Just once, that's all I'm asking." I told him, dipping one of my fries into my frosty and holding it out to him.

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and I fed it to him smirking.

He slowly began chewing, deciding if he liked it or not. Finally, he looked up at me wide eyed.

"That has to be one of the best awkward combinations I've ever had!" he exclaimed, reaching for a fry.

I laughed, "I told you so!"

"Remind me to never doubt you ever again!" he smiled feeding me a fry.

Once we were done, Edward picked me up piggy back style and we walked out, but I didn't miss the longing look in Trevor's eyes. I buried my head in Edward's neck to keep from laughing.

Yet again, Edward swiftly slid me into the car and we drove back to the house.

When we walked in, we were still laughing about Trevor's not so subtle longing for Edward. Unfortunately, Alice had stayed up like the caring mother she is waiting for us to return.

"Where the heck have you two been?!" Alice asked sternly.

"Sorry _mom_, I didn't mean to worry you. Bella and I were out getting some dinner due to the fact that she hasn't eaten much all day." Edward told her looking innocent.

"Well you should have told me where you were going! I was worried sick!" Alice fretted.

I rolled my eyes. "Night mama Alice."

I pulled Edward along and we went up to my room and lay down.

Edward pulled me close to his chest. "Hey love."

"Mhum." I murmured.

"Are you ready for the craziness to begin?" he asked.

I rolled over so I was facing him and took a deep breath as I collected my thoughts. "Honestly, I have no clue about the hell Alice is going to put me through in the upcoming months. And I have no clue how you and I are going to make everything work while I'm finishing up on tour, but what I do know is that it'll work; we'll work." I told him truthfully. "Are you ready?"

Edward thought for a moment. "I have to agree. I have no clue what kind of late night phone calls she's going to be making, and how insane she'll drive me asking if I like white, off white or eggshell colored napkins or who I want on our guest list. I also don't know how I'll stand being away from you for the remainder of the tour. However, I do know that we can make it work between us. There is no doubt in my mind about that love. I lost you twice and there is no way that's ever going to happen ever again!" Edward told me with conviction, then kissing my forehead softly.

"I love you Edward, so much." I told him, squeezing him tightly. "Good night."

"I love you too my Bella. Sleep well." He told me before I drifted off to sleep feeling secure about what will come between Edward and me in the upcoming months.

*******

_**The end.**_

_*******_

_**I must say that was probably the most fun I've ever had writing a story! And I have to give the credit to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed both to the story and to me as an author! Without all of you I probably would have stopped five chapters into this journey! Make sure to show the loveage and peaceage with a review, and give me ideas for the sequel! (I always appreciate them more than any of you realize!) Again, thank you so much for sticking with me! Make sure to check out my other stories, 'Love Letters' and 'The Adventure' along with 'Marooned' (RozzLuvzEmmett and I are co-writing it, so it's on her profile page!) if you haven't already! And make sure to keep your eyes peeled, I should be releasing a new story within the upcoming weeks! I less than three ya'll! ~LiveAndDontRegretIt**_


End file.
